The Fight for Love
by Rowena Stark
Summary: discontinued. Sorry
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Seven Isles, Gebony, year 1000

_A small family walked along a rocky, otherwise deserted path toward a very small ship which was docked at the end of a small, but wide pier. The sky surrounding them was a myriad of colors; gold, pink, purple, and dark blue for the sun was setting. It was a very peaceful setting, a direct opposite of what the day had been. _

"_Remind me to never bring one of our daughters here again, no matter how much they beg us to," whispered the man to his wife, as he gently nudged his nearly-sleeping daughter that was resting on top of his wide shoulders. He spoke calmly, with only his eyes showing how furious he was. _

"_Yes well… next time, remind me to _not _join you when you are planning on coming to Gebony," said the woman firmly; "I don't think I'd be able to make it through the entire time without strangling someone."_

_The man smiled slightly, amused because he knew that his wife wasn't exaggerating. _

"_Well, I think it's safe to say that you did better than I thought you would. Needless to say I was impressed, you kept your temper in check and everything," said the man. _

"_There are plenty of things about me you'd be impressed by," said the woman with a small smirk._

"_I don't doubt that," said the man quietly, with a small chuckle. They walking in compatible silence, with only their footsteps making any noise. _

"_On the up side," said the man suddenly; "I think Agatha had a good time with the other kids."_

_The woman smiled fondly as she looked at her eldest daughter. _

"_Daddy…" said the eight-year-old sleepily, as she rubbed her left eye with her fist; "Are we home yet?"_

_The parents laughed quietly, as the father reached up, and gently padded the child's bent back. _

"_Almost sweetheart," said the woman soothingly._

"_Is Asana going to be okay?" The child asked nervously._

"_Your sister's going to be fine; she just has a slight head cold," said the woman._

"_Besides, Tristan's hasn't failed us yet," said the man; "Don't worry, you'll see her once we get home." _

_After a brief silence, the man turned toward his wife and asked; _

_"Did you hear about Narnia?" _

_The woman's brow creased._

"_That never-ending winter place... what about it? Did the snow finally start melting?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow._

"_No… it didn't _start_; it finished. Spring has finally arrived there," said the man._

"_What?"_

"_Do you recall the prophecy of Narnia?"_

"_Yes, I've heard it once or twice, but what of it?" The woman asked._

"_It's been fulfilled," answered the man solemnly, as the woman gapped._

"_By who?"_

"_Four siblings… young; the youngest around our girls' age."_

"_And the eldest?"_

"_Not much older… fourteen, thirteen, around there."_

_The woman gave a low whistle. _

"_I hope they know what they're doing," she said earnestly._

"_I don't think Aslan would have crowned them otherwise," said the man thoughtfully; "Besides all the skepticism and prejudice I'm sure they'll, unfortunately, have to face , I'm sure they'll perform admirably. Though people like to believe otherwise, children usually make wondrous leaders. Their innocence, and kind ways help them make the most fair and moral decisions possible. Then when they grow they'll be so used to acting in such a manner that they won't change a bit."_

"_I could do that," said the girl unexpectedly, as she bent over to look at her father, who laughed._

"_Yes you probably could, but you won't have to for quite some time," he said; "And anyway, I thought you were sleeping."_

"_You two talk loudly; it woke me up," she said bluntly._

_Both parents laughed, as the father set the young girl on the ground. She grabbed hold of her father's hand with both of her own. _

"_We should meet them," said the woman suddenly._

"_Meet who?"_

"_Meet who he says," the woman sighed; "The new Narnian monarchs of course, you great old buffoon! It would be in their best interest to know that they have at least one country ready to help them if need be." _

"_Seven technically," corrected her husband._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Well… there are seven isles, so technically, they have seven countries ready for their aid if need be," explained the man._

"_Yes well… all seven islands are known as one, so I think it would be only --"_

_A loud snapping sound cut her off -- a snapping sound too loud to be an animals._

"_What was that?" The little girl asked, as she stood on her tiptoes to look. The man picked up his daughter, and handed her to his wife. He placed a hand on his sword hilt, ready to take it out at a moments notice. His brown eyes narrowed toward the large forest on the other side of the path. As he looked, he felt cold dread and fear fill his heart that would have made the hundred year winter in Narnia feel like summer. He had been afraid something like this would happen; out of all of the Seven Isles, Gebony was the least trusted._

"_You two go back to the ship -- quickly!" He whispered fiercely, suddenly grateful his youngest child was ill._

"_Ben--"_

"_Now!" He drew his sword swiftly, and dared to look at his wife again. She was wearing a defiant, fierce look that caused her cheeks to flush. The same look that made him fall in love with her in the first place. _

"_Hermia… go," he whispered._

"_Mommy… what's going on?" The little girl asked her mother, while looking at her father with wide, frightened eyes. _

_At the sound of her daughter's voice, the woman tightened her grip on the little girl, turned around, and started running toward the ship. Her concern and love for her daughter were the only things that kept her running forward, even when she started hearing the sounds of metal against metal, she continue running. _

_Finally they reached the ship, the woman fumbled, as she raced down the ladder. She kicked opened the door to the cabin, and set her daughter down on top of the bed. The small girl stared at her mother with very wide, frightened, unblinking hazel eyes. The woman ran about the room picking up her husband's dagger, and her own rapier, cursing herself for not bringing it to the meeting. _

"_Mommy!" The little girl shouted, nearly screamed; "Mommy! Where are you going? What's going on!"_

_The woman knelt down in front of her daughter, and looked her straight in the eye. _

"_Agatha I need you to stay here --"_

"_Don't leave me! What's happening to Daddy?" The small girl interrupted, tears starting to gather in her eyes. _

_The woman took a deep breath, trying to composing herself for her daughter's sake. _

"_I'm going to get your father, and we'll _both_ come back," she said firmly, perhaps a tad bit too firmly. She was saying it as much for her sake as for her daughter's; "But in order to do that, I have to leave; okay? You'll be fine here." I hope, the woman added silently._

_The little girl nodded, trying to be as brave as she thought her parents were. _

"_Take this," said the woman as she handed her daughter her husband's green-hilted dagger. _

_The small girl took it carefully, and placed it cautiously in her lap. _

"_Isn't Daddy going to want this back?" The girl asked innocently, knowing how much the dagger meant to her father. It had been a gift from the Dragons. _

"_Of course he is. I….I just want you to hold on to it until we get back," said her mother. _

_The girl nodded, as her mother stood up._

"_Mommy!" The girl screamed, as she noticed her mother pick up the rapier._

_The woman bent down and kissed her daughter's brow. She wasn't the world's most affectionate mother (she had never been good at showing how she felt), and she tried to place all of her love and devotion for her daughter into the simple kiss. _

"_I'll be right back," she said; "Stay. Here."_

_The girl nodded, tears forming in her eyes again, as her mother ran from the cabin shutting (and from what she heard -- locking) the door behind. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. Only something really horrible would cause her mother to leave her father._

_Panic started crawling up her spine, as her heart starting beating painfully fast -- so fast that she was certain that it would leap right out of her chest and onto the floor in front of her. Her breaths starting coming out in fast gasps, as her grip on the dagger tightened. _

"_Daddy, and Mommy are coming back," she whispered aloud to herself; "Everything's going to be fine. Mommy and Daddy are coming back."_

_She continued whispering this to herself for a long time, until she heard a loud crash from above her. She jumped at the unexpected noise, and stood up. Relief flooded through her like water-- Mommy and Daddy are back! She thought, as her heart slowed down. _

_The sound of footsteps filled the air, and got steadily louder as they came closer to the cabin. The girl heard someone try to open the door._

"_Damn bitch locked it," a husky voice swore._

"_Must be something valuable in there," another, deeper, voice said. _

_Panic pierced the girl like a knife; that wasn't either of her parents' voices. She whimpered in fright, as she back up to the far wall, and curled up in the corner, with the dagger clenched in her hands. She held on to it so tightly that her small fists were snow white. _

_The door was suddenly kicked open so hard that it flew off its hinges. The girl buried her face in her arms so no dust or tiny wood chips would get in her eyes._

"_Or not," said the deeper voice. _

_The girl looked up cautiously, and saw that there was three men in the room, all of which were staring at her as if she was a disease-infested rat. She whimpered, and tried to move back further, as one of the men walked toward her. His black boots stomped loudly against the floor, and he stopped right in front of her. He knelt down, and looked at her with a critical eye. The girl whimpered, and gripped her father's dagger even tighter._

_The man noticed this._

"_You might be in luck after all Quemoy," he said, as the girl flinched, and he snatched the dagger out of her hands; "This looks Dragon made."_

_He tossed the dagger toward the deeper voiced man, who caught it, looked at it for a brief second, before flicking the blade, and biting -- yes biting -- the hilt. The girl's rage drove out most of her fear, as she stood up and shouted fiercely;_

"_Stop that! Give it back! It's not yours!"_

_The three men simultaneously looked at her, each wearing similar expression that made it seem like they were surprised that the girl could actually talk. Under their gaze, the girl's fear returned, and she started trembling slightly, but she continued to glare at them. _

"_You heard the young lady give her back her dagger," said the man with the boots in a slightly mocking tone._

"_Really, a lady? How can you be sure?" The husky voiced man asked in a sneering way; "She doesn't look very lady like to me? Perhaps we should check."_

_The girl had no idea what they were talking about -- of course she was a girl! Why else would she be wearing a dress? The way the husky voiced man and the man with the boots looked at her now, made her want scream and run away. New tears formed in her eyes, as she started trembling again; Where was Mommy and Daddy?_

"_Enough you two!" The man with her dagger and the deeper voice said fiercely, looking at his two companions as if he couldn't believe his ears; "Let's just take whatever's valuable -- which probably won't be that much, and leave."_

_He set the dagger down on the floor, gave his companions a warning type of look, and then left. The girl crawled slowly forward and was about to pick up the dagger, when she felt a sharp kick in her stomach. She cried out, as tears poured down her face, and the spot of impact started pounding. What had she done to deserve being kicked? She stared at the men in disbelief, and pain, wanting Mommy… and Daddy. Where are they? Mommy said she would be right back._

"_Aw… the little princess wants her Mommy," sneered the husky voiced._

_The girl bit her lip; she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. _

"_Well… let me tell you something princess," continued the man relentlessly, as he knelt down to look at her full in the face. The girl flinched; "Your Mommy isn't ever coming back."_

"_Yes she is!" The girl insisted. Her mom had said she would come back, and she never broke her promises. Where was she?_

_The girl reached for the dagger, but the men noticed. One of them (she didn't see who) stepped on her hand very hardly, and bent down to pick up the dagger for themselves. The girl screamed louder than she ever had before. She screamed so loud out of pain, and also out of the faint hope someone -- anyone -- would hear her and help. Where was Daddy -- Dad her constant savior; a hero in her eyes. What happened to him? What happened to Mommy…? Why weren't they coming?_

_She started crying so hard that she got hiccups. She couldn't breath! _

"_Will you shut that damn girl up!" One of the men hissed._

_One of the men -- the one with the shiny boots -- bent down to pick her up, but she started screaming even louder, and kicking. But somehow the man ended up picking her up anyway. She pounded on his back with her good hand, and tried to kick him._

"_Let's get out of here," said the husky-voiced man. _

_They started running out toward the pier. Panic filled the girl's heart again; where were they taking her? WHY were they taking her? What did she do wrong? Even more tears starting pouring down her face. She was so scared, and so worried about her parents. _

_They were out on the pier now; the girl could see the stars in the sky. She suddenly wished she wasn't crying so much, so she could yell for help. But the harder she tried to stop, the more tears came. _

_A light was suddenly shined in front of her face, by the man that wasn't carrying her._

"_Quemoy's still in there," said the man with the boots tonelessly._

"_Does it matter?" The other asked._

"_Not really."_

_The husky-voiced man suddenly threw the lantern onto the ship, causing the glass around it to break, and the flame inside of it to spread and set the ship on fire._

"_NO!" The girl shouted. Her Dad, and few of his friends had spent months building the ship!_

"_Shut up!" Both men snapped angrily. _

_They started walking off the pier, the only sound around them was the girl's sobbing. _

_Where was Mommy and Daddy!_

_The girl looked around, and her heart nearly stopped. There right at the end of the pier was a curly haired woman laying on the ground. _

"_Mommy!" The girl shouted, as she struggled as hard as she could to get out of the man's grip. Finally she somehow managed to escape the cruel man's grip, and she sprinted toward her mom. _

_As soon as she looked at her mother's face, she knew something was wrong. Her face was too pale, her eyes glazed over, and half-closed, and there was blood…. She screamed out in complete horror, shock, and complete pain; she would rather have all of her bones broken than have to feel this. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed…._

_The next thing she would remember was waking up on the ground, covered in blood, her clothes in a bloody pile next to her, her father's dagger next to her also covered in blood, and with every inch of her body aching. She would notice that the sun was just starting to rise…._

_Miles away in a different country, a ten-year-old king would be asleep in a castle's library using a thick book as a pillow. Not knowing what just happened to the poor girl, not knowing that someday about nine years from then the girl would enter his life in the most unexpected way…. _


	2. Annoying Kids and Introductions

**Part I -- Casca**

_Welcome to the greatest show  
Greatest show on earth  
You've never seen before  
Here the fairytale unfolds_

_What's behind the smoke and glass?  
Painted faces, everybody wears a mask  
Are you selling them your soul?  
Well you'll be left out in the cold_

_-- Welcome_ by Christina Aguilera

**Chapter 1 -- Annoying Kids and Introductions **

Agatha had no idea which was annoying her more; the bothersome eight-year-old by the name of Rotan that wouldn't shut up, or the large waves that continually rocked the boat in a nauseating manner. At the moment, Rotan was winning.

"Rotan if you don't stop jumping, and shut up I will personally _throw _you _overboard_!" Agatha shouted, as the boy stopped jumping, and looked at her with wide light green eyes.

"You would do that?" Rotan asked breathlessly.

"If it would get you to shut up --then yes!"

"Awesome!" He shouted unexpectedly; "Throw me overboard! I bet _no one _arrives in that way! Now _that_ would be something I need to tell Corin!"

Agatha placed her hand to her forehead, fully annoyed now.

"Rotan -- you can't swim very well! You would probably drown."

"So what! I'll take my chances with the angry beast that is the ocean!"

"Rotan, think about it, if you drowned you wouldn't be able to see Corin again for a very, very long time," said Agatha trying her hardest to keep her temper.

"Oh yeah," sighed the boy, his face crumpling before he brightened again; "Did I tell you that I haven't seen Corin in six months. Six months! Ever since his birthday! That's a long time, a really, really long time. Normally it isn't so long between visits but _this_ time --"

"Rotan _please_," interrupted Agatha beseechingly; "For the love of your mother, _please_ stop talking until we get there. It's not that far, and you need to save your voice for Corin. Besides I don't really care how long it's been; I know that it's been six months. So please stop talking."

"Okay," agreed the boy after a moment's consideration.

Agatha sighed contently as she heard nothing except the lapping of the waves. But then the sound of light humming filled the air. Over at Rotan, she saw his fair hair blowing in the wind, while he hummed to himself. Agatha didn't recognize the tune, and figured it was something he had learned down in Archenland. As the tune got dramatically louder, she groaned, and leaned her head on her wrists, resting it on the edge of the ship.

"I hate kids," she whimpered to herself.

"But you love me!" Rotan exclaimed with a wide smile.

Agatha lifted her head, let out a deep breath, and walked across the deck. She stumbled slightly, having never quite gotten her 'sea legs.' She much preferred riding horses, or even flying on the backs of Dragons, to sailing on a ship.

"Maybe if you slowed down, you wouldn't stumble as if you were drunk," said an amused voice behind her.

Agatha turned, and shot a glare at her fellow passenger Io.

"Oh shut up," she snapped.

"Someone's not in a very good mood today," he retorted.

"You act as if that's something out of the ordinary."

"Fair point," he admitted, his dark, twinkling eyes watching her as she climbed down the ladder.

Without really knowing where she was going, she walked down the small corridor (occasionally holding the wall for support). Agatha suddenly wished she had taken Tristan or somebody up on their offer to come with her to the Lone Islands. In a major lapse of judgment, she had declined everybody's offers, thinking that Rotan was enough company. Ha! How wrong she had been! Of course there were the other passengers -- Lucifer, Nagini, Callisto, Io, and Deimos -- but Agatha didn't really like any of them. They just gave her the creeps. Twin children of Lucifer, Nagini and Callisto, though a year or so older than Agatha, were both too juvenile for her liking. Io, she could tolerate at least a little bit. But overall, the only person Agatha had to talk to without wanting to strangle them was Rotan (But she usually wanted to tear her hair out when talking with him anyway).

Agatha stopped walking, and sighed as she looked out one of the small, round windows, wondering why she came in the first place. Honestly, Asana was better at dealing with people than she was.

A school of colorful fish swam in front of the window, making her smile to herself. Oh yes, _that's_ why she came. She had never been to the Lone Islands before. As she looked out the window, she suddenly noticed how close the ocean floor was. Her heart stopped pumping excitedly as she straightened up, and starting running back toward the ladder. They made it!

"Agatha, we're here!" Rotan was saying, as everyone walked off the boat; "Can you believe it? We finally made it! Oh -- look!" He pointed toward a large banner with a silver lion's head with a blue backdrop. "Corin's here!" He continued excitedly; "Can I go see him now? Please!"

"In a minute, Rotan," sighed Agatha, wondering how mothers put up with little kids, and why she had agreed to look after him in the first place; "Let's get settled first."

"But --"

"No buts," she interrupted half-heartedly. Truth be told she wanted to go and explore the island with Rotan, but she knew that it would be better to unpack everything first.

Duke Cedric of the Lone Islands came to welcome them, and led the group towards two large, sturdy green and white tents where they would be sleeping for the next few weeks. Agatha tried not the dwell on the somewhat awkward silences that were sure to fill her tent, which she was to share with Nagini.

Callisto and Io put together the banner (a white leaf with a green backdrop), and stuck it into the sand: a symbol to everyone that the Seven Isles arrived.

"Agatha, do you know where Rotan is?" Io asked.

She looked around wildly, turning around in a full circle, before realizing that Rotan was indeed nowhere around there.

"I'm going to kill him," she grumbled to herself; "I'll get him, I know where he went."

She stormed off toward the Archenland tents. Unfortunately there was a large crowd in the way, and Agatha had to literally squeeze her way through it. She was suddenly reminded why she never liked crowds. Random, unknown people, accidentally brushing against her: how very uncomfortable.

Just as she was about to leave the crowd, she suddenly bumped into someone, and fell down. After a brief moment of surprise (she rarely fell over like this), she looked up to meet a pair of wide, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," the brown-eyed man said quickly, as he offered Agatha his hand to help her up.

"It's fine," she mumbled as she ignored the gestured and stood up.

"Ed!" The man in front of her turned at the call and, not caring if it was rude or not, Agatha took the opportunity to sneak away and find Rotan.

"Rotan!" Agatha shouted, coming up behind two small boys.

"Hi Agatha," greeted Corin, his golden hair flashing in the light as he smiled widely.

"Hello Corin," she replied calmly (with a little difficulty) as she kept her steely gaze on Rotan's back.

Rotan slowly turned around, and looked up at Agatha.

"Hi," he squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" She hissed in a deadly calm voice.

"I didn't want to bother anyone," replied Rotan innocently; "Besides, you knew that if I left I would come over here."

"I actually _don't_ know that," she countered; "For all I know, you could have decided to go swimming and suddenly drowned."

"I wouldn't have let him drown!" Corin piped up; "Besides, even if we did go somewhere, Dar or Darrin, or Shar would have had to come with us because my Father is paranoid."

"Yes, but Rotan, you can't just run off like that! You need to tell someone where you are going. Especially if you are in a new place!"

"I know that," said Rotan, as if it was obvious. "My Mother taught me that."

"So why didn't you --! Oh never mind, just get out of my sight! I wash my hand of you!" She shouted.

"I swear she gets more serious and mean as she gets older," mumbled Rotan to Corin as the two boys walked away, whispering to each other, and looking back at Agatha with sour expressions, clearly not appreciating the lecture.

"The lady is right boys!" chuckled the jolly King Lune, as he watched the boys walk away. Agatha had always liked the king. There was something about him that made it impossible for her to dislike him in any way.

"I don't know how you do it, sir," she said to the king; "I really don't; I swear I'm never having children, and will just run into the mountains and became a hermit."

Lune chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Do not be so quick to decide such things Agatha," said Lune solemnly; "Thou never knows what the Great Lion has in store for thee."

"Right," said Agatha slightly sarcastic. She could not see herself married or anything.

She and the king then started walking along the beach toward a large building at the edge, where the sand met the soil, when a horn was suddenly blown, signaling that the Introduction Ceremony was about to begin.

"So…King Lune, how's Queen Iiayne? Did she come here with you?" Agatha asked, referring to Lune's wife.

The king sighed.

"I'm afraid my Queen has fallen quite ill," he said, clearly not wanting to discuss it.

"Oh," she said awkwardly, unsure of what else she could say for it. She never was good with this sort-of thing.

"Err… who else is competing this year, sir?"

"Hmm… well the Lone Islands, of course, and the Seven Isles and Archenland, obviously," said King Lune gesturing to Agatha, and then to himself; "And then there's Narnia, Calormen, Terebinthia, and Telmar. I'm sure that's all."

"Telmar," murmured Agatha to herself, as she made a mental note to look for Aral, a friend of hers and the crown prince of Telmar; "Who's competing for Archenland sir?"

"Young Shar," replied King Lune with a small smile; "Who's competing for thy country, Lady Agatha?"

"Callisto. I'm not sure how skilled he is, but he seems excited for it. Overly excited actually," replied Agatha, trying to hide her dislike for the boy.

King Lune looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she could tell she hadn't fooled him.

The pair walked into the spacious building, where everyone was gathered. There were flags for all the competing countries spread out against the wall with a long table in front of them that was the same length as the wall. Agatha said goodbye to King Lune as they went their separate ways, after entering. (Their flags were at different parts of the room). Agatha looked toward the Archenland flag and saw Rotan sitting next to Corin. She shook her head as she sat next to Io at the long table, in their indicated place.

"Rotan over with Corin?" Io asked her quietly, as he held his left forearm. (He had tripped down a flight of stairs when he was younger, and had lost movement in his left arm). Agatha had a feeling that was the only reason he wasn't competing.

"Yup."

Duke Cedric stood up at a risen platform the front of the room, and graciously welcomed everyone to the Lone Islands. He briefly explained the history of the tournament: how Duke Casca --whom the tournament was named after -- thought it was a pity that all of the countries just could not seem to find the time during peaceful days to meet with their fellow leaders. And thus, the tournament Casca was born! After telling of its birth, he then went on the explain the rules, and specifics of the tournament. There were three main categories: fencing, archery, and jousting. Each champion would compete in each category at least once. The first category everyone would be competing in would be jousting, then archery, and lastly fencing. If you won a round, you went on to compete against a different champion in the same category. If you lost, you had to wait until everyone was finished before competing for the lesser places. Then they would move on to the next category.

He then went on to introduce the countries, and their champions. From the Seven Isles was Callisto; Archenland was Shar; Narnia was Lord Peridan; Calormen was Tarkaan Corradin of Castle Tormunt; From Telmar was Lord Volos; From the Lone Islands was Lord Dom; and lastly from Terebinthia was Duke Belbog.

The Duke finished his speech with well wishes and had his servants bring out the first course of the feast. Agatha slowly ate her way through all four delicious courses. Then, after all was cleared away, the musical group began to play louder, and with quicker tunes. Agatha suppressed a groan as Nagini pulled Io out on the dance floor with her. Dancing was something she was extremely horrible at. Having seen no point in the activity when she was younger, she hadn't bothered to learn. Unfortunately, at times like this, it came back to bite her in the rump.

"Don't tell me you're not dancing," said a teasing voice from behind her.

Agatha knew who it was and didn't bother turning around.

"Hello Aral," she said; "And no, I'm not. You know I can't dance."

"Well, that is up for debate," replied Aral lightly; "May I sit down?"

"What is the point of you asking me? We both know you are going to no matter what I say."

"Touche," he replied, taking a seat. Aral was a typical Telmarine with lightly tanned skin and dark hair and eyes.

"Now," continued Aral, when he was comfortable, "You won't dance, not even with me?"

"Let me think about it -- no!" she replied.

"But why not?" Aral asked as he swirled the glass of wine that he had brought over with him; "You know I won't hold it against you, no matter how horrible you are."

Agatha snorted. "Right, I believe that," she said, as Aral smiled innocently; "Besides, I would probably end up hurting your royal little feet. Now, as much as I would love to bring you pain --" Here, Aral chuckled into his wine, as she smiled playfully-- "I don't think it would go over well with your father."

"Most things don't go over well with him," noted Aral as he raised his eyebrows.

"True."

"Oh come on, Agatha," said Aral suddenly, as a new song started playing; "I would like to dance, and don't want to ask some random princess that I don't know. So dance with me?"

"No Aral, I won't," said Agatha stubbornly.

"Can't or won't?"

Agatha stood up as she said:

"Both; I _can't _dance, and I _won't _dance with you," Agatha insisted as she turned and marched in the other direction.

She shook her head, as she heard Aral's chuckles: she would never understand his sense of humor. She had been completely serious.

Agatha worked her way across the floor, and sneaked out of the door that led to a balcony. Twilight was just beginning as she sat down on the thick ledge of the balcony. This was how she liked to enjoy a ball or party: far away so no one could bother her, but close enough that she could still hear the music.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Edmund of Narnia was sitting at a table inside, watching his two older siblings dance. He chuckled to himself as he watched their laughing faces. Though Edmund was rather good at it, dancing was never something he liked to do: especially with plenty of people around.

He sighed as he stood up. He had been sitting down for a while now, and needed to move. Edmund slowly walked down the length of the wall until he came to a double glass door. Figuring he could use a breath of fresh air, and that no one would miss him anyway, he walked out onto the balcony.

It was quiet outside, with nothing but the sound of breaking waves in the air. It was immeasurably peaceful. He looked around, and jumped when he saw a girl sitting on the ledge of the balcony. He hadn't known anyone else was out here.

As if sensing that someone was looking at her, the girl turned her head to look at him. Edmund recognized her as the one he had bumped into that morning. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before, but he did now. The main thing he noticed was that she had long, wildly curl, mahogany hair.

"Good evening," he said as politely as he could; "I believe we -- quite literally -- ran into each other this morning. I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Edmund."

The girl's mouth twisted as if she was trying hard not to laugh at what he said. Her eyes went from his face to his crown and back again.

"A king by the looks of it," she added lightly.

"Oh… well… yes, I am," said Edmund, somewhat put off. He sometimes wished he didn't have to wear a crown. No matter what any of his siblings said, Edmund knew he didn't deserve to have the crown or to be referred to as a king.

The girl nodded. "I'm Agatha," she said with small shrug, as if she didn't care whether he knew her name or not.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Agatha nodded and stared out toward the sea. She apparently had no problem with silence, which suited Edmund just fine. He leaned against the balcony, as Agatha rested her head on her bent knees. They were at different ends, and never said another word to one another. Actually, everything was silent until a young boy opened the balcony's doors.

"There you are!" He called, running up to Agatha.

"What is it Rotan?" She asked with a sigh.

"Come in and dance! We're all wondering where you got to."

"Well… here I am."

"I can see that," he said; "But you have to dance at least once!"

"Aral put you up to this, didn't he?" Agatha asked.

"No. Io, Nagini, and Corin did," corrected Rotan. "And Corin said he'd box my ears if I didn't get you to dance at least once. And Agatha, I like the way my ears are --"

"Edmund," a familiar female voice interrupted Rotan; "What _are_ you doing out here?"

The door opened further to reveal Edmund's older sister Susan. He shrugged, not really in the mood to answer. He saw that Susan looked over at Agatha and the boy called Rotan with a frown. It was silent, but then they resumed their own conversation and then Susan turned back to look at Edmund.

"Well… come inside, and dance with me," said Susan with a smile.

"I'd rather not," said Edmund and Agatha in unison.

They looked up at each other, both surprised since they had been answering separate questions.

"Too bad," said Susan with a small smile as she grabbed her brother's hand and led him inside. Edmund did his best not to groan: As much as he loved his sister, he could not stand dancing. Why was she so determined to torture him? The king wished his younger sister, Lucy could have come: she at least wouldn't have made him do something he didn't want to do. She unfortunately had to stay up in Narnia.

"Come on, Agatha," said Rotan, taking Agatha's hand with both of his own, and pulling her inside.

As they were pulled inside, she caught Edmund's eye and rolled her eyes. He smirked in response, completely in agreement with the feeling of annoyance. Luckily (or unluckily in some cases), they caught the last song before the ball was over, and everyone headed back to their tents for some sleep.


	3. Seaweed and Jousting

**Chapter 2 -- Seaweed and Jousting**

"Remind me again _why _we are watching this so-called _training_?" Agatha asked in a bored tone.

It was the next day and Agatha, along with Io and Nagini, were sitting in the upper seats of the arena where the competitions were to take place, watching as Lucifer and Deimos trained Callisto for the jousting contest tomorrow. However, training was not the word Agatha would use: _Arguing_ was closer to the truth, since Deimos and Lucifer were shouting at each other while Callisto twirled his jousting lance with a bored expression. Apparently, the two men were arguing over how to train Callisto, though Agatha could not be sure since she was so far away.

"Because there is nothing else to do," answered Nagini as she leaned back in her seat.

"Besides it's amusing to watch the two of them argue," added Io as Lucifer gestured wildly, which caused Callisto to take a careful step back.

"Not really."

"Training for jousting is not this difficult!" Agatha exclaimed unexpectedly while glaring toward the arguing men. "Simply place him on the horse, show how to properly hold the lance while riding, and Storm does the rest!"

"Go show them how to teach then," suggested Io to Agatha.

"I offered to before they started, but _no_! Apparently, I can't _possibly_ know _anything_ about jousting and should go finish my knitting like a _good little girl_: Because apparently I knit all the time!"

"Which one said that?" Nagini asked as Io tried not to smile.

"They both contributed to it!" Agatha answered with a glare toward the two men. If it were possible to kill someone with a glare, both Lucifer and Deimos would have been as dead as a doornail.

Silence fell around as they continued watching the training.

"What's Rotan and Corin doing?" Io asked after several minutes of silence.

"Who knows," sighed Nagini.

"Who cares: whatever it is someone is probably watching them," added Agatha.

"_Agatha_!" Two youthful voices shouted.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," mumbled Agatha as she turned to looked at the young boys.

And her jaw hit the floor.

"_What_ did you two _do_?"She demanded as Io and Nagini chuckled softly.

Rotan and Corin stood in front of the trio their clothes soaked and covered in sand and seaweed.

"It's all Corin's fault!" Rotan exclaimed with a glare toward his friend.

"No it wasn't!" Corin argued.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was --"

"Enough!" Agatha interrupted angrily. "What happened?"

"Corin and I were playing in the water --"

"Now how was that Corin's fault?" Agatha interrupted Rotan much to the amusement of Io and Nagini.

"I'm not finished!" Rotan scowled. "So Corin and I were playing in the water and he, for no reason whatsoever, decided to dump a pile of slimy, disgusting, wet, sand flea infested, sandy --"

"We get it!" Agatha snapped getting annoyed with the kids.

"--Seaweed on my head! Which I did not deserve at all!"

"Yes you did!" Corin protested. "You're lucky I didn't box your head in!"

"But you did that after I tackled you into the water!"

"No I didn't! The huge wave came and knocked us down before I could hit you!"

"What were you two arguing about in the first place?" Agatha snapped harsher than she meant to.

Both boys closed their mouths, and looked at each other, confused.

"We don't remember," they admitted sheepishly.

Agatha groaned and slouched in her seat as Io and Nagini laughed.

"I hate kids," she said.

"My father says that hate is a very strong word that no one should use," said Rotan earnestly.

"Well then I strongly dislike kids! Actually no… I just strongly dislike you two!"

The two kids in question looked at each, and then at Agatha.

"She's not in a very good mood today," said Rotan.

"Nope," agreed the golden haired boy. "Not at all."

"Why don't you two go and clean up before you give Agatha a coronary," suggested Nagini.

However, the boys were too busy picking seaweed off each other to pay attention to her.

"Aw, but Nagini," said Io in a surprisingly good imitation of Rotan's voice. "Giving Agatha a coronary is fun."

"Your maturity is astounding Io," said Agatha without looking toward the boy.

"Oh like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Suddenly a large bundle of seaweed hit Agatha directly in the side of her face. The two boys stared at her in horror as Io laughed loudly and Nagini chuckled.

"That was meant for… Io," said Corin as he took a step back.

"Yeah what he said." Rotan watched her like a hawk.

"And we are deeply…. Run for your life Rotan!"

The two boys took off faster than a well-aimed arrow, as Agatha peeled off the seaweed from her cheek. She held is in front of her eyes, staring at it as she sighed in mock sadness.

"You know I didn't really want to murder two eight year olds today."

"So you would tomorrow or any other day but just not today?" Nagini asked with raised eyebrows.

Agatha smirked at the black-haired girl.

"Exactly."

She tossed the seaweed in Nagini's direction, causing the girl to squeal and cringe. With her hair flying behind her, Agatha ran down the wooden steps in the same direction the boys had. Being faster and having longer legs, Agatha quickly caught up with them.

"She's actually following us!" Rotan told Corin.

"Run faster!"

Agatha stopped running, and chuckled as she watched the two boys sprint across the beach. Wondering how long they would continue running, she felt water brush against her leg. Looking down she saw a bunch of seaweed wrapped around her ankle.

"Gross," she mumbled as she threw the seaweed back into the ocean.

A particularly large wave roared as it crashed onto the beach. Agatha managed to back up quick enough to escape getting drenched. Rotan and Corin on the other hand weren't so lucky. She saw the two boys get knocked over by the wave.

"Oh!"

Gathering up her skirts, she sprinted in the direction of the two boys. Normally Agatha wouldn't be very concerned since Rotan had an uncanny ability of almost never getting injured, but she knew the boy wasn't a decent swimmer. In addition, she didn't want to explain to Rotan's mother, Sylvia, why her son didn't return home. That would be a very awkward and uncomfortable conversation if it ever had to occur.

"Are you two okay?" She asked as the two boys stood up.

"Yeah," sighed Corin as he rubbed his head.

"The seaweed was meant for Io," said Rotan fiercely.

"I heard you the first time you told me," said Agatha to Rotan. "Now let's move before another wave comes."

"Too late!"

Whipping her head around toward the sea, Agatha saw an enormous wave coming toward them. She sucked in a breath just before the wave collided with her. The impact knocked her over, and carried her further up the shore. As quickly as she could, Agatha stood up, coughing, and dripping wet. The sound of two others coughing told her that the boys were out of the water. She opened her eyes, and looked down at her dress.

"Ugh! How much seaweed is in this damn ocean?"

Agatha was completely covered in slimy seaweed. It was in her hair, on (and in) her dress (she never did like dresses much), and inside of her shoes. She just started picking off the seaweed when a voice asked:

"Are you three okay?"

"King Edmund!" Corin squeaked in surprise. The boy immediately bowed, which looked rather funny since Corin was soaking wet and had seaweed all over him.

Edmund's lips twitched as if fighting a smile, but inclined his head toward the prince. He looked at the trio, each of them picking seaweed off themselves.

"Having fun?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Agatha snorted.

"If you can call being knocked over and dragged by a wave fun, then yes, we are having a blast."

"Fair point."

"I thought it was fun," piped up Corin.

Agatha rolled her eyes, as Rotan nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you two go back to the tents and clean up before dinner?" suggested Agatha.

"Aww… but --"

"But nothing!"

"You got dirty too!" Corin pointed out, much to Edmund's amusement. "What are you going to do?"

"_I'm_ going to tell Io and Nagini not worry and that I didn't murder you both: Which could change any second now if you don't listen to me."

Corin and Rotan looked at each other and then wordlessly walked away. They, especially Rotan, had more than enough experience with Agatha's temper and they knew better than to contradict her after she had just been trampled by a wave.

"Well, they certainly listen to you," noted Edmund as he watched the boys walk away.

"Yeah well… fear helps," she said shaking the water out of her hair.

"So… tomorrow's the first competition."

"Aye."

"The Seven Isles are competing, aren't they? You don't sound very excited."

"Well, I'm not."

Edmund smirked at her tone.

"I don't blame you," he said. "Peridan is a very good jouster--"

"Oh no! No! I'm not worried about the actual competition. If anything _you _should be worried," amended Agatha not thinking about the "training" that was going on. "I'm just not excited, period. I would rather compete than watch. Watching it all can be rather boring."

He nodded as they started walking.

"But still… this Peridan of yours should be nervous --"

"Oh, I doubt he will be. Peridan is a calm and confident person."

"Well, that's good for him, but Callisto is… uhh…." Agatha paused racking her brain for something to say about Callisto that would make him sound like a decent jouster. Nothing came to mind.

"Going to be very upset and disappointed tomorrow," finished Edmund.

"You keep telling yourself that."

They came to the arena, and Agatha immediately stepped in front of the king blocking his way in.

"You can't go in," she said sternly.

Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because… spying on the competition is rude."

Err… yes, let's go with that, she thought.

"Rude?"

"And unfair," she added.

Edmund narrowed his eyes before craning his neck trying to see past Agatha. It wasn't that difficult to do since the girl was a good few inches shorter than him, but a large column stopped him from seeing any of the training.

"You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else to see how the Seven Isles fair in jousting," she continued.

"So," he said in a sudden business-like manner, retreating a few steps, and clasping his hands behind his back. "You're fairly confident the Seven Isles will win against Narnia tomorrow?"

"Yes," she lied.

"And I'm _completely _confident that Peridan will win, so why don't we make it interesting."

Agatha narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Interesting how?"

He shrugged sheepishly.

"A bet of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"Yes, of sorts, seeing as I can't think of anything to bet at the current moment in time."

"Winner decides after they win," she suggested.

"That could work. Alright so whichever country wins the jousting match tomorrow…."

"Decides what they want to make the other person do," she finished.

"I… don't like the sound of that," he chuckled.

"Oh, and here I thought you were so obnoxiously confident."

"I am not obnoxiously confident! Honestly, that is my brother's job. I am merely certain of my friend's abilities in jousting."

"In other words, obnoxiously confident about your friend."

Edmund rolled his eyes, and stuck out his hand. Agatha looked at it with a confused expression.

"Handshake to make it official," he explained.

She tightened her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do you have a problem with a simple handshake?"

She glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"And if I do?" she inquired.

"Too bad," he retorted.

Agatha rolled her eyes and shook his hand. It was brief and quick because in all honesty she didn't like touching people if she could avoid it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Yes, you will; prepared to be disappointed."

Edmund smirked as she walked into the arena. She waited a few minutes until she was certain that Edmund was gone and shouted in a commanding tone as she walked toward the group:

"Lucifer and Deimos, you both are complete and utter morons. I swear… Callisto, _this _is how you joust…."

**OoOoOoO**

The next day everything around the island was bursting with excitement. Everyone got up bright and early to prepare for the starting competitions. Two tents were set up at either end of the circular arena for both competitors. Agatha along with the rest of her companions stood in the larger of the two tents helping Callisto with his armor.

"Make sure you double check his armor," said Agatha unexpectedly.

"What is it now?" Deimos snapped nastily.

"Make sure you double check his armor," she repeated slowly and clearly as if speaking with an unusually dump person; which in her opinion she was. "Especially around his torso; that's where all of the blows will be, so it needs to be more protected…. At the very least make sure his sides are secure!"

"Silence!" Lucifer hissed toward her.

"What!"

"Enough! Your opinion is clearly not wanted, and with good reason, so for once in your miserable little life shut your mouth."

"Why don't you --"

Io placed a hand on Agatha's shoulder which silenced her. She hissed and stormed out of the tent, and up into the stands. When she sat down, she was surprised to see Rotan sitting in the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharper than intended.

Rotan blinked at her.

"King Lune thought for the competitions Corin and I need to sit with our countries," he explained. "How's Callisto?"

"He's probably going to die today because his moron of a father is too proud."

Rotan stared at her.

"Well… that isn't good."

"Depends on how you look at it."

The rest of the group, minus Io who was being Callisto's squire came up and sat down in their section. Agatha noticed that Nagini was pale and was biting her lip fiercely. Probably nervous about her brother, she thought.

"He's going to be fine right?" Nagini asked looking at Agatha and Rotan.

"If his armor's on correctly then yes; if it isn't then who knows," replied Agatha. She crossed her arms and legs staring annoyingly toward the middle of the arena.

Nagini frowned and looked away.

"He's going to be fine Nagini," said Rotan frowning at Agatha.

Before she could retaliate a loud musical horn sounded off, and Duke Cedric stood up from his chair at the head of the arena, and shouted joyously:

"Let Casca begin!" The crowd cheered and the music group played as the six competitors came out riding their horses. They galloped around the horizontal, cylinder-like divider three times before taking their spots on the sidelines in front of their countries' flags.

The duke introduced the first two champions that would be competing: Callisto and Lord Peridan. Agatha saw Io hand Callisto his helmet, and lance before slapping Storm so he would move. The two men took their places at either end of the divider, and perfected their grip on their lances. Simultaneously they lowered the fronts of their helmets.

Everything fell silent as all eyes in the crowd looked toward the young boy in the center holding a large white flag that, when lowered, signified the beginning of the competition. The air was thick with tension, and nothing could be heard except the crashing of the waves. Ever so slowly the boy stepped backward lowering the flag. As soon as the flag touched the ground the competitors took off galloping toward one another.

The crowd gasped as Peridan and Callisto came closer to each other, ready to knock one another off with their lances. Just when they were about hit each other they both moved their heads to dodge the lance. Agatha heard Nagini sigh in relief.

They turned back toward each other, ready for another round. The horses galloped toward each other, as the air sparkled with excitement and expectation. The horses were nearly nose to nose, as the lances went down. The lances' edges collaged with one another's chest, knocking them both over, and onto the ground.

Nagini widen her eyes in panic and paled as if she had been the one to be hit.

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

Agatha and Rotan stood up with Nagini to get a better look. The twin screamed as she saw Callisto lying on the ground with blood around him, and with half of Peridan's lance stuck in his lower torso.

"His armor wasn't right," said Rotan breathlessly.

Nagini whimpered as healers ran out to help Callisto and Peridan.

"Now, didn't someone mention that the armor should be double checked? Who was that incredibly knowledgeable person? Oh wait, that was me!" Agatha glared at Lucifer and Deimos. "Maybe next time you should listen to me instead of your pride. Come on Nagini let's go look at Callisto."

She grabbed Nagini's trembling hand and led her toward the healer's tent.

* * *

**A/N **_Uhh... good news I'm not dead and I finally finished this chapter! Obviously. I have no idea why it took me so long, and I apologize for the long wait, hopefully this chapter was worth it! I already have most of the next chapter planned out, so it definitely won't take as long as this chapter did. Thanks for reading and the reviews! Oh and sorry for any little grammar mistakes, I tried my best._


	4. Letters and Accidents

**Chapter Three – Letters and Accidents**

_Dear Asana, _

_Well I finally found the time to write to you! Granted it's in the middle of the night and I'm sitting on the beach, but regardless. A lot has happened since we left, and before you ask, yes as unfortunate as it is I haven't killed Lucifer or Deimos. Yet at least, but if they keep up their current attitudes that will change sometime soon! I honestly have no clue how Naginiputs up with Lucifer. Oh wait yes I do; she ignores it all! If she fought back or defended herself whenever he said something sexist to her, I'd be able to talk to her for more than five minutes without longing to slap her! But no all she does is roll over and take it! She doesn't like it, I know she doesn't, her lips always tighten whenever he says something like that. There is a brain working inside of her head she just needs to learn how to use it! _

_You can also tell Sylvia and Sirius that Rotan is in perfect health and hasn't accidentally killed himself yet (not for his lack of trying though, but feel free to leave that part out). He is also having the time of his life here. Day after day with Corin and no school of any kind; plus no adults telling them what to do! You know how Lune is with Corin, always letting him go and do whatever he wants as long as someone goes with him (Lune has such a fear of someone kidnapping the boy – not that I can blame the poor man). Since Rotan spends all of his time with Corinthat extends to him as well. I'm not positive, but I think Lune might actually think of Rotan as Corin's long lost twin. Earlier today I saw the three of them together, and Lune kept on looking at Rotan then at Corin as if trying (or hoping) to find some similarities between them. But the only thing they have in common appearance wise is their hair color, and even then Rotan's is darker than Corin's. It's so pathetically sad! It's been eight years; he should just stop hoping for the sake of his sanity. I can picture you having a shocked expression now, well it is the truth and you know it is! _

_Anyway, you should have came Asana! You'd love it here! I still don't understand why you wouldn't come (and if you say because of Quigley I will strangle you when I get home, and then him! Not only is he the world's biggest pompous ass but he might as well be your brother since we've lived in Tristan's house for the past nine years. Besides you're only sixteen, the last thing you need to do is court someone!). Plus if you did come then I'd actually have someone to talk to. Honestly the only person I can speak to for a prolonged period of time without wanting to tear out my hair (or their hair) is Aral and sometimes Io and Rotan (as long as they aren't with Nagini or Corin as they both act completely ridiculous whenever they are around). And Aral is always with his fellow Telmarines, so I barely see him anyway. _

_So you along with everyone else are probably wondering about the tournament. Well we aren't doing too badly actually. Well besides Callisto nearly getting killed, but other than that we're fine (Callisto is perfectly fine now. In the first jousting competition a lance pierced him through the stomach, but the healers healed him with something called fire flower juice, and the wound practically disappeared).We won against Narnia (something which I am very cocky about, but more on that later), the Lone Islands, Terebinthia, but we lost against Telmar (Aral was completely insufferable afterward!), Calormen, and Archenland (Rotan didn't speak to Corin for the rest of the day). All in all not too bad, Calormen completely conquered us all with Telmar and Archenland close behind. Archery is next and Callisto is starting training tomorrow, but I'm not even going to bother to watch. You know better than anyone how completely horrid I am at archery and watching it will just get me aggravated. Any advice my archery gifted sister? Our first competition is in three days, so hurry up with your response little lady! _

_I've met one of the kings of Narnia, Edmund his name is (he actually told me to call him that when I first met him. Which was fine by me, you know how much I think titles are completely pointless, but isn't that a little odd?). We made a bet against the jousting competition between our countries and I won! He gave me a few coins, though the bet said that I got to choose what I would receive if the Seven Isles won, but I didn't care much. If it had been with Aral or someone I would have argued until he recognized that I was right, but I didn't see the point doing that with the king (after all I don't know him well, and I got some money out of it anyway). _

_How is everyone? The Dragons? How's Serene doing without her buddy Storm? Tristan and Dora, and Sirius and Sylvia, how are they? How are you? Write back soon._

_With love,_

_Agatha._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Edmund leaned back in his seat, and watched as his sister taught Peridan how to properly arch. Peridan's expression had amused him greatly when he found out Susan the Gentle was to teach him archery. The lord had only recently moved back to his ancestral home of Narnia from Archenland, and had yet to learn much about Narnia's monarchs. Though watching the pair now, Edmund was beginning to regret that decision. Despite Susan's superior archery skills, not much archery seemed to be getting done.

"How's Lucy?" Edmund asked his older brother Peter, who was reading a letter from the youngest sibling they had received that morning hoping to distract himself from his sister and Peridan.

"Bored by the sounds of it," chuckled Peter as he looked up from the letter and at his brother.

"Bored?" For all of his might Edmund could not picture lively little Lucy _bored_. No matter what the situation was, the girl always managed to find something to amuse herself with.

"She says, and I quote, 'I never realized how much work you three have to do on a daily basis. It's so _tiresome, _how do you put up with it? Especially you two Peter and Ed; all of the meetings and law books make my head ache. I don't know how I would do this on my own, and I thank Aslan everyday that I have you three to share this wondrous journey with me, and that I have faithful Tumnus and Oreiusto help me while you all are away. I miss you terribly, but I'm glad you all are off having fun; you deserve it.'" The High King folded up the letter with a small smile.

"Oh Lu." Edmund smiled, feeling a sudden longing for his younger sister.

They heard a shy giggle come from Susan, and the brothers looked in her direction, glaring at Peridan.

"Not much archery seems to be getting done," noted Peter still glaring toward the lord.

"No, not much," agreed the younger king.

The High King looked at Edmund from the corner of his eyes mischievously.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking dear brother?" He asked.

Edmund smirked, knowing what was on his brother's mind.

"I do believe I _am_."

Peter stood up, and stretched dramatically.

"Well _I_ believe that I am quite bored brother."

"What_ shall_ we do to pass the time?" Edmund asked playing along.

"Hmm…. Well we simply cannot leave our dear sister here all alone with Lord Peridan. That is just abhorrently improper!"

Edmund tapped the hilt of his sword in mock thought.

"Well the only thing I can think of to amuse ourselves is sparring."

"Brilliant idea," said Peter enthusiastically. "Plus I have no hesitation in saying that Oreius would be most disappointed in us if we became lax in our training merely because he isn't here."

Edmund chuckled as he and Peter walked down the steps. When she saw her brothers coming down, Susan's azure eyes narrowed slightly.

"Where are you two going?" She asked.

"Oh simply down here to spar," replied Edmund nonchalantly. "No need to worry Su we'll be _right here _in case you may need us… for whatever reason."

Peter chuckled to himself, as Susan shot an arrow with a frown.

Continuing with their act to show what could happen to someone who hurt one of their sisters, the kings slowly drew their swords. Before they could begin sparring there was a loud shout and something light collided into Peter. The High King turned around, looked down at the ground, and saw a young boy staring up at him with a terrified expression. Edmund looked as well, and recognized the boy as Corin's friend Roran…Rozan or something like that. Standing a few feet away was the Archenland prince himself staring at Peter with his mouth agape. Was his brother really _that _intimidating? Edmund looked at the two eight year-olds and then at his brother. Yes he was… to eight year-olds at least.

"S-Sorry sir," stuttered Rotan staring at Peter's sword Rhindon.

Peter lowered his sword and smiled at the boy.

"It's alright," he said as he offered Rotan his hand. "But you should always look where you're going."

The boy looked even more shocked than before, but took Peter's hand and stood up.

"Sorry," said Rotan again, as Corin ran toward them.

"We didn't know you were in here your Majesties," added Corin. "We thought my father and Shar were in here."

"But they aren't."

"So we'll just be going then," said Corinas he yanked on Rotan's sleeve.

Peter and Edmund chuckled as the boys ran toward Susan and Peridan.

"That was odd," noted Edmund.

Peter shook his head, amused, as he lifted his sword again. Again the brothers were cut off, this time by a high-pitched, horrified scream. The brothers looked over and saw Susan, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth, and Peridan down beside Rotan who was clutching his knee which had an arrow sticking out of it.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"What happened?" Agatha demanded as she ran into the healer's tent with Aral right behind her.

"It's nothing," said Rotan as he sat up. "I'm fine."

The boy was lying on a large cot with a bandage around his knee, with Corin sitting next to him. Rotan looked a little pale but otherwise fine. Edmund, Peter, and Peridan stood around the cot, as Susan sat at the end with tears in her eyes.

"To be fair Rotan, you got shot with an arrow," said Aral. "That's not exactly nothing."

"Thank you! Besides if I'm going to write to your mother, I would like to tell her what exactly happened," added Agatha.

"What! You're going to tell my mom?" Rotan asked with a hurt expression.

"I promised to tell her when or if something happened to you, and this counts as something she would want to know about."

"But she'd make me go home!"

"How would she do that?" Corin asked curiously. "She's not here to make you do anything."

"I don't know, but it would happen! My mom is just scary like that!"

Peter and Edmund looked at each other, and then quickly looked away as to not start laughing since they knew nothing was funny about this situation except what Rotan had said.

Agatha sighed heavily before repeating her question about what happened. Rotan bit his lip and looked at Corin for help. He didn't want to tell Agatha about Queen Susan shooting him, since it had been a complete accident, and she had been apologizing and crying profusely since it happened. The injury was not serious and hardly hurt. Besides all of that Rotan knew Agatha would blow it out of proportion and most likely end up lashing out at Susan.

"Rotan," said Agatha in a deadly calm voice. "I will only ask this one more time, and for your sake you better answer me, what happened?" She placed her hands on her hips and locked eyes with him.

Rotan bit his lip again, his eyes slowly looking over at Susan. Agatha followed his gaze and immediately glared at the queen.

"What did he ever do to you?" She demanded.

Instantly all of the males (minus Aral) in the room shouted that it wasn't Susan's fault.

"It was an accident!" Susan exclaimed tearfully.

"How do you _accidently_ shoot someone?" Agatha challenged.

"Agatha everything's fine," insisted Rotan, as he stood up to demonstrate. "See? No harm no foul."

No one paid him any attention.

"I…I don't know, I didn't see him! I wouldn't do something like that purposefully!" Susan argued, standing up.

"Well you still did it!"

Peter stepped up and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"That's enough," he said firmly. "No harm was meant and Rotan is healing perfectly fine –"

"It doesn't matter if _harm was meant _it was still inflict –"

Aral placed his hand over Agatha's mouth cutting her off.

"Are you fine Rotan?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

"Okay then, let's _go_ Agatha."

The girl bit on Aral's hand causing him to remove it from over her mouth, and glared at him.

"I'm not fin –"

"Yes you are, now let's_ go_!"

The Telmarine all but threw her out of the tent.

* * *

**A/N **_Whhooossshhh... do you hear that, that's the sound of time flying by. I am so sorry, my only excuse is high school, but that's not even an excuse! I am hoping that the next chapter won't take as long (but then again I said that last time!). Ugh I am such a failure at updating. Many apologies! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! _


	5. Grapes and Chess

**Chapter Four – Grapes and Chess**

Much to Agatha's dismay, Rotan became instantly fascinated with the Narnians. The days following the accident, the boy couldn't be seen anywhere without the young monarchs.

"I just don't understand it," said Agatha to Aral. "He gets shot by one of them, and immediately becomes their friend. It doesn't make any sense!"

It was three days after the incident, and the friends were lounging around the Telmarine campsite killing some time before the archery competitions started. Agatha was venting to her friend how completely idiotic she thought Rotan was, while attempting to read her sister's letter which had arrived that morning. Aral was lying in a hammock, eating grapes while doing his best to pay attention to the girl.

"Not everyone holds grudges like you do," mumbled Aral, popping a grape into his mouth.

She glared at him.

"Regardless... it still doesn't make any sense."

"You're being unnecessarily stubborn as usual. Plus a little hypocritical; didn't you make a bet with one of the Narnian kings?" Aral asked her.

"Well, yes... but that was_ before _Rotan got shot! Completely different scenarios!"

"I am still shocked that that happened! Honestly you _betting_ with someone, probably being _nice_ as in a little bit _pleasant_. Truly astounding."

Agatha stared at Aral.

"What is so _astounding_ about that?"

Aral crewed on another grape as he pondered the question.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you're only really, truly nice to Asana. And even then it's hard to notice."

Agatha kept her steely gaze on the prince.

"You're not the most unpleasant person and you are _definitely _not the most pleasant. I truly don't understand how I am able to put up with your incessant violent and harmful tendencies everyday; clearly I am a saint forced to walk among the lowly mortals such as yourself."

"A saint..._ right. _You are definitely more delusional than I thought you were; which is saying something. And everyday? This is the first time we've seen each other all year," said Agatha, as she went back to her letter.

"Ah yes; it saddens me as well," sighed Aral sincerely.

"Will you be quiet and eat your grapes so I can read this!" The girl shook the parchment for emphasis.

"The conversation gets just the teeniest bit emotional and you immediately end it; how typical. You know living life that way is not a good thing, Agatha. Emotions should be expressed --"

"I thought I told you to be quiet and eat your grapes!" She said harshly. "Not to give me a psychological examination."

"But you need one --"

"Aral!"

"Fine, ruin my entertainment." The prince shut his eyes, placed an arm behind his head, and ate another grape, completely ignoring his friend.

"Finally," sighed Agatha looking over her letter again.

As she read, Agatha felt a flash of nostalgia rush through her. As her sister described everyone's excitement for the tournament, Agatha could easily picture it all. She could picture Tristan's pleased expression and small smile, and Dora's laugh, and Quigley's impassive expression. Sirius and Sylvia would be relieved their son was behaving and glad he was enjoying himself so much; Sirius, she knew, would no doubt be betting with Tristan about the outcome of Casca. When Asana mentioned the Dragons, Agatha sighed. Besides her sister the Dragons were the creatures she missed the most. The Dragons lived only a mile or so away from the town in a large valley that was surrounded by mountains. Visits were frequent and expected. She missed climbing onto their backs and flying high up through the clouds, the witty and thought provoking debates, and the bluntness that was Dragons. A tinge of guilt accompanied her longing; Leofric, the head Dragon, and numerous others wanted to come to Casca with them, saying that it would be quicker to fly. As true as that was (nothing was faster than a flying Dragon) they had decided that talking Dragons, which were probably the most intimidating creatures alive in Agatha's opinion, would be too alarming for the other participates. She had fought for the Dragons, but it was all in vain; once the Counsel of Redhaven made a decision there was no changing it.

She continued reading and internally groaned when Asana teased her about betting with Edmund. Honestly, she thought as she read, she makes it sound as if it would be more like me to start a war! I am not that bad! Her sister continued on the subject of the king by giving her opinion why he let Agatha call him by his name without his title:

_Remember Agatha, Casca is a highly informal event. Granted I don't know this man personally, but I'm sure he merely thought it pointless to use his title during an event meant to bring countries and people together._

It was so obvious that Agatha was embarrassed not having thought of it. She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes before going back to the letter.

_Well either that or he was so taken by you and your beauty that he forgot all about his little title._

Agatha snorted so loudly that Aral broke out of his trance and glanced at her. Oh yes I'm sure that's the reason Asana, she thought sarcastically.

Asana ended the letter with well-wishes and a reminder that Callisto needs to keep his feet spread apart and keep a steady hold on the string.

"So how's Asana?" Aral asked as Agatha rolled up the letter and placed it in her pouch.

"Just dandy," she replied.

"Well that was convincing."

"She's Asana how do you expect her to be?" Agatha asked thinking that her sister was one of the most content people she knew. "Depressed?"

"I don't know, hence the question. Besides you never know, with you as her sister depression wouldn't be that big of a surprise," he retorted as Agatha's jaw clenched.

There were many thing Agatha didn't care about and could easily ignore, her hair for instance. But onething she could never stand was jabs at Asana and at whether or not she was a decent sister. Agatha spent too much of her time pondering the same thing, she didn't need people to joke about. Aral knew this.

She reached behind her, and picked up the hard, scratchy pillow that was used as a cushion for the chair. Personally Agatha thought the chair was far more comfortable without it, but that was besides the point. The girl smirked as Aral sighed, completely oblivious as he usually was whenever he was tired and bored. She wondered faintly how much the pillow would hurt (it was very hard) but then decided she didn't care; let it hurt him a little. Agatha tightened her grip on the pillow before whipping it at her friend. The result was not intended but much funnier than Agatha had meant it to be.

The pillow, which was meant to hit the prince's head, ended up hitting the grape bowl instead. Grapes flew out completely surprising Aral. Surprising him so much that the prince threw his arms over his face. This quick movement didn't agree with the hammock, unfortunately for the Telmarine. The hammock rocked suddenly, causing Aral, who was not in a decent position to fix his balance, to fall out of it. He sat on the ground his mouth agape, with grapes all around him, and the bowl on top of his head. How the bowl got onto his head, Agatha wasn't entirely sure. Aral's expression was one of complete shock and incomprehension that Agatha started laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Her hysterical laughter seemed to bring the prince back to reality and he blinked.

"What just happened?" Aral asked as Agatha clenched her stomach with tears of mirth in her eyes. She was struggling to catch her breath.

"You...pillow...bowl... and crash!" Agatha laughed unable to form a coherent sentence. She attempted to use her hands to demonstrate but that just caused her to laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked. "And why are you on the ground Aral?"

If she hadn't been struggling to catch her breath, Agatha would have groaned. It was Rotan, which was perfectly fine, but lately the boy was always accompanied with the Narnians. Mostly with the queen and the last thing Agatha wanted was to deal with the idiotic woman.

"I think we would all like an answer to that Rotan," chuckled a deep voice.

Oh. Agatha turned around and saw Rotan and Corin not with the queen, but with her dark haired brother Edmund. Noticing her looking over in this direction, Edmund smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"Good afternoon; it's a pleasure to see you again Agatha," he said quietly.

Positive he was just saying that, Agatha just looked at him.

"I'm sure it is," she muttered, not caring if he heard her or not.

If he had, the king gave no indication as he turned toward Aral who was running his fingers through his hair dislodging any grape bits that were in there.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure, good sir. I'm Edmund," he continued as he stuck out his hand for Aral to shake.

Agatha stood up, raising an eyebrow. Good sir? Was Edmund serious? Manners were one thing, but this was boarding on far too formal.

"I'm Aral, and I would shake your hand, but I assume you don't want any grape juice on you." The prince held up his purple stained hand. Edmund let his hand fall.

"Why are you on the ground covered in grape juice anyway Aral?" Corin asked as Aral stood up.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know it's all Agatha's fault."

The girl chuckled and smiled.

"I will gladly take the blame for this. I would pay good money to see that expression again."

Aral rolled his eyes as he brushed grape skins off his arm.

"Actually the boys and I came here for a reason," said Edmund looking at Agatha again. "Rotan and Corin want to learn how to play chess and Rotan thought you would be willing to be partners with him so we can play teams."

The eight year old looked up at the king with a frown.

"No I didn't," he said innocently. "Inviting Agatha was your idea."

Aral snorted before quickly shutting his mouth and smirking at Agatha, who glared at him in retaliation. Edmund chuckled while ruffling the boy's hair.

"True I did; I thought she would be a decent partner considering how close you are to her."

"But," said Corin. "King Peter said --"

"My brother is an idiot who has no idea what he's talking about," interrupted Edmund quickly. It was such a difference from the formal, calm tone he had used before that Agatha might have chuckled if she hadn't felt so awkward and annoyed.

Corin and Rotan's eyes widened, clearly shocked by the king insulting his brother.

"But--"

Edmund quickly covered the boys' mouths with his large hands.

"So, would you like to play chess with us or not?"

Agatha did her best to not grimace. Chess? Ugh, she could already hear the yawns of pure boredom. Tristan had attempted to teach Agatha chess when she was younger, but the girl proved to be a too impatient person for the game.

Before she could decline, Aral scoffed.

"Agatha and chess. You're joking of course."

"Why would I be?" Edmund asked him.

"Well for one thing she doesn't even know how to play-- "

"And for another I happen to be standing right here and can perfectly explain my chess skills for myself. And yes Aral I do know how to play, I just choose not to," snapped Agatha.

"Really?" Aral raised his eyebrows. "Okay then, which set of pieces go first? Black or white?"

Agatha swallowed, feeling an embarrassed heat rush through her body. She wasn't entirely sure of the answer.

"Exactly you have no idea. Besides Agatha's too impatient for chess; she could never last a whole game."

The girl grind her teeth wishing she could punch Aral for speaking for her.

"Shut up and go to hell Aral! You have no idea whether I'd last a whole game or not!"

"Hmm...seems I've struck a nerve."

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to – " Edmund started.

"Oh I want to! I haven't played chess in a few years, so my game isn't up to par. I'm sure with a quick refresher I'll be just fine!"

"If you're sure –"

"I am."

"Well," said Aral. "Good luck with that." He looked at the Narnian. "My heart goes out to you; you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

"Aral go–" Agatha shouted angrily.

"Wash up? Excellent idea, that's exactly what I was planning on doing, seeing as _someone_ decided to cover me in grapes." Aral leaned closer to Agatha and stage whispered. "Which that someone should have known I'd get that someone back for."

While Agatha gave her friend the death glare, while literally biting her tongue so the kids wouldn't hear the curses that were running through her mind. The friend in question smiled widely and waved to the group.

"Good day all," he said as he walked into his tent.

There was an awkward pause as Agatha took numerous deep breaths, and tried to unclench her fists.

"So..." said Rotan carefully, looking warily up at her. "Are you playing with us?"

Without thinking, Agatha nodded.

"Yay" The boy smiled, grabbing her hand, leading her along. "We haven't done anything in awhile and I missed you. King Edmund is really nice, Agatha, I think you'd like him! His brother and sister are nice too!"

As Rotan babbled, the full realization of what she agreed to hit her. Numerous hours of tedious, never ending chess, with Rotan, Corin...and Edmund. Agatha clenched her teeth, vowing that Aral would pay for this someday.

* * *

"Check mate," said Corin jubilantly with a large smile, as he took the white king off the board.

After an hour or so of instructions and explanations of the game, the group finally started playing. They were three games into it, and Agatha and Rotan hadn't won one yet. The part that bothered Agatha the most was that Edmund was barely playing. He just sat there observing the game, and only saying something if Corin asked him, which wasn't as often as one would think. Needless to say Agatha was bored, and completely annoyed. Never a good combination.

Edmund looked at the boys as Corin's stomach growled.

"Why don't you two get something to eat," suggested the king as the boys rubbed their eyes. "I'm sure Susan has something that you can snack on."

The boys stood up, and looked at their friends.

"What are you two going to do?" Rotan asked.

"We're going to play another game," said Edmund lightly with a smirk, as if he knew how utterly bored and annoyed Agatha was.

"Okay, come on Rotan I'm hungry!" Corin said while grabbing Rotan's arm and running away.

Agatha sighed as she set up her side of the board. Edmund looked at her, his dark eyes flickering with amusement.

"We don't have to play another game if you don't want to," he said.

"Another game? You haven't even played one yet. You explained the game and then just watched the rest of the time," said Agatha grumpily.

"How else was Corin suppose to learn? Besides I helped him when he needed it, which is playing all the same, just not as actively as others."

Agatha rolled her eyes and moved her pawn two spaces forward. They were silent as they played.

"Check," muttered Edmund only a few moves later.

"What?" Agatha snapped, glaring at the board, wondering how Edmund already checked her so early in the game.

His mouth twitched as if he was trying to hold back a smile, while Agatha searched the board for a way out. There wasn't any. Not seeing any way out, she moved her last pawn up a space.

"Check mate," murmured Edmund, taking her king off the board.

"Another game," she said setting up the board again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Agatha knew there was a very slim chance that she would actually win, but she wanted to prove to herself that she could at least hold her own in chess.

As they played Agatha noticed that she seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Completely surprised but not suspicious she continued playing the way she was. Until...

"Check," she said, though it sounded more like a questions than a statement. As she studied the board more closely she internally groaned. She could clearly see a way for Edmund to get out of check and then most likely win. Oddly though, when Edmund moved he didn't get out of check, or do anything to stop Agatha from winning. Slowly she captured the king.

"Check mate," she whispered slowly, her hazel eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Edmund nodded while clearing the board.

"The archery competitions are going to start soon," he said. "We should head over there."

"You let me win," she accused.

"Queen Susan says the archery is about to start!" Corin shouted, running toward them with Rotan and Susan close behind. The boys both had messy faces, but Agatha didn't care enough to point it out.

"Let's go," said Rotan grabbing Agatha's hand.

"There's no rush boys," said Edmund before looking at Agatha. "And no I didn't."

"Yes you did," insisted the girl, glaring at Edmund. "There was a perfect opportunity for you to not lose when you did but you didn't take it!"

"Well obviously I didn't see it."

"A blind person could have seen it! _I_ noticed it for crying out loud! So of course you did; chess master that you seem to be."

"You won, accept that and don't cause a fuss," insisted Edmund in a stern tone that ended the conversation.

"Fuss?" Agatha wondered aloud before shaking her head. "And no, I won't accept it, because clearly you –"

"You're overreacting," whispered the king. They were getting closer to the arena. "And blowing winning out of proportion."

"Normally I wouldn't but seeing as you decided I wasn't good enough to win without you letting me, I won't," she hissed.

"When did I ever say that?"

"You implied it when you let me win!"

"You both are acting childish, stop this –" started Susan.

"Oh sod off, this doesn't concern you," snapped Agatha. Rotan and Corin looked at each other, shocked that Agatha would say such a thing to a queen.

"As much as I object to her tone and speech, I agree; this doesn't really concern you Su," said Edmund to his sister before looking at Agatha with a patient expression that annoyed her even more. "And there is no reason to speak to my sister that way, she was merely trying to help."

"And epically failing at it," she mumbled.

"There is no point for you to be so annoyed; I didn't let you win."

"I didn't think you'd be a liar."

Edmund ran his fingers through his hair, clearly at the end of his patience. They walked into the arena, merging into the crowd.

"What can I say that would make you see reason?"

"Just tell me you let me win and I'll shut up," said Agatha.

He rolled his eyes.

"Doubt that," he murmured to himself. "But if I did that, I would actually be a liar now wouldn't I? And that would be setting a horrible example for Rotan and Corin now wouldn't it?"

The king gestured toward the two boys who were watching the argument with vast interest. Agatha scowled.

"Just...go die in hole, Edmund. Find a hole, fall into it, and just wait," snapped Agatha as she walked up the stairs toward the Seven Isles section of the arena. A shocked Rotan and Corin followed her.

Edmund turned toward his sister.

"Did she just tell me to go die in a hole?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," said Susan as they walked toward their own section where Peter was sitting. "Where that girl learned her manners, I don't want to know."

"I've been told to go to many places, but never to go die in a hole," continued Edmund, slightly in shock.

"There's a first time for everything."

The siblings sat down next to their elder brother who was talking to Peridan, Edmund looked up toward the Seven Isles section where Agatha seemed to be talking to Io. Susan followed his gaze.

"She's such an ill-tempered girl," noted the queen giving her brother a side long glance.

"Different," amended the king softly as a horn blew signaling the starting of the event. "She's different."

* * *

_Author's Note: GASP! What's this, an update! Why yes it is, though not one of my best I'm sure. This month has been jam packed with lot's of stuff, like LitCast for one. LitCast is a brand new podcast that I host along with Crazyelf22, Fierce Queen, and Jaybird (a friend of mine from school). Our first episode, Where Catapillars Turn into Horses, just came out, so check it out at www. wix . com /Litcast /Litcast. Go to the page labeled LitCast, click the first episode link, then on the new page type in the code, then wait for the countdown to finish, and you can download the episode. _

_Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter, I have a decent idea of what's happening in the next chapter, so it definitely shouldn't take a month for me to write (knock on wood)._


	6. Reminders and Nighttime Wanderings

**Chapter Five – Reminders and Nighttime Wanderings **

Callisto proved to be much more proficient at archery than he was at jousting. He won four competitions out of six moving the Seven Isles up a place in the over all score for the day. The final archery competitions would finish up tomorrow. Agatha stood up, stretched, and yawned. Archery had to be one of the most boring things to watch over and over again. She looked around for Rotan, wondering if he had fallen asleep. Lord Dar had come to take Corin back to the Archenlander's tents an hour or so ago due to the lateness of the hour, but Rotan, no matter how much she pestered him, wouldn't go to bed. He insisted that he was old enough to stay up and finish watching the games, and Agatha didn't argue any further knowing he'd fall asleep soon enough. The girl looked down at the seat, and, as she expected, saw the boy fast asleep with his head resting on the armrest. Agatha couldn't help but smile slightly at the innocent picture.

"Rotan," she whispered, nudging his arm. "Rotan the competition is over, it's time to head back to camp. Wake up." After a few more shoves, he finally opened his eyes.

"What?" Rotan rubbed his left eye lazily.

"Time to go."

The boy wrapped an arm around her hips and rested his head on her waist, practically already back to sleep. The pair slowly made their way down the steps and out of the arena. It took so long for Rotan to wake up and to get out of the arena that the beach was completely deserted. The only light was coming from the stars and the only sounds were the crashing waves and the wind. For some reason this caused her heart to pick up speed and for the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. She tightened her arm around Rotan as they walked.

The waves that lapped at their feet were ice cold and seeped through their shoes. Not even the blast of cold water calmed her nerves. Agatha looked behind her and immediately looked back forward, annoyed with herself. A frequent past time of her's was taking walks in the middle of the night, it made no sense for her to be jumpy. Of course it could easily be because she was in a new place and had Rotan with her, but Agatha liked to think she had more courage than that.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Rotan lift his head.

"Deimos?" The boy said, blinking rapidly.

Deimos? Agatha followed the boy's gaze and indeed saw her fellow Seven Isles resident walking toward them. His face was hidden in the shadows and his steps were completely silent as he crossed the sandy beach. In the dim moonlight he reminded Agatha of a ghost. The way he stopped walking and stared at them only increased that opinion.

"You should be in bed," said Deimos, his soft, smooth voice cool and calm as he fixed his steely gaze on Rotan.

"Where do you think I'm taking him?" Agatha asked him. "Besides so should you."

"You shouldn't be outside this late either," continued Deimos as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Especially in a place you don't know what or who could be lurking about."

Agatha scowled.

"There isn't any need to scare him," she argued.

Again the man gave no indication that he heard her, and continued looking at Rotan, as a loud snap filled the air. The boy moved closer to Agatha.

"That's enough," she said, annoyed. "It's late, and you're keeping Rotan from his sleep." she glanced down at the boy. "Come on I'll put you to –"

"No, no, Callisto and Nagini can do that," interrupted Deimos, gesturing to the twins who had just come out of their tents. They looked over toward the group and walked over when they saw Deimos gesture to them.

"Will you put Rotan to bed," he said to the twins. "I want to have a chat with Agatha."

The girl raised an eyebrow, and looked curiously at the twins, who shrugged in response. Feeling as though she was in trouble for whatever reason, Agatha turned to look at Deimos. He had never been a man of many words, so she was curious against her better judgment. The man was quiet for a moment before he said;

"Go die in a hole? You told a Narnian king to go die in a hole?" His gaze burned a hole in her forehead with its intensity.

Figuring he was just getting started and already knew the answer, Agatha didn't say anything while crossing her arms defensively.

"It –"

He held up a hand to stop her.

"There is nothing you can say that can make this acceptable."

That threw Agatha for a moment. Had it really been such a big deal? A flash of annoyance ran through her as she figured if it had been practically any other person they wouldn't be having this conversation. Bah! She loathed the idiotic status system.

"How did you find out anyway?" She inquired, arms still crossed.

Deimos scoffed and rolled his eyes. "When you shout something like that in the middle of a crowd, people are going to hear, but that is not the point –"

"Why are you just mentioning this _now_ when we were just at the arena together?"

"Because I knew you would argue, but again that is not the point. You are aware that you are going to be eighteen soon, and _why_ we allowed you to come here in the first place correct?"

Of course she remembered. Her parents, Benedick and Hermia, had been the representatives of their home island Cicero, and thus apart of the Brenn Council. The Seven Isles government was made up of two councils, Brenn Council and the Redhaven Council. The Brenn Council was full of representatives from each of the seven islands, Brenn, Muil, Cicero, Gebony, Elvra, Aegeon, and Kasa. The represetnatives were to be the voice of his or her islands and speak out during the many meetings of both councils. Majority of the time, the representatives simply ran in families, though elections were not unheard of. The Redhaven Council consists of four families that could trace their ancestry as far back as to King Frank and Queen Helen's reign in Narnia that were ancestors of the original four lords who had lead the colonization of the isles. This council's job dealt with the keeping the isles united, and prosperous. What they decided was final, and the law.

When Agatha's parents suddenly died, it was decided that Agatha, who was only eight at the time, wasn't old enough to act as a delegate. So, Cicero elected Tristan as acting representative until Agatha reached the age of eighteen to take over. Then when Tristan felt he was too old to handle politics and his typical job as healer, he let his son, Quigley, take over his political power. When the Seven Isles received their invitation to the tournament, everybody agreed that it was a brilliant opportunity to get Agatha acquainted with other countries, and for her to learn the art of diplomacy. Had it been anyone else the plan would have worked excellently, but as it turns out Agatha wanted nothing to do with the government. In fact she was dreading her upcoming birthday.

"Of course I remember," she replied tonelessly.

"Well then, prove it, and start acting like someone who's going to have some influence someday," he countered.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Quigley is doing a wonderful job at it. He was born to do this."

"The big deal is, it's your birthright whether you like it or not."

Agatha dramatically rolled her eyes.

"I have a sister who would probably enjoy it much more than I would. Why can't she do it?"

She hated how whinny and childish she sounded, but it couldn't be helped. The girl knew that she wouldn't enjoy nor do well at representing her isle and playing the game that was politics. Because even in the isles that's what politics were, a game. Saying the right thing to the right people, never letting your guard down and never saying exactly what you want or mean to. Agatha knew she could never do that and wouldn't enjoy it. Being blunt, almost too much so, was something she prided herself in. For her sister, who hated hurting people's feelings, saying what was wanted or needed to be said came more naturally. Agatha sometimes wished she could be more like that.

"Because you are the eldest, and your parents specially mentioned in their will that if something should happen to them, you would take over their position when you turned eighteen, or did you forget that part?" Deimos asked.

Agatha didn't respond as a knot formed in her throat. She stared out at the ocean; she _had_ forgotten that part. Forgotten the wishes and hopes of the two people who had _died_ to make sure she'd live. Oh yes, she knew she was horrible. Deimos, taking advantage of her thoughtful moment, grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. She flinched reflectively, she hated being touched in anyway, and stared at the sky refusing to meet his eyes.

"Tomorrow you _will_hold your tongue, and act polite even if it kills you," he said sternly, his nails scratching her chin lightly. Her hands balled in fists. "Plus you'll apologize to the Narnians."

Agatha jerked her chin out of his hand and glared at him.

"What?" she shouted in disbelief. Apologize? He couldn't be serious.

"You heard me, and you _will_ do it." he glared at her.

"And if I don't?" she couldn't help but ask, crossing her arms again.

"Then you won't just be hearing from me."

In other words do as I say or Lucifer will know about it was how Agatha interpreted it. The less than subtle threat was more than enough to demolish what little patience she had left. She started yelling at Deimos inquiring why her business was any of his concern and what exactly did he think he would accomplish by talking to her. Throughout her ranting, Deimos just stared at her, his face bearing no expression though his eyes showed something that resembled disappointment, as if he thought her better than this. When she was finished the night around them was oddly quiet, even the ocean seemed to be silent.

The man blinked and shook his head.

"You are _exactly_ like your mother," he said.

"Thank you," said Agatha suspiciously.

"That isn't a compliment; you're just as much an idiotic fool as she was."

_Smack! _

Agatha's stinging hand curled into a fist at her side while her eyes threw daggers at the man. Her body shook with tremors of anger.

"My mother was _not_ a fool," she said through her teeth.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but she was. Right up to the till the bitter end."

Not knowing whether it was the patronizing sweetheart, condescending tone, the reminder of how exactly her mother had died, or perhaps a mixture of all three, but something caused her vision to blur from anger and to snap her arm back to slap Deimos again. Deimos who apparently expected the slap this time, quickly caught her wrist.

"Go to hell," she hissed yanking her wrist out of his grasp.

"I'll give your parents your regards."

Unable to speak since her teeth were so clenched in rage, Agatha merely glared at him.

"Remember what I said," said Deimos sternly. "Or you'll end up exactly like your mother."

Agatha growled underneath her breath as a lump appeared into her throat and tears pricked her eyes. As quickly as possible she stormed past Deimos and down the beach. Having no idea where she was going, just that she wanted to get as far away as possible, Agatha walked aimlessly across the sand. The foam of the waves caressed her feet, soaking the bottom of her dress. Her mind was clear, and yet wasn't concentrating on walking; in her mind she could see her mom lying on the ground surrounded by blood. Her parents' killers were never found, and since the only witness was Agatha, who was too traumatized to remember what happened let alone who caused the trauma, the Councils barely had any leads. There were vague ideas, but nothing concrete. Even now, nine years later, Agatha still couldn't remember exactly what happened that night, and she knew she might never know. Part of her wanted to know, just so she knew once and for all what happened, but another larger part had a feeling she would be better off not knowing. Ignorance is bliss after all, she thought rubbing her burning, wet eyes.

"Agatha!"

The girl frowned, and stopped walking. Who was calling her name? The voice mixed with the sound of crashing waves making it unrecognizable.

"Agatha, please wait!"

This time the voice was recognizable and accompanied by the light pounding sound of quick footsteps against sand. Agatha sighed, as Nagini slowed her pace and stopped next to her.

"How are you?" Nagini asked, slightly out of breath. "I saw you and Deimos arguing. I thought you could use someone to talk to...."

Agatha stared at the girl expressionlessly thinking that if she did want to talk to someone Nagini wouldn't be that person. The girl's dark eyes looked over Agatha's face.

"Have you been crying?" She asked incredulously.

Agatha turned away and started walking again. Technically she hadn't been crying, her eyes were merely moist. Nagini followed, apparently determined to have a conversation with her.

"What did you two argue about?" She inquired, struggling to keep up with Agatha's maniac pace.

"As if it's any of your concern," was her mumbled response.

Nagini frowned, clearly not likening the answer or the tone.

"I just wanted to –"

"Wanted to what? Help? Don't bother you can't. Make me feel better? You obviously can't do that. Bring me back to the tent for some sleep? No doubt you'd fail at that too!"Agatha knew she was being unnecessarily hurtful, but she didn't care and it felt good to let out her anger.

` Nagini swallowed hard, and blinked.

"Deimos was definitely right," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Agatha stopped walking and turned to look at Nagini with glaring eyes. "I thought you said you didn't know what we argued about."

"I don't."

"Clearly you do or else there wouldn't be anything for you to think Deimos was right about. Unless you talked to him before, which I doubt."

Nagini didn't say anything for numerous seconds, obviously deciding on what to say.

"You both were yelling so loudly it was practically impossible to _not _hear what it was about," said Nagini suddenly.

"And you agree with Deimos?" Agatha asked, though it sounded more like a statement. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quite frankly yes; you really need to work on...well you're overall attitude." Nagini looked at her apologetically, yet certain of her answer.

"My overall attitude?"Agatha repeated flatly. "Why don't you just repeat everything Deimos said while you're at it; jeez, if you're going to bring this up again, at least think up something interesting and different to say. Oh who am I kidding, I'm talking to you! It's not like you know anything about politics or our government anyway."

She turned on her heels and walked away, wanting to be alone and tired of having this conversation. Nagini didn't take the hint, and followed her.

"You seem to forget that I'm older than you, and who my father is," she said keeping pace with Agatha.

"Oh yes I'm sure Lucifer, the world's biggest sexist pig, teaches you, his _daughter_, about politics, which as people say, is _man's business_." Agatha hoped her sarcastic tone gave the remark the right amount of scorn.

"Actually he thinks it's important for me to know about it, but not participate in it," corrected Nagini.

"Because _that's_ just so much better!"

The girls were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice where they were walking. It was only when Nagini stopped and looked around did they noticed that they had wandered into a rocky forest area that neither of them recognized. Nagini glanced around warily, as the wind blew around them, whistling as it went.

"Agatha," she said her heart pounding. "I think we should start heading back."

"No one said you had to follow me," responded Agatha. "You can go back, I feel like walking some more."

"But I-I don't know the way...." Agatha could tell from the girl's voice that she hated admitting it to her.

"That's the wonderful thing about sand, it leaves footprints. Just follow them," shrugged Agatha.

"I'm not leaving you out here by yourself. Aslan only knows what could happen."

Agatha sighed as her shoulders dropped. What would it take for this girl to leave her alone? It was obvious that she didn't want Nagini's company, and the girl wanted to leave, but she insisted on staying with her. It was beyond annoying.

"Fine then, stay with me and continue to annoy me to no end. I'm sure this'll end wonderfully," she said.

Nagini had had enough.

"Oh ha! That's rich coming from the most insufferable –"

"Shut up." Agatha snapped, as she heard a noise.

"See there you go again! You think everyone's beneath you and don't care what you do to –"

"I said shut up!" Agatha hissed. "I heard something."

The girls stood in silence trying to hear something in all the silence.

"I don't hear anything," whispered Nagini after a while.

"Shh..." Agatha bit her lip, knowing she heard something before. There it was again! It was the slightly muffled, and distant sounds of a group of people, most likely male, arguing. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but Agatha wondered what a group of people were doing out in the middle of the woodsso late at night. Without thinking she started forward with nothing but the muffled voices guiding her.

"Agatha," hissed Nagini. "What are you _doing_?"

"Going to find out what's making that noise and why they're in the woods so late."

"What?" Nagini ran after the girl shoving branches out of her way. Once she got close enough to her she continued.

"You are aware that curiosity killed the cat right? This has nothing to do with us, let's just go back." Nagini was practically begging for her to listen to reason.

"Ah yes, curiosity did kill the cat, but satisfactory revived it."

"Do you have a retort for everything?"

Agatha didn't bother answering, hoping that Nagini received the message to be quiet for once. The voices got louder and louder as they walked, and Nagini got generally more worried as they moved further along.

"Let's go back; this is insane!"

"Shush," snapped Agatha, tired of the girl's nagging and wanting to hear what the people were saying.

"I can't handle this much longer," a deep toned man was saying. "When are we going to finally _act_?"

Agatha crouched behind a tree, and listened closely. When Nagini caught up to her, Agatha pulled her down as well.

"Those main lands think they rule everything!" Someone else, an angrier tone, added.

"That will change soon," assured a smooth voice, that made the hair on Agatha's neck stand up and Nagini frowned as if she recognized it. "But the question is, how soon is soon?"

"Peace my brothers," whispered a voice Agatha definitely recognized.

"Duke Cedric?" She mouthed to Nagini who shrugged.

"This plan of ours is fool proof," continued Duke Cedric. "Gone are the days where people underestimate us just because we're islands. Soon we shall be the ones ruling and the main lands shall be our servants."

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes, and Agatha placed a finger to her lip, telling Nagini to continue to be silent. She slowly stood up, and looked through the branches toward the group of people. All she could see was the outlines of four upright bodies, and a large mansion in the distance. When the group started speaking again, Agatha ducked back behind the tree.

"When is this blasted tournament over? I'm not sure how long I can take exchanging pleasantries with that _High King_," said the deep-toned man scornfully.

"All in due time my friend," said Duke Cedric pleasantly. "But first we must observe our main land friends."

Nagini nudged Agatha after the men didn't say anything for some time, and motioned for them to go. The girl nodded, and they slowly stood up, and walked away. When they were far enough away, they started running. The girls didn't stop until they reached their camp, hearts pumping and bodies out of breath.

"_What _was that all about?" Nagini asked breathlessly.

"T-They're planning something. Something involving the main lands. Nagini I think...I think the Lone Islands are plotting to take over the other countries."

* * *

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story so far! You all honestly make my day with the awesome reviews! Thank you so much!_

_Also, the second episode of LitCast is up! In it we discuss movie adaptations of books, and we start a new game! You can download at www. wix .com /Litcast /Litcast go to the LitCast page and click on the link. Directions can be found at the bottom of that page OR in my last chapter. You can also leave feedback on our site as well! Feel free to check it out, please!_

_Ahem...anyway, thank you all for reading! =)_


	7. Headaches and Sneaking

**Chapter Six – Headaches and Sneaking **

How could the Lone Islands even think they could take over the main lands? Why would they even want to? Those questions, along with many others, swam around her mind throughout the entire night into the early morning. Agatha woke up with the sun, not feeling refreshed in the least. Silently so she didn't wake Nagini, Agatha washed her face in the water basin, and changed into a comfortable, green dress and slippers. On a second thought, she dug out her father's old dagger and tied its sheath to her ankle figuring it might come in handy. When she was almost out of the the tent, Nagini stirred.

"Where are you going?" she whispered.

Damn, so close.

"For a walk," replied Agatha, knowing the girl would see through her.

"Agatha leave it alone. This isn't any of our concern."

"We know something about it (whatever it is) so if we don't tell someone about it, we are just as responsible as they (whoever they may be) are!" The two girls stared at each other for a long moment before Nagini broke the silence with a sigh.

"For all we know it could be nothing –"

"But it could also be something, and I'm willing to bet it is," interrupted Agatha fiercely.

"Let's not create a mountain out of a mole hill; let's just wait and see what happens before we –"

"So just wait until someone dies to say something! Oh yes, Nagini that is a brill –"

"What are you two arguing about this early?" Rotan's voice asked from outside the tent. The girls stopped talking and merely glared at each other.

"Can I come in?" Rotan continued.

Nagini pushed the blankets off her, and quickly pulled a dress over her head.

"Yes, of course Rotan," she answered.

The eight-year-old walked in and smiled at the girls, completely oblivious to the tension in the tent.

"Lucifer said to be ready soon," he said glancing at Agatha then at Nagini innocently. "Breakfast is starting soon."

Agatha looked down at the boy, and sighed.

"Thanks Rotan, I'm sure Nagini will be ready soon," she said, as Nagini rolled her eyes. "In the mean time, let's start heading over there."

"Okay!" Rotan grabbed her hand, and led her out of the tent. The girl felt a rush of affection for him, and suddenly felt guilty for not spending more time with him with the exception of yesterday.

"How does your leg feel?" She asked him when they were walking on the sand.

"Good! It doesn't hurt at all," he answered earnestly.

Agatha nodded, pleased. She didn't want him to be in pain.

"So what have you and Corin been up to recently?" she continued. "Besides learning chess."

The boy laughed, a childlike, innocent sound, and immediately started telling her of his adventures, most of which consisted of him and Corin climbing some large, unsafe object, and jumping into the ocean. Oh and seaweed, he couldn't forget the many safety hazards that seaweed had proved to be. Rotan's retelling took up the entire walk over to the building and the majority of breakfast.

"...And then, Duke Cedric came by to say hello, and asked how we were doing, and if we liked Casca or not," Rotan continued. He paused to take a sip of his apple juice, and a bite of his syrup covered pancakes.

"And what did you tell him?" Agatha asked, cutting up her sausage, and hoping he told the Duke that he hated it, though she doubted it. Rotan was too kind and was enjoying himself too much for that.

"I told him that it was a blast! I like the Duke, he was really nice to me and Corin. Though he kept asking Corin about his mother and Archenland; He didn't like it much," the boy frowned. Agatha sat up straighter, and payed the boy closer attention. Why would Duke Cedric be asking about Queen Iiayne and Archenland? Was Archenland's head under the guillotine as well?

"I don't think King Edmund likes the duke very much," continued Rotan thoughtfully.

That was curious as well, Agatha leaned toward the boy so they wouldn't need to talk so loud.

"What makes you say that?" she asked carefully.

Rotan bit his lip and looked at her with a guilty expression.

"Well... we didn't mean to, but Corin and I overheard him and King Peter talking," he said.

Agatha looked at the boy's remorseful expression, and wondered if she had ever been that innocent. Probably not, she had never been one for rules.

"About what?" she pressed.

"I'm not sure, but...I heard King Edmund say that Duke Cedric gave him a bad feeling, and he didn't trust him yet."

Before Agatha could question Rotan further, Io interrupted them.

"Time to go you two," he said, looking at Agatha oddly. Had he heard the conversation? Even if he did he wouldn't have a clue what it concerned, right? The girl shook her head; this is what happened whenever you know something you shouldn't; paranoia.

The pair stood up, and started walking out. When they merged with the crowd, Agatha fell back, and began following the path she accidentally took last night. Everyone on the island would be at the arena for the tournament, which made it the perfect opportunity for her to do some investigating.

Well, almost everyone....

****

King Edmund was not having a good morning. First he had been forcibly wakened by his brother at the crack of dawn, which was more than enough to ruin his day, after all a man needs his sleep. But then he got a splitting headache, which, despite it being hours later, still wasn't completely gone. Now he was going back to the Narnian camp to get Susan her fan that she forgot to bring along. He had offered to go voluntary on the vague hope that an uncrowded walk would make his headache go away. Needless to say it didn't work.

So when on his way back to the arena he bumped into a certain ill-tempered, curly haired girl, his spirits didn't lift. Witty banter was always fun, but he was hardly in the mood for it now.

"Good morning," he said politely, wondering why she wasn't at the arena with everyone else. Agatha blinked, looking distracted and surprised to see him.

"Umm... good morning," she said after a pause.

The awkwardness of not knowing what to say surrounded them like a blanket. Edmund cleared his throat.

"So what are you doing out here and not in the arena with everyone else?" he asked.

The girl shifted her weight from on foot to the other.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied.

"You could but unlike you I'm sure, I have a reasonable explanation."

"And you don't think I do," she said tonelessly.

"No I do not."

They stood there, silent, as the gentle breeze danced across the beach. Excited yells and groans of despair could be heard from the arena, piercing the air like arrows.

"It's _archery_," said Agatha, as if she was responding to the yells. "It isn't that exciting."

"It's a competition in a tournament that makes it automatically exciting," Edmund replied with a shrug.

The wind blew again, carrying the salty scent of the ocean, and the sounds of excitement along with it. The pair looked toward the arena.

"So why are you out here anyway?" the girl asked turning her head to look at him.

"I could ask you the same question," he smirked.

Agatha looked at him dully. He held up Susan's beautiful, blue fan as explanation.

"You forgot your fan?" she asked.

Edmund sighed. He should have expected that.

"It's my sister's. She forgot it, and I offered to retrieve it for her," he explained.

Agatha opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it at the last second. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that she actually didn't say what was on her mind. It was like a disease with her, she couldn't help it, even Edmund who only met her a few days ago could tell that.

"Why does she want a fan?" she asked, as the wind blew. "It's hardly a hot day out."

Edmund shrugged; it was his private opinion that his sister merely wanted it to compliment her dress, instead of for the purpose of cooling down. Susan was like that with her outfits; Edmund didn't see the point to it, but then again his sister didn't understand why he lost track of time and usually fell asleep in the library back home in Narnia when his bed chambers were right down the hall.

A loud triumphant cheer polluted the air, causing Edmund to wince as the sharp loudness made his head pound and his thoughts hurry away. If he was going to be honest, the very last thing he wanted was to sit in a hot, uncomfortable coliseum packed with people unable to be quiet for more than a minute; all of which would be react poorly with his aching head. Plus, Agatha did have a point, archery did get boring to watch after some time.

"Where are you off to?" he asked the girl.

"Just going for a walk," she answered nonchalantly, too nonchalantly in Edmund's opinion. The king prided himself in his ability to easily read people, and if he wasn't mistaken (which he didn't think he was) Agatha was holding something back. Something important.

"You're lying," he said lightly. "You may be going for a walk, but that's definitely not all you're doing."

The girl scowled, and glared at him. It was a rather impressive glare, he had to admit, as if she used it quite often.

"Why does it matter to you?" she demanded.

"Normally it wouldn't, but the last thing I want to do is go back into that arena. You said it yourself, it's boring."

Agatha frowned in thought. Edmund's patience frayed as his curiosity increased while the girl took her time thinking. What was she doing that required so much thought to just tell someone? Just when he thought he would crack and ask again, Agatha sighed.

"Well, I guess you'll find out eventually," she mumbled.

"Find out what?"

"Last night I heard some people talking, one of whom was Duke Cedric, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation...."

Edmund swore that as he listened to Agatha describe what she heard last night his headache increased to a migraine. The Lone Islands conspiring to over take Narnia? It was as serious as it was almost laughable, and the fact that is was laughable worried him. Why would the Lone Islands think they had the power and numbers to even consider doing that? These questions worried Edmund more than the idea of the islands attacking Narnia; he knew Narnia could handle that.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" he asked seriously and quietly.

"Well unless I suddenly developed hallucinations and the power to make others believe they heard them too, I am completely certain I heard what I heard," she said.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I was heading toward the mansion the group was outside of last night, I think it's Duke Cedric's house. There must be stuff about this in there," explained Agatha.

Edmund ran his fingers through his hair, and frowned, before slowly nodding. If someone was planning an attack on his country he had a right to know as much about it as possible.

"Lead the way," he said with a gesture of his arm.

Agatha raised her eyebrows in surprise, but did as she was told.

"You are aware that this is probably illegal," she said as they moved across the beach, going as fast as they could without actually running.

"Rewards outweigh the risks," he mumbled, his mind not on the conversation but what he knew of the Lone Islands. "Besides if we sneak well enough, he'll never know."

"You've done this before?"

Edmund didn't respond as they walked into the woods, and Agatha moved branches out of the way. Soon enough the wood mansion came into view, and they ran up to the large, oak door. Edmund turned the doorknob.

"Now why would he lock it?" Edmund wondered.

Agatha tested the doorknob for herself, and looked at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't he?" she said, pulling on a long string that was around her neck.

"Well, everyone's at the tournament, and the duke would expect this. After all it's the reason they're here, why wouldn't they go to it? So, if he knew that but still decided to lock his door, that means –"

"He's worried someone might attempt to break in. So then he definitely hiding something," said Agatha, kneeling down so she was eye to eye with the doorknob.

"You know how to pick a lock?" he asked, surprised.

"If I didn't, why would I be kneeling by the doorknob?"

He shrugged.

"Doorknob fetus," he suggested.

Agatha rolled her eyes, and pulled off her necklace. At the end of the string was a paper thin, circle shaped, sliver medallion with a dragon inside, its snake-like body whirling around the circle. She carefully placed the medallion part of the necklace through the small crack in the door.

"That is _not_ how you pick a lock," said Edmund appalled.

"It's how _I_ pick a lock," she retorted, biting her lip in concentration, as she moved the necklace.

"Then you are an abomination to all that is lock picking." He knew he would have the door opened already if _he_ was picking the lock.

The door clicked and swung open. Agatha stood up, put her necklace back on, and smirked at Edmund.

"After you," she said with a gesture.

Edmund walked in, and looked around the foyer that he walked into. As he walked down the hall, looking into each room as he passed, he couldn't help but think everything looked clean, unnaturally clean if truth be told. Definitely Duke Cedric's house, only someone of reasonably high power could have a home this spotless. When he got to the first shut door, he tested the knob; it was locked. Wondering where Agatha went, he looked behind him, and saw her come out of one of the rooms.

"So what exactly should we be looking for?" she asked walking up next to him.

"This was your idea in the first place," he said shocked. "How do you not have an idea what to look for?"

She shrugged and said:

"I didn't really think about what would happen when I got in here; I mostly just concentrated on actually getting in here."

Edmund shook his head.

"Do you have a pin?" he asked her, looking at the doorknob.

"No, why?"

The king looked at his sister's fan, and carefully pulled out two long pins that held it together. He would put it back together later. Kneeling down beside the knob, he gently placed them in the keyhole.

"Because I'm going to show you how to properly pick a lock."

_Click._

The door creaked open, revealing an immaculate study with a glass wall at the far end.

"Nice view," mumbled Agatha walking in with Edmund right behind her. The girl went right over to the large desk, while Edmund inspected the bookcase.

"We should look for letters –"

"Why would there be letters?" Agatha asked, cutting him off. "I didn't hear anything about anyone helping the islands."

"There is no way the Lone Islands could possibly fight Narnia and win by itself; we simply have more knights. Duke Cedric knows this; I have no doubt that he would ask for allies."

Agatha sat down in the desk chair, and began searching through the drawers.

"Why did you and your brother conquer the islands anyway?" she asked. "Was just because they were there or...what?"

"We didn't conquer them, we _re_conquered them. The Lone Islands have been apart of Narnia for many years, just because the White Witch didn't know or didn't enforce it doesn't change the fact that they are apart of Narnia," he said thinking back to the battle that occurred five years ago. Most of it had taken place on ships or on coastlines. He distinctly remembered the color of the ocean afterward; red, blood red.

Numerous minutes later, he turned away from the bookshelf to look at Agatha and saw her reading a letter with a deep frown. A large stack of parchment was on the desk next to her. Faintly annoyed that she didn't say anything when she first found them, he walked over.

"What did you find?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to read.

She turned to look at him, and then flinched when she noticed how close he was. He took a step back.

"I found a stack of letters," she said, patting the stack of parchment.

"Who are they to?" he asked, putting down the fan, and picking up the first letter.

"Galma, Terebinthia...and the Seven Isles. They all talk about the same thing," she scanned over the letter in her hands. "How annoyed they are of being controlled, a war, and they keep on referring to this _Helper _and _Project_ but I don't know what they mean by that."

Edmund frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. Galma, Terebinthia, and the Seven Isles allying with one another...wait a minute?

"You live in the Seven Isles, don't you?"

"I don't know anything about this," she insisted immediately, as if expecting this type of response from him. "I doubt even the people in the Brenn Council know about it. If the Seven Isles are apart of this, which by the look of these letters they are, then it is all the Redhaven Council. I wouldn't be surprised either. They're the biggest bunch of arrogant, deceitful bastards I've ever met."

Normally Edmund would have inquired about that, but this was far too serious for him to get side tracked.

"Galma, Terebinthia, Seven Isles, and some outside help, and some sort-of project," he mumbled starting to pace.

"Is that enough to attack Narnia and maybe, possibly win?" Agatha asked standing up, and picking up the stack.

Edmund didn't respond, his brain was too preoccupied. He had to tell Peter, and send word to Lucy to be on guard. No, he thought, get a better grip on what's going on before telling them. But better safe than sorry. A soft noise pierced his thoughts. He stopped pacing, and listened carefully.

"What do you think –"

"Shh...I heard something," he whispered his head pounding.

There it was again! The quiet crackle of footsteps against rocks. Someone was coming to the house!

"The competition must have ended early," he hissed. "Someone's coming."

So much for doing this well and not getting caught, he thought.

Her eyes widened, as they both heard someone at the front door.

"I thought I locked this," that someone mumbled.

"Come on. Bring the letters." Edmund grabbed Agatha's wrist and led her out of the room, and up the stairs.

"Upstairs," she hissed softly. "How the hell are suppose to get out if we're upstairs?"

"Ever heard of jumping," he whispered back.

They reached the end of the corridor which, thank Aslan, had a window at the end of the hall. Edmund tested the shutters. It was stuck. He put more force behind his attempt to open them, but they still wouldn't open. Resisting the urge to curse, he looked at Agatha,

"What are you doing?" he demanded, as she fumbled with something around her ankle.

"Move," she said as went toward the window, and forced her dagger in between the shutters, and worked the knife as a saw. They could hear loud footsteps downstairs that stepped in tune with their beating hearts. The shutters opened with a gust, and banged against the side of the house.

"Upstairs!" Someone from downstairs shouted. Agatha quickly picked up the letters and placed her dagger into her mouth.

"Go!" Edmund hissed as he all but shoved Agatha out of the window and onto the nearby tree branch. When she was a branch down, he jumped onto the branch.

When Duke Cedric got to his window he would see two lone figures running as fast as they could away from his house, but wouldn't be able to identify who exactly they were. When he went to inspect his study further, he would notice two things. One, was that his very confidential letters were gone. Two was that one of the people who had been in his house, had left a very pretty fan behind.


	8. Blackness and Guilt

**Chapter Seven – Blackness and Guilt **

Queen Susan the Gentle was concerned. For the hundredth time in the last few minutes, her eyes scanned the crowded dining hall in search for her younger brother. And once again she didn't see him anywhere. The queen couldn't shake the feeling that her brother was in trouble, or needed her assistance in some way. She turned toward Peter and asked whether he had seen Edmund at all since that morning.

The High King shook his head with a frown.

"No I haven't, and you know I haven't; I've been with you the entire day. So if you haven't seen him, neither have him I," he said gently, watching her closely.

Yes she knew that, but it did little to ease her mind. Something was wrong; she knew it. Her face must have showed her thoughts for Peter said;

"You know how cranky and tired he was this morning. I'm sure he just decided to take a nap."

Susan wasn't so sure. If her brother wanted to go back to sleep, he would have brought Susan the fan he volunteered to get, and then would have gone back to the camp and slept. He'd know she would worry if he didn't. Susan was about to respond, when she suddenly felt as if someone was watching them. She looked to her right and saw Duke Cedric gazing at them suspiciously over his glass. When he noticed Susan looking at him, his features immediately rearranged into a cheery and relaxed smile. He stood up, and walked over to the Narnians steadily, as if refusing to look weak. Susan though, could see in his eyes that he was worried. Why? The queen frowned to herself.

"Good afternoon your Majesties," said the duke when he reached their table.

The siblings repeated the greeting automatically, while looking at him curiously.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble Queen Susan," started the duke. "I would like to have a private word with you."

The siblings each raised an eyebrow.

"Regarding what?" Peter asked staring at the man intensely.

Duke Cedric licked his lips nervously, as if not knowing how to explain whatever it was he wanted. Susan couldn't blame the man, Peter did have a rather intimidating glance when he wanted to.

"It's alright Peter," said Susan, standing up gracefully. Her instincts told her somehow Edmund was involved in this; in spite of himself, Edmund was always getting himself in the middle of things.

"We'll only be a quick minute your Majesty," added the duke, as he offered Susan his arm, which the queen took. Susan gave her brother a look that clearly said she'll tell him later. Peter nodded.

When the pair were a reasonable distance from the dining hall, the duke unhooked his arm from the queen's and turned to face her. His face was determined though wary, as if he wasn't sure how this would go. The wind ruffled the branches of the trees around them. A few leaves gracefully fell to the ground.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about dear Duke?" Susan asked after the duke didn't begin.

The man chuckled to himself.

"I am not sure how to start your Majesty," he began. "Just know that I mean no offense to you at all, but I must do as my instincts tell me."

"Why would you be concerned about offending me?" Susan smiled, her face betraying none of her inquisitive thoughts.

"You see my Queen, I went to my home before coming to lunch and I noticed that a few of my processions have been taken from my home."

The queen's smile faded as her face hardened. Why was the duke accusing her?

"And you believe I had some hand in this?" Susan accused coolly.

Cedric smiled sadly, and nodded slowly.

"With all due respect duke that is a rather harsh accusation, especially with nothing to support it," she said.

The duke silently held up a pretty but broken fan. Susan's heart skipped a beat though her face betrayed no emotion. It was her fan, her favorite fan to be exact. The dryads had made it for her birthday a few years ago. It was rather horrible for cooling oneself down, but it was very pretty and made a decent accessory. The only person who would have that was Edmund. What was he doing stealing from Duke Cedric's house and then _leaving_ her fan behind? Her brother was hardly that forgetful. The queen wasn't sure whether to be more annoyed or worried about her brother. Oh he was going to get an earful when she got her hands on him!

"This is your fan isn't it _Queen_ Susan?" Duke Cedric asked, he sounded much more confident than he had before as he sneered her title.

Susan narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She didn't like the change in his tone and manner, it caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. A loud _snap _filled the air. The queen spun around quick enough to see someone – a man – hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword. Everything after was just a whirl of blackness.

***

"We have to tell King Lune and Calormen as well," said Agatha to Edmund as they speed walked across the beach. They had spent the past few minutes discussing what they just learned and speculating what the helper and the project could possibly be. Now they were heading toward the Narnian camp to send out letters. Edmund to his younger sister Lucy, and Agatha to her sister Asana and Tristan.

"I'll tell King Lune," she continued. They reached the red tents of the Narnian camp and walked into the closest one. Edmund immediately took out two pieces of parchment and handed one to Agatha. After handing her a quill, he quickly started his letter, wanting to get it to Lucy as soon as possible. If something happened to her because he wasn't quick enough to learn about this conspiracy he didn't know what he would do. The next several minutes were spent explaining everything in written words, something Agatha learned wasn't as easy as she thought, when Edmund suddenly put his quill down with a hard frown.

"I feel like I've forgotten something," he said quietly. "Something very important."

Agatha signed her letter before looking at him. He was glaring off into the distance lost in thought clearly wanting to remember. The girl blew gently on the ink wishing it could dry faster. It was true that the Seven Isles were involved in this, but Agatha would bet her and her sister's lives that Tristan and the majority of the Brenn Council knew nothing about it. The old healer still had some influence in the government as did Asana, no doubt they could find out more information about this helper and project. She folded up the letter, and wrote the address on the envelope before sticking the parchment inside. Edmund was doing the same.

"Did you remember?" Agatha asked as they stood up and walked out of the tent. Edmund wanted to find fellow Narnian, Shallowpad the Raven, so he could deliver the letters. He didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands.

Edmund shook his head, frowning. Up ahead Agatha saw people walking out of the dining hall; they had missed lunch. After everything they had found out, it seemed odd that something as simple and normal as lunch could still happen. It was almost surreal.

"Agatha! King Edmund!" A voice shouted. The girl turned around and saw Rotan, Corin, and King Lune walking toward them moving out of the mob of people. The pair stopped walking and let them catch up. Agatha bit her lip as they all smiled at her. As much as she knew King Lune needed to know about this, she didn't like being the bearer of bad news. Edmund caught her eye and slowly nodded, telling her now was a decent time as any. The sooner everyone knew, the sooner it could be taken care of. Before she could ask for a private word, an interruption came in the form of High King Peter.

"Peter, there's something I need –"

"Have any of you seen Susan recently?" The High King asked, cutting off his brother.

"Not since lunch sir," said Corin as Rotan nodded in agreement.

"Why? Did something happen to Susan?" Edmund asked quickly.

Agatha gasped, she recalled what Edmund had been trying to remember. The fan....

"Duke Cedric asked for a private word with her –"

"She went off alone with Cedric?" Agatha asked quickly.

Edmund sucked in a horrified gasp, and covered his face with his hands.

"The fan...." he groaned obviously remembering.

"Fan?" Peter repeated with a frown. "What's wrong with Duke Cedric? Edmund _what _is going on? I can tell you know something."

Agatha looked at Edmund, expecting him to start explaining, but he looked too shell-shocked and guilty to really say anything. Feeling as though she was intruding on a personal moment, Agatha turned back to the group.

"Well this is something you all should know, though I'm not sure if Rotan and Corin should listen,"she began, looking at the young boys who scowled at her. "But the other night I was walking by the woods...."

***

Susan woke up with a splitting headache and a sour, metal taste in her mouth. It was beyond ironic that the one time she didn't have her Horn, a horn that when blown help would come no matter what, she needed it. Thinking nothing bad would happen at Casca she left it with Lucy. Oh the irony...

Slowly the queen opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a very small room with no windows, lying on a single blanket. From the rocking sensation, Susan was sure she was on a boat. But why? Simply because Duke Cedric thought she had stolen something from his house because he had found a fan. That was preposterous! If a case like this were put in front of Edmund, the Just King would have made mincemeat of that evidence.

Edmund...

Susan knew beyond reason that her younger brother had stolen whatever it was that was stolen and most likely left the fan behind. The reasons why, she didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

_Click._

The door in the front of the room suddenly opened, revealing a tall man she recognized but couldn't place a name to. He had brought a chair in with him, which he set on the floor before shutting the door behind him. Sitting down on the chair, he smiled at her. Susan didn't like being smiled at that way.

"You are aware that when my brothers find me, because they will find me, you and the rest of your cohorts will be executed," she said bravely. Her heart thumped in her chest, threatening to pop out and spill onto the floor.

He merely continued to smile at her.

"I highly doubt that little queen," he whispered. "Where we're taking you there's some...ah... large towers; we can see for miles."

Large towers? Susan frowned, even if you did have _large towers _that doesn't mean the person up in them is watching. Unless... the queen's eyes widened and she stared at the man. Large as in big, as in over sized, as in...giants. They were taking her to Ettinsmoor.


	9. Interlude

**Interlude**

Seven Isles, Elvra, year 800

_Legends about the Seven Isles were rare. Stories that people cared about were even rarer. The Isles were little-known about, and even less cared about. They were just seven sparsely populated, little islands far up north, too far to really have any relationship with other than trade. But there was one story about the Isles, or more specifically about a person who lived in the Isles, that most people knew and loved to discuss. The story of the magician._

_Everyone claims to have seen the magician at least once in his or her life, yet no one can agree on what he looks like. Some say he glows like a small sun, others say he looks a monk, though all agree that he doesn't look completely human. Some say he is a fallen star, exiled from the great sky. Others assume he is a long lost descendent of a the moon, destined to live a tragic life here on earth._

_One woman knew better._

_She walked along the rocky terrain of the island Elvra of the Seven Isles, confident of her destination. After months of careful research, and work she had found the answers she was searching for. This magician was a fallen star, though he wasn't exiled or a long lost descendent of the moon, he was merely a star that had been far too curious about land that he decided to see what it was like for himself. Such as land creatures are fascinated by stars, stars are fascinated by land dwellers. The star had then learned deep, dark, seductive art of magic, and soon became a renowned master of the art. All of which happened over a hundred years ago. Nowadays he was merely a myth, a bedtime story told to children to keep their dreams and hopes alive. The woman smirked to herself at the thought. _

_As she walked along, the woman began to realize why out of the places to live, the magician choose Elvra. It was without a doubt one of the most unpopulated islands she had ever been to. The only people she saw had been in the town by the northern coastline. If a person wanted to disappear and not be found, this island was clearly the best place to go. _

_The woman pushed a branch out of her way, and saw a small, stone cottage sitting neatly in a clearing. The magician's home. The magic around it vibrated in the air, causing her heartbeat to quicken and the hairs on her body to stand on end. Oh yes he was powerful, perhaps even more powerful than her, though she'd never admit that. He was exactly the person she needed. The magic of this world was still foreign to her; it was different from everything she was used to, and even after all of these years she still had difficulty performing the spells she longed to use. But those days were gone! With this magician's help, there was no doubt in her mind everything that was just out of her reach would soon be caught in her claws unable to escape. The world would be their oyster. She walked closer to the cottage. _

_As if sensing someone was arriving, the magician opened the front door, and silently walked out of his house, shutting it behind him. He had a long, nearly white beard, and was wearing a red robe the color of cherries. His eyes looked directly at the woman._

_"Are you the magician, the one they call Coriakin?" She asked. _

_"Aye, I am," he replied looking at her curiously. "To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"_

_"I am called Elphaba," the woman lied, her sister's name slipping from her tongue. Names could be dangerous weapons in the wrong hands. "I have traveled a long way in search of you."_

_"Have you? Whatever for?" He asked._

_A rush of annoyance flashed through her. If the old star would have let her finished, she would have answered his question. She forced herself to be patient; she had a feeling she would be doing that quite often. Think of the reward, she thought. It is worth any annoyance that comes along. Soon enough people would be bowing down to her, not even daring to look at her, let alone interrupt her._

_"I have heard stories of your great talent for magic," she said hoping the flattery would soften him up. "I was thinking we could come to an agreement."_

_"What is it you want with me?" Coriakin asked cautiously, his eyes narrowing. _

_"I wish to learn what you know of magic."_

_The magician's suspicions vanished completely, and he smiled widely at her._

_"Well why didn't you just say so?" he asked excitedly. "Come in, come in I am always willing and happy to teach someone what I know. After all what is the purpose of knowing information if one will not share it? How else is the truth and talent going to survive?"_

_The woman had no response, and merely nodded along. Coriakin showed her around his home, talking the entire time. He was intelligent, she wouldn't deny him that, but he did seem rather naive and innocent despite his years. Poor fool. He questioned her about where she traveled from, and she answered Ettinsmoor; the woman knew she was tall enough to get away with the lie. The magician continued talking, and asking questions until the moon was high up in the sky. It was only when they agreed to get some sleep did she realize that he was probably lonely all the way out here. Fool._

_Over the next few years, Coriakin proved himself a patient, and knowledgeable teacher. He taught her every spell she wanted, from simple things like turning objects to stone to the most challenging ones such as freezing time and controlling the weather. Some of these she already knew how to do, others she knew of, but didn't understand how exactly to cast. _

_Several spells, and years later she left without a good-bye or a trace. When Coriakin noticed his spell book missing, he didn't want to, but knew that she had taken it. Over the years her true nature became known, and he was sorry for ever teaching her. Then when the Tree of Protection was knocked down in Narnia, and a never-ending winter began in the Land of Beasts, Coriakin, who knew precisely how to stop this, did the worst possible thing anyone could do, and did nothing. _


	10. Carriage Rides and Sisters

**Part II – Plans Unfolding**

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need to see me through_

– _You've Got the Love _by Florence and the Machine

**Chapter Eight – Carriage Rides and Sisters**

The High King listened with great intensity to Agatha's explanation, his frown deepening with every word. His silence was rather disturbing, though he hardly said a word or moved a muscle, his rage was clearly present; the air around him practically sparked with its intensity. When Agatha reached the point when her and Edmund were breaking into the Duke's house, the younger king took over the explanation. His voice was quiet but steady as he told the tale, and only faltered when he reached the point where he forgot the fan. When Edmund finished, Peter didn't say anything for a long while.

"Why am I only finding this out_ now_?" he finally said, his voice deathly quiet. Clearly, being two steps behind didn't agree with the High King, Agatha decided.

"Because I only found out myself a few hours ago, and I figured warning Lucy was the first thing I should do," he replied softly. He didn't meet his brother's eyes.

Peter clenched his jaw, obviously seeing the point in Edmund's statement, but nevertheless said,

"You should have told Su and me first, Ed, that way we would have known what was going on and Susan would be here with us right now."

Agatha frowned, having just about enough with the High King's scolding.

"She could still be here for all you know, and you're wasting time scolding Edmund when he quite obviously didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident, one that you could have easily done yourself. Incase you didn't understand what we just finished explaining, the islands are going to attack, as in possible open war, on your country among other ones, and you're standing here not doing anything productive when you wouldn't even know about this if Edmund didn't! So save your bloody damn scolding for later, and let's think of something to do!" Agatha finished with a scowl, and crossed her arms. To her it was obvious Edmund felt guilty for what happened and there wasn't any need to make him feel worse when there were other more important things to do. Rather pointless if you asked her.

The air was quiet around them, as Rotan and Corin stared at Agatha in shock, and Edmund looked out toward the water. Once again the air around Peter nearly sparked though not as much as before, as if he saw the truth behind the girl's words.

"The lady does have a point High King," said King Lune gently. The Archenlander's gray eyes were hard as he looked at the group. "This is what each of thou art going to do...."

King Lune's plan was simple yet exactly what needed to be done. The letters that Agatha and Edmund wrote would be sent out immediately, only with an added post script saying that the two of them, along with Rotan and Lord Peridan, would be in Anvard the capital of Archenland for the next few weeks. Archenland was the best place to meet, it being between Narnia and Calormen it wasn't a too difficult journey for either country. Peter would be staying in the Lone Islands.

Lord Peridan was accompanying the group to Archenland because, having spent a decent portion of his life in Galma helping his court lady of an aunt with her numerous children after her husband had passed away, he knew plenty about the islands, some of which could be of some use. In order to not draw attention to the Narnian champion's absence, Peter was going to use a decoy to impersonate Peridan for the time being. A young dryad that had accompanied the Narnians to the Lone Islands named Alon had the same build, and hair color of Lord Peridan, and was a decent enough likeness that unless a person was well acquainted with the lord, no one would be able to tell the difference.

After a quick packing and even quicker insincere good-byes the group was off sailing toward Archenland.

***

About a week later the group docked at Archenland's port to find brothers, Lords Col and Colin there to greet them.

"Grandpa!" Rotan shouted when he spotted white haired Lord Col. The boy ran off the ship and hugged his grandfather. Lord Col looked surprised but pleased to see his grandson, he lifted the boy off the ground and spun him around.

"He really does have family down here," said Edmund, watching the pair laugh and hug. The group descended from the ship and King Lune greeted the lords with a warm handshake.

"Of course he does," said Agatha as if it was obvious. "If it wasn't true there wouldn't have been a point to adding it to the story. Besides how do you think we got to know King Lune and Corin so well?"

Before Edmund could respond, Peridan interrupted them, telling them the carriages were here and it was time to head to Anvard. Edmund and Agatha ended up sharing a carriage with Rotan and Corin, who were determined to spend the entire trip pointing out every little thing they saw, and not sitting still. They did this for almost two hours until their energy finally gave out, and both of them fell asleep, leaning on each other for support.

"I must tell King Lune to not give either of these two any sugar for the rest of their adolescents; they are energetic enough without it," whispered Edmund as Agatha nodded in agreement.

Not wanting to wake the children both people looked out of their respectable windows. Agatha always thought of Archenland as a serene place with its grassy hills, and quiet atmosphere. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains and a few stars glowed in the otherwise darkening, clear sky.

"The leopard," muttered Edmund. When Agatha gave him a look that questioned his sanity he backtracked. "The constellation...look," he gestured out of the window. The girl leaned forward and looked up at the sky unimpressed.

"Constellations never made any sense to me," she whispered. "Anyone can see anything in the sky, all they have to do is connect the stars."

Edmund shook his head with a wiry smile.

"What?" she demanded quietly, not understanding his reaction.

"Nothing, it's just I'm not as surprised as I think I should be."

She shrugged not knowing how to take that.

"Well damn, looks like I'm getting predictable," she mumbled feeling the need to break the silence.

The king chuckled, shaking his head again. He looked at her amused, and they looked at each other for a moment longer before Agatha moved back in her seat, and stared out of her own window. The silence stretched on, until the girl was almost asleep. Refusing to drift into unconsciousness, she sat up and shook her head. That was when she noticed Edmund's frown and the sad expression he wore. Feeling the bizarre need to say something, she mumbled awkwardly,

"You shouldn't feel so guilty."

Edmund blinked and looked at her. Half of his face was hidden in the shadows while the other side was bathed in the silver moonlight; it was getting quite late.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"About your sister, you shouldn't feel so guilty. It was a simple mistake, it could have easily happened to anyone. Besides how were you suppose to know how Cedric would react," she shrugged, feeling that she was failing at this whole comforting business. She had never been good at it. Her ways of comforting usually consisted of simply telling the person to suck it up and move on, but her sister often told her that that hardly accomplished anything other than annoying whoever needed comforting. Suddenly she wished she didn't use this opportunity to try this new approach.

The king blinked.

"It could have," he agreed softly. "But it shouldn't have happened to me. I should have remembered."

Agatha shook her head and sighed.

"Fine. Feel guilty, I'm sure that's _exactly_ what your sister would want –"

"She would want to be here right now," he replied.

"Well seeing as she isn't, I'm sure she would prefer if you attempted to find her as quickly as possible instead of feeling guilty," she replied.

Edmund sighed.

"It was an accident," she continued looking out of the window and spotting the small, stone castle in the near distance. "I'm sure she'd understand once you explain it to her."

He snorted.

Reaching the end of her comfort pole, Agatha sighed.

"Look either feel guilty for something that nearly everyone in your position would have done, or work hard on finding her and putting a stop to this," she said crossing her arms, and nodding. That was her final saying on the subject.

"I hope you know that is a horrible ultimatum," he said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Honestly, if this what came out of comforting people she would definitely not be doing it again anytime soon.

"Can't I do both?" he asked with an amused undertone.

"No!"

He chuckled as the young boys next to him stirred.

"Are we there yet?" Corin asked groggily, shoving his friend off of him. While rubbing his one eye, Rotan shoved Corin back.

"Just about," answered Edmund as the carriage came to halt.

The driver opened the carriage door, and the boys jumped out and walked toward the other carriage wanting their father, and, in Rotan's case, grandfather. The other two passengers stepped out of the carriage.

"Um...thanks," muttered Edmund to the girl.

Before Agatha could respond, a girl's voice rang throughout the courtyard, excited, shouting

"Agatha!"

A smile blossomed on Agatha's face as she turned around recognizing that voice.

"Asana!" she shouted back in pleasure and shock.

In a blur of long, wavy auburn hair, and doe-like brown eyes, Asana ran toward her older sister and hugged her. With a rush of affection, Agatha quickly hugged the sixteen-year-old back. The two girls jumped around and laughed as giddy as anyone Edmund's seen.

"What are you doing here?" Agatha asked excitedly as King Lune told everyone to stop hanging about in the night and get inside. The sisters walked while they talked.

"You couldn't have possibly gotten my letter and then beat us here," she continued, knowing that it took at least a fortnight to get to Archenland from the Seven Isles.

"We were already here," answered Asana.

"We?"

"Tristan, Isolde, and me," replied the sister referring to the healer and his apprentice her voice lowering. "A few weeks ago Tristan received a letter from Lady Rosalind, Lord Col's wife, saying that Queen Iiayne's illness wasn't improving, and if Tristan wasn't too busy she'd be most grateful if he could come down to exam the queen; you know how proficient Tristan is with his trade. So, of course, Tristan couldn't say no, so he told Isolde to pack up a few things (this would be a great learning experience for her and he would like the help) and asked if I would like to join them. So I came."

"How is she?" Agatha asked quietly, as they walked into the castle. A spacious throne room with large, colorful windows greeted them.

"Hold on," muttered Asana as the pair walked closely to the group.

"Father," Corin was saying, tugging on his Lune's sleeve. "May I go see Mother?"

King Lune's welcoming expression slipped for a moment, before fixing itself, though the sad expression remained in his eyes. He smoothed his son's hair, before saying,

"Of course, but first we must take care of our guests Corin."

"Oh that's quite alright King Lune," said Edmund quickly. "We can manage ourselves for a few moments while you see your wife."

"Yes," agreed Asana. "I can show them to their rooms, I helped the servants make them up. They're right down the corridor from your wife's room anyhow."

King Lune hesitated for a moment, obviously caught between being a hospitable host, and the longing to see how his wife was. When Corin tugged on his father's sleeve again and looked up at him with wide eyes, Lune's expression softened. He picked up his son, and smiled at him.

"Let's go son," he said gently, and then turned back to the group.

"We'll see you in the morning Sire," said Asana with a small smile.

"Good night King Lune," added Edmund.

"Have a pleasant evening," said the king. He turned and walked out of the room.

After a pause, Agatha glanced at her sister suspiciously.

"Do you _really _know where all of us are staying?" she asked.

"Well... I know where most of you are – Oh stop laughing! It was the only way to get him to let Corin see his mom. Oh how is this even funny?" Asana placed her hands on her hips and scowled at her sister who was indeed laughing quite hard.

"Because!" Agatha chortled. "That is such a _you_ thing to do!"

Asana started to smile and shook her head. The girl turned toward the rest of the group. Rotan was back asleep in his grandfather's arms, Lord Peridan was patiently waiting with his hands clasped behind his back, and Edmund was watching Agatha with an amused expression on his face.

"Ignore her,"said Asana which only made Agatha start laughing all over again. She had missed her sister much more than she had thought. "Follow me, I'll show where you'll spend the night."

"You mean where you_ think_ they'll spend the night," amended Agatha with a smile.

"Oh will you just shut up," retorted Asana though she was smiling.

"Now when have you ever known me to do that?"

Asana lead the group out of the room, down a long corridor, and up a winding a staircase.

"Never," said Asana to Agatha as the group walked up the last few steps. "You've always been dreadfully tactless. A shame really."

Agatha shoved her sister, who accidentally smashed into an extraordinarily small person with a hip length copper braid who was carrying a tray with two bowls on top of it, one of which fell onto the ground.

"Isolde, I'm sorry, Agatha pushed me," said Asana as she, Peridan, and Edmund bent down to help pick up the pieces of the now broken bowl.

The healer's apprentice sighed and smiled tiredly.

"It's fine," she said as she nodded thanks as the others placed the broken pieces on her tray.

Agatha walked over to the room that Isolde had came out of and peeked in. She saw Corin sitting on a chair, whispering, and holding the thin, weak hand of the ill-looking woman on the bed. Agatha felt a small knot form in her throat as she looked at Queen Iiayne. The girl remembered the queen as a modest beauty with a wide smile, now the woman was simply sickly looking. Her pale hair was lank, her skin was a nasty gray color, and her cheekbones were more prominent than they should be. Despite her appearance, Iiayne still gave her son all of her attention, nodding now and then, and even smiling even though it was obvious her face didn't want to do any such thing. She suddenly remembered how old Corin was. He was eight, the same age she had been when her mother died. Agatha swallowed hard, and looked at the other side of the room where King Lune was standing talking to an older man with white hair, and a lined, kind face she knew to be Tristan. If King Lune's expression was anything to go by, whatever Tristan was telling him wasn't pleasant.

"You can't go in there," said Isolde suddenly, looking at Agatha seriously.

The girl jumped slightly and looked at the shorter yet older woman.

"Why not?" she asked. The girl hadn't been planning on going in, but she still wanted to know why she wasn't allowed to.

"Because the queen is sick, and Tristan and the rest of the healers aren't sure how contagious she is. Only King Lune, Prince Corin, and healers are allowed in," explained Isolde her tone nothing to be argued with.

Agatha took another look inside before stepping away from the door. Isolde nodded and walked down the staircase.

"Come on Agatha," said Asana, touching her sister's arm. "You're staying with me, whether you like it or not."

Despite the teasing tone, Asana looked at her sister worriedly. Agatha looked around and noticed that she and Asana were the only ones there.

"Where did everyone else go?" she asked.

"Oh they're rooms aren't far from here," explained Asana as they started walking down the hall. "So I just showed them....Are you okay?"

Agatha loved her sister very much, but she hated whenever Asana asked how she was. If she wanted to have an emotional discussion she would simply say something.

"Merely tired," she answered roughly.

"Good thing we're at our room then." Asana opened the door, which revealed a reasonably decent sized bedroom with two beds on either side of the room, a large gray rug, and a circular window that took up most of the back wall.

The girls walked in, and unpacked Agatha's things, which had been brought in by the servants earlier, chatting and laughing while they did so. When they finished unpacking, they changed into their nightgowns, and crawled into bed. In spite of how awake she felt, Agatha's eyelids drooped as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I did miss you, you know," she yawned.

Asana chuckled.

"I know, I missed you too," the younger girl replied tiredly.

With that the two girls fell asleep with the bright moonlight gently kissing their cheeks.


	11. Ettinsmoor and New Allies

**Chapter Nine – Ettinsmoor and New Allies **

The light lapping of water against the ship was the only sound in the still, early morning air. From the feel of the silence, Susan assumed that dawn was just beginning. The ship gave a mighty lunge and the pounding sound of footsteps and shouts from above filled the air killing the silence with a mighty blow. Before the queen could react to the sudden noise, the door was kicked open with a mighty _smash!_ against the wall. Susan sat up, glaring at the door entrance. Two men stood there; one was only a little younger than Susan herself and was clutching his one arm in the other. The other man was the same one who guarded her the first night.

"Come on," he grunted harshly, grabbing her by the crook of her elbow and forcing her up onto her feet. He dragged her out of the room, up a ladder, and onto the deck. Susan did not bother resisting, even if she did get away, she had nothing but a mere idea of where she was. The queen knew when to pick her battles, and right now was not it. Besides one could not fight her best with her hands tied tightly behind her.

The deck of the ship was crowded with smelly, burly, hairy, and clearly male crew members. The air was crisp for summer and the sky was the light gray color of upcoming storms. The queen enjoyed the feel of the light wind on her face after being stuck in a windowless room for so long. Her captor shoved her forward, forcing her to walk and out of her thoughts. A rush of annoyance flashed through the queen and she clenched her jaw. He forced her across the grimy deck and down a short plank onto a wobbly, hard dock.

_Thump!_

The noise vibrated through the air, making every hair on Susan's body stand on end, and her teeth grind.

_Thump!_

It was louder the second time, as if closer to her. Walking was impossible; the dock was moving too much.

_Thump!_

The third time, Susan's ears rang and she frowned. Something was familiar about the noise; for some reason her mind went toward Narnia. What was familiar?

_Thump!_

The maker of the noise finally appeared, and Susan was shocked she had not seen it before. High above the trees, an upper body of a creature appeared, its ugly, gray, dirty face twisted into an expression that could only be excitement mixed with satisfaction.

_Thump!_

The queen had been correct, she was in Ettinsmoor and a giant was coming to greet her and her captors.

***

The ocean's waves were gentle and a crisp blue as they crashed onto the white, seaweed covered sand. A gentle breeze danced through the Lone Islands while the sun shined in the cloudless sky, and warmed the land with its pulsing heat. It was a calm day, Nagini decided looking out toward the sea. If only her nerves and conscience were the same way.

Ever since Agatha, Rotan, the Archenlanders, and some of the Narnians left the tournament, Nagini's mind would not quiet. In spite of their excuses for leaving, all of which were logical and made sense, the girl _knew_ that it had everything to do with what was overheard numerous nights ago.

"Callisto?" she said, looking toward her twin who was lounging in a chair with a book.

"Hmmm," he replied, not looking up.

"Do you...." she paused thinking her brother was not paying attention.

"Do I what?" he asked, after a silence, finally looking up from his book.

Nagini frowned down at her needlepoint wondering how to begin. Callisto sighed, and leaned toward his sister, pushing his book aside.

"Am I finally going to find out what's been upsetting you these past few days?" he said with raised eyebrows.

A blush formed on her cheeks; she did not think she had been that obvious. As if reading her mind, Callisto smirked.

"I am your brother, your twin, of course I can tell when something is upsetting you."

Nagini sighed, and pushed her needlepoint aside. She never enjoyed needlepoint nor was she exceptionally good at it, but her father wanted her to learn, so she silently suffered. In her mind, the girl could picture Agatha rolling her eyes and saying something sarcastic. Nagini rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?" Callisto continued, sincerely concerned. Ever since Callisto was chosen as the Seven Isles champion, all the champion did was train and prepare; Nagini was glad to see her normal brother was back.

"Do you think knowing something horrible and not doing a thing about it, is just as bad as doing the act?" she asked, biting her lip. To say Callisto looked surprised would be an understatement.

"Is that what's bothering you? Why, what happened?"

"Just...can you just answer my question," replied Nagini.

Her twin sighed.

"Well..." he started. "I suppose it would depend on the situation."

Nagini frowned at her brother.

"That isn't an answer."

He gave a small chuckle.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I want you to give me your opinion," she replied calmly.

"Well no one is as much to blame as the person who committed the act, but I think if you are aware of something horrible happening or going to happen you should do something about it."

Nagini nodded, looking down at her lap.

"But why does this matter?" he asked.

The girl did not reply, instead she looked out toward the sea. Before Callisto could question her some more, a new voice said:

"Knock knock."

The twins simultaneously turned around and saw Agatha's best – and probably only in Nagini's opinion – friend, Aral, standing there, observing the two with interest.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he continued in a tone that suggested he knew he was.

"How long have you been standing there?" Callisto asked, frowning.

"Long enough."

"What are you doing here? You know Agatha's not here," said Nagini, a tad too harshly.

"I know," he said his dark eyes flickering as if he was longing to say something. "But, and I'm sorry to bother you again, but why did she leave again? My memory is a little fuzzy."

The twins looked at each other.

"Well she told me that King Lune's wife's illness was worsening and he and Corin were going back to Archenland. Rotan wanted to go with them, so she had to go with them to look after him," said Nagini, remembering Agatha's quick explanation as she packed.

Aral raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really?" he asked. "That was her explanation?"

Nagini nodded. The Telmarine walked further into the Seven Isles camp and sat down in one of the extra chairs.

"Speaking as someone who knows Agatha well, I find that hard to believe," said the prince.

"And why is that?" Callisto asked, with an annoyed frown.

"Because Agatha wouldn't just leave Casca without a good reason, she'd been looking forward to this for a while, and besides she's writing to Asana and everyone telling what is happening. She wouldn't want to disappoint her sister," explained Aral confidently.

"Callisto!" a loud, cool voice barked unexpectedly. The trio turned around and saw the twin's father, Lucifer, storming toward them with a scowl.

Callisto and Nagini glanced at each other, and immediately straightened in their seats; Nagini picked up her needlepoint again.

"The final competition is tomorrow," continued Lucifer standing behind Callisto's chair. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"I couldn't find anyone to practice with, Father," replied Callisto immediately and softly.

Lucifer picked up his son's sword, which was by Callisto's feet, and shoved the hilt into his son's hand.

"I'll practice with you," the man said. "Aslan knows you could use the practice."

Callisto swallowed hard, and glanced at his sister who shrugged helplessly.

"Who are you and more importantly, why are you here?" Lucifer demanded, staring hard at Aral. The Telmarine stood up, and with a slight bow said:

"Prince Aral of Telmar sir."

The man gave no indication that Aral had said anything. He started walking away.

"Come," demanded Lucifer in a tone that refused to be argued with, stopping in his steps before walking again.

The boy slowly stood up and grimaced before following, his eyes begging for his sister to come as well. Lucifer and Callisto left, leaving a cool air behind them.

"So that's your father?" Aral asked.

Nagini nodded.

"I can see why Agatha hates him."

The girl could not help but to smirk a little at that as she stood up.

"Would you like to watch them practice with me?" she asked.

The prince raised his eyebrows.

"As entertaining as I'm sure watching your dysfunctional family would be, why are you offering?"

"You're a prince right?"

"Well my Father hasn't disowned me yet, so yes I am."

"So you would know about wars and such?"

Aral's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Wars as in past battles or what to do in wars?" he pressed.

The girl tilted her head while she pondered that.

"The latter mostly," she replied.

The Telmarine nodded as he stood up.

"I'm going to find out why all those people left so suddenly aren't I?" he inquired, saying it more like a statement than a question.

Nagini bit her lip with a frown. From what she remembered, the duke had said main lands, and, technically, Telmar was a main land. Besides, she thought, if Agatha – without a doubt the single least trustful person she knew – trusted Aral, why shouldn't she?

Slowly, the girl nodded. The prince smiled, before chuckling to himself.

"Leave it to Agatha to involve herself in a war – assuming of course that's what happened."

Nagini chuckled through her nose, picked up her needlepoint, and the two new allies walked off toward the arena to pretend to watch the training.

***

Queen Susan, gentle first and foremost in everything she attempted, never, despite the creatures being Narnian citizens, liked giants. They were just too large to be allowed! Not to mention no where near intelligent enough to fully understand how to handle their size. Over time though, Susan came to love the Narnian giants as she did all of her people, though she never volunteered to have a discussion with a giant. Being in Ettinsmoor was slowly causing her long buried dislike of giants to resurface.

After the giant had carried – carried! – the queen and her captors to the extraordinarily large, stone castle which sat in the heart of the even larger city, Harfang, a queasy Susan was placed into a _small room _as the giant called it. In reality it was three times as large as the queen's room back home, and nearly ten times as high. Now the queen was furiously pacing the room, wishing she had her bow and arrows to shoot.

Over the past few hours many giants have come and gone, hoping to catch a glimpse of the 'pretty little doll' that Susan seemed to be. The queen had lost count of the number of times she had almost been stepped on, picked up, and stared at; it was just as bad as overzealous suitors! Honestly, she thought, you would think these giants have never seen a human before! Clearly they have, since my kidnappers are of the same species!

Once again the far too large stone door opened, revealing a motherly looking giantess.

"Go away!" Susan shouted as loud as she could, hoping they would hear. When being held captive unable to defend oneself, all etiquette and politeness became unnecessary, she decided.

"Now, now puppet no need to be like that," said the giantess, reaching down to pick Susan up. The queen flinched at the word puppet.

"Put. Me. Down. This instant!" Susan shouted as she was raised into the air.

The giantess looked at her with a patience that Susan connected with any and all mothers.

"I must get dolly all cleaned up to meet the king and queen, I must."

The woman stopped squirming, knowing she would not be able to escape.

"My name isn't dolly," she muttered defiantly.

The giantess carried the queen out of the room, down a large cobblestone corridor, and into another, even larger room with a soapy water filled bathtub that easily could have been a swimming pool for Susan. The giantess placed the woman on a side table, and made a move to touch her dress. Susan kicked the hand away.

"I can do that myself!"

The giantess smiled patiently, and leaned back. Susan turned around and lifted her worn out dress over her head, relieved to finally have that grimy thing off after having it on for so long. After her underclothes were off, the queen quickly dived into the bathtub. The water was warm, but far too soapy, her eyes stung from it. Despite her many protests, the giantess refused to not help Susan bathe, once again treating her like a child. She washed Susan's long hair, brushing and braiding it when she was finished. The queen was given the smallest clothing the giants had to wear; an awful orange and purple thing that was still far too large on her. Susan's seamstress back home would have been appalled. Then, much to her utter dismay, she was _carried_ down the hall, into a room that could not have been anything other than a throne room. At the far end of the stone hall two impossibly large thrones stood, with a fat and grumpy looking giant on one and an even fatter and stupidly motherly looking giantess on the other.

"This is dolly your Majesties," said the giantess as she placed Susan on the ground.

Resisting the urge to groan, the queen curtsied gracefully.

"How do you do?" she asked pleasantly.

"Bring her closer," the king commanded, his voice echoing throughout the room, hurting Susan's ears.

The giantess carried her forward and placed her in the king's hand. A rush of annoyance went through Susan, she was not a book to be shared and passed around!

"Why she is so tiny!" the queen giggled.

"How do you function being so tiny, dolly?" the king asked.

Susan smiled sweetly, ignoring the dolly.

"The same way you function being so tall, dear king," she replied sweetly.

The king frowned, the lines on his face deepening, clearly pondering over what Susan had just said. After a pause the king chuckled.

"She is adorable!" he decided. "You shall dine with me and the queen tonight dolly."

Susan blinked, and curtsied to hide her less than pleased expression. Was that a good thing? she wondered.

"Take her back to her room for rest, you know how children are," said the queen.

Once again, Susan was carried off.


	12. Supper and Letters

**Chapter Ten – Supper and Letters**

Susan suddenly understood how the dwarves back in Narnia felt with everything and everyone _bigger _than them; it was immensely maddening. The queen looked around the table later that night, feeling quite small when she saw a salt shaker that was about her size. The giants gave her a thimble to drink out of, and something that probably was a toothpick to them to use as a utensil. When the food was brought out, Susan gazed at it cautiously; she knew Ettinsmoorian giants basically ate anything that moved.

"Excuse me?" she asked loudly so the king and queen could hear her.

"Yes, Dolly," the queen giant said back.

"What are we eating tonight?" Susan hoped she sounded more careless than worried.

"Marsh-Wiggle," grunted the king.

Susan dropped her utensil, the color leaving her entire face. Marsh-Wiggles, though gloomy and depressing, were Northern Narnian citizens. They hardly left their marshes, and the queen had only seen a handful of the creatures in her nine years of reigning. How had the giants got their overly large hands on Marsh-Wiggles? They were the most overly-cautious creatures Susan knew of.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and breathed:

"That's illegal."

"Eh?" the king grunted.

"Marsh-Wiggles are Narnian citizens," she explained a tad louder in rush of words. "You have no right to _eat_ a creature from there."

"We do if they ain't in Narnia at that moment."

"Marsh-Wiggles would _never_ leave their marshes! They think the world is going to implode every time they do!" Susan did not add that, though paranoid, Marsh-Wiggles were actually quite brave.

The two giants blinked at her, as if they had not understood a single word she just shouted. What should I expect, she thought, implode has two syllables for goodness sake!

"The High King will _not_ stand for the murder and consumption of his people!" Susan knew that if her brother did know about this, he would do something immediately.

The giants understood _that_ apparently. They threw their heads back and laughed roughly. The sound was like waves crashing against rocks, and the hairs on Susan's arms stood up.

"Who's going to tell him?" the king leered.

Susan hid her shaking hands in the folds of her dress as fear knotted in her stomach. Her knees knocked together as she realized the giant had a point. Who _was_ going to tell Peter, or anyone for that matter, where she was and what the giants were doing? If Susan did not escape anytime soon, she knew no one would.

***

"So you mean to tell me that the islands – islands! – are plotting against the main lands?" Aral asked Nagini later that evening as they walked back toward their camps. The girl just finished explaining what she had overheard to the prince, who, Nagini was finding out, was an inquisitive person.

"Yes," she replied.

The Telmarine raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Even all together the islands would not be able to conquer all of the main lands; it just is not possible. Are you sure you heard correctly? This is a big deal," he said.

"Of course I know what I heard! Agatha was with me too, and she's the one who placed this idea in my head in the first place," she said.

"Because Agatha does not overreact at all," the prince muttered sarcastically. "Are you sure they weren't drunk or anything?"

Nagini blinked.

"I think I would know if they were drunk or not," she replied thinking of her father and his usual nighttime habits. "Besides what do you think would be different if they had been?"

Aral shrugged.

"It could have been all talk," he said. "If my father's drunk, he starts spouting off fantastic war plans; it's a good thing he cannot remember any of them the next day that's for sure."

The girl blinked, somehow she doubted that actually happened.

"You are forgetting that soon after I overheard that, the Narnians, Archenlanders, and Agatha left. Now that is not just a coincidence," said Nagini.

Aral opened his mouth, and then closed it, nodding.

"Well if this is actually happening (which, for the record, I do not think it is) the islands probably have someone helping them," he said.

"Like who? They want to conquer the main lands, not have them ally with them."

The prince frowned.

"Ettinsmoor perhaps," he said certainly. "Giants are easy enough to manipulate, plus they are dumb muscle which always comes in handy. But anyway, you live on the Seven Isles, shouldn't you have some idea about this?"

"I live there yes, but I'm not apart of the government or anything."

"Right," sighed Aral.

They fell silent as the wind blew gently around them.

"So what now?" Nagini wondered aloud.

The prince blinked at her.

"Please tell me you are jesting," he said.

"Well...it... I'm not the most knowledgeable person when it comes to this stuff," she said defensively.

"Obviously."

Nagini glared.

"The only that comes to mind is to talk to the Narnian King that's still here, but I'm not sure...." her voice petered off at the end.

Aral grimaced as if he did not want to think about doing that.

"That probably is the best idea," he admitted ruefully.

"He went into the arena just after we left. Perhaps he's still in there! Let's go."

The girl grabbed the protesting prince's hand and led him back toward the arena with the hope that maybe, just maybe, she could do something _right_ for once.

***

Agatha sat on the soft, fluffy couch in one of the castle's numerous dens completely bored out of her skull. It was a gloomy day outside and everyone was cooped up inside the castle doing something or other to amuse themselves. As she looked around the room and at its occupants, it became clear that she was the only one that was not amused in some way. How utterly predictable. Agatha sighed and shut her book with a loud _snap_.

"Why are we just staying here? Shouldn't we be doing something?" she asked the room at large.

Asana and Edmund both sighed. It was not the first, or even the tenth, time that Agatha said something to that extent. In spite of how much she knew it was annoying, the girl could not help but ask again. Agatha was not, nor will she ever be, the type of person who could just sit around knowing about something, and not do anything. She always had to _do _something.

"I explained this to you," said Edmund, looking up from his novel. "We cannot do anything about this until I receive word from my brother."

"But you already have," she replied, remembering the letter Edmund had received a few days ago.

"Believe me once I know where my sister is, I shall be there immediately."

"I didn't say you wouldn't be, but I think in the meantime we should do something," she explained.

"Such as?" Edmund asked with a light smirk, as if already knowing her answer.

Agatha opened her mouth, and then closed it with a scowl.

"It... well...I can't think of anything right now but _something_," she said almost desperately.

Asana shook her head and chuckled to herself, amused by her sister. To vent her feelings, Agatha picked up a pillow and threw it at her sister. It bounced off her head and onto the floor; Asana bent over to pick it up.

"Thank you," she said, placing the pillow behind her head.

"Anytime."

"King Edmund!" A voice they knew to be Corin shouted behind the large, closed doors. From the outside the door opened, and the eight-year-old ran in with Rotan and Peridan close behind him.

"King Edmund!" the boy shouted again. "You have a letter!"

Corin handed Edmund the small envelope.

"Thank you Corin," he said opening the envelope and removing the piece of parchment.

It was from Peter, as Edmund had expected. It was short, informal, rushed, and self-chastising as were the qualities to expect from the worried High King. In the letter, Peter told his brother that he knew, and was certain, that Susan was up in Ettinsmoor. _"It is the only logical place! I cannot believe I did not think of this before. Giants in Ettinsmoor are blood thirsty and easily manipulated. Besides did not the letters you have briefly say something about a 'helper?' Perhaps this is it." _The High King then went on to say he was going back home to Narnia to get an army ready. _"I know you are going to come whether I ask you to stay down in Archenland or not, so I will not bother asking. Though I have a feeling Ettinsmoor is not the end of this, Brother, and there is still much more to come. Promise me you will be careful Edmund, keep on guard. This whole scenario and the way I found out about Ettinsmoor is rather disconcerting, but this letter is hardly secure enough to discuss it and I shall tell you when we see each other again." _

Edmund finished reading, stood up, walked toward the window, and stared out at the gloomy sky. Agatha and Asana looked at each other, wondering what the letter said.

"Anything important?" Agatha finally asked.

"Susan's in Ettinsmoor, or so Peter thinks," he explained.

"Ettinsmoor...giants live there, right?" Asana asked.

Peridan nodded from his seat.

"How do you fight giants?" the younger girl continued thoughtfully. "They can just step on you."

"With arrows," responded Edmund still looking out the window. "Griffins and such."

"I know some creatures who could help us," said Agatha with a smile.

Edmund turned to look at her.

"What makes you think we need help?" he questioned.

"Griffins are small, and can only carry so much weight for a certain amount of time. I know creatures who can do all of that without needing to rest, and can definitely help with a rescue mission."

"Who?" Edmund asked, humoring her.

The girl pulled out her necklace, the same one she used to pick Duke Cedric's lock, from her dress, and held it up.

"Dragons."

* * *

_A/N Wow short chapter, oh well. I think I should have said this sooner, but I do not own Narnia that belongs to C.S Lewis. I only own this overly complicated plot (which I am sorry yet excited to say is not anywhere close to how complicated it is going to be) and a few OCs. _


	13. Fire and Candles

**Chapter Eleven – Fire and Candles**

Edmund followed Agatha out of the castle with Asana, Rotan, Corin, Peridan, and King Lune closely behind them. The girl explained that in order to contact the Dragons as quickly as possible she needed a highly smokey fire, the type of fire that could not be raised inside the castle. The king was afraid to ask exactly what the fire was for.

Rotan and Corin, who for some odd reason wanted to bring out wood and kindling for the fire, placed the basket they were carrying on the grass in front of Agatha. Peridan, who was carrying the rest, did the same. Edmund and Asana helped Agatha put together the fire, and the girl waited until the fire was going strong to finally explain what in the name of Aslan she was doing.

"How is fire going to help you contact the Dragons?" Edmund asked Agatha for the second time.

The girl untied her necklace and removed the pendant from the leather strap.

"Heat is the only way to activate it," she explained. "Fire is the surest and quickest way to get the communicator working, though body heat works just as well every now and then."

"Communicator?" the king repeated with a puzzled look.

Agatha held up her pendant.

"The Dragons made this for me," she said before flipping the sliver circle into the fire.

Edmund's eyes widened as he saw the pendant hover in the flames and spin like a coin, rotating quicker and quicker the more time it spent in there. The heat caused the pendant to turn a bright amber color, and soon enough the king could not differ the circle from the rest of the fire. Suddenly it stopped spinning, and the smoke coming from the fire curled into question marks, as if asking a question. Agatha sat down in front of the hearth with a small smile, clearly glad her communicator worked.

"Leofric," she said clearly, enunciating the word.

The smoke changed symbols, and now was coming up in dots. Everything was silent as the smoke dots continued floating into the air, and Agatha nodded, as if concentrating on something.

The king looked closer at the fire and saw that the flames had created an outline of a head within them. The features were not clear, but the shape was; it appeared that the head was talking, though he could not hear anything. It seemed that Agatha could though, at least Edmund hoped she did since she was talking back. In a rushed, quiet voice the girl quickly summarized their current situation and why she was contacting the Dragons in the first place. When she finished explaining, she stood up, and soon after the fire went out, leaving nothing but ashes and the sliver pendant in its wake.

"They'll be here tomorrow evening," said Agatha, filling the silence.

"Did you talk to them?" Edmund could not help but ask. "I did not hear any response."

She frowned.

"You aren't suppose to," she explained, bending down to pick up her pendant. "They communicate differently than we do. Since Dragons breath fire, they can't speak the same way humans can, because they'd end up burning up whoever they were talking to, so they speak with their mind."

"Their minds?" Edmund repeated wondering how exactly they did that.

"It's the best way I can explain it, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see for yourself."

The king scowled, annoyed that she refused to satisfy his curiosity.

"How did that work?" he asked, gesturing to her pendant hoping to get something answered.

"Magic," she answered with a shrug. "I just know how to work it, not why it works."

Edmund stared at her.

"You are horrible at explaining confusing events," he stated.

She threw her hands up in the air melodramatically.

"Ask the Dragons tomorrow when they get here, if you want to know so badly," she said.

"How many shall we expect?" King Lune asked, interrupting their unneeded banter.

"Four counting Leofric," she said, her eyes excited.

"Is four enough?" Peridan asked.

Agatha and Asana looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think you understand just how large Dragons are," said Agatha, placing the leather strap through the pendant.

"Leofric, the chief Dragon, is about the length of this field from the tip of his tail to his snout," said Asana gesturing from one end to the other. Edmund could not help but look from one end to the other; it was quite far.

"Yes," agreed Agatha. "He could also crush all of us with one simple stomp."

"If we were close together," added Asana, looking exasperatedly at her sister. Agatha shrugged.

Blinking away the vivid mental image of being stepped on, Edmund cleared his throat and asked Agatha how helpful did she think the Dragons would be.

"At the absolute least they'll supply us with fast transportation," she answered. "Besides, if we're fighting giants, it's probably a good idea to have someone close to their size around to help."

The group looked around at each other, clearly not knowing what to say after that statement. After a brief pause the group decided to to go inside and finish this conversation later tomorrow, when the Dragons would actually have an input.

~*~

Susan glared up at the dark, high ceiling, unable to silence her mind. It was late at night and everything was as dark as pitch. She could not sleep, which, given the circumstances, was not a surprise. Though the queen would not have minded a few hours away from the giants, even if those hours were spent in her head. Sighing, she turned her head and looked at the snoring giantess that was sitting in front of the door. The giantess was the only thing blocking her way to possible freedom. Susan sat up, carefully climbed over the bars of the bed (which, in her opinion, seemed more like a crib than an actual bed), and slid down to the floor. She bit her lip while glancing at the giantess, hoping the light _thump_ her landing made did not disturb the creature. Not surprising, the giantess did not move a muscle, and merely continued sleeping. The queen quietly walked toward the door, and stopped when she was directly in front of the she-giant. Peeking around her thick legs, Susan noticed that the crack underneath the door had just enough that she might be able to squeeze through. For the first time since she got to Ettinsmoor, Susan was grateful of the size difference between her and the giants.

Carefully, the queen moved through the space between the giantess's legs, taking care to not touch them. Susan leaned against the door, not surprised when it did not budge. She rubbed her eyes and sighed before getting down on all fours, and inspecting the crack between the door and the floor. The queen reached an arm through the crack, then a leg, and then the rest of her lower body. Her head was a bit of a squeeze but, after some maneuvering, it made its way through. Susan let a small smile form on her face, as she stood up, glad that she was out.

Determined to not waste any time, Susan ran down the corridor, searching for a window or opening of some sort to sneak out of. Everything was shockingly quiet, nothing but the soft _pat-pat _of her footsteps filling the air. After numerous minutes of nothing but blackness and silence, Susan started panicking in spite of herself. It was as if the castle was nothing but never ending stone, pitch black corridors. In any other palace the queen visited – and she had visited a good many – by now a resident would have past her, or, at least, she would have past a window. It was disturbing that all she saw was the black, stone corridor.

_Thump! Thump!_

Susan closed her eyes at the sound of giant footsteps; she just _had_ to think it. Rapidly looking around for an escape, she spotted a slightly ajar door, and quickly ran into the room. She peeked out of the door and watched as the giant walked past. Sighing in relief, Susan backed up into the room, looking around, and frowned.

"What?" she murmured to herself.

In the center of the room was a small dais with candles all around it, majority of which were lit, and a stone knife on the top step. Susan moved closer and stared at the knife; something was frighteningly familiar about the knife.

"How much longer must we wait?" a gravely voice said suddenly.

Susan could not help but jump at the unexpected noise. She looked around, but did not see any thing that spoke. The queen stood absolutely still, listening to her pounding heart, waiting.

"It's been nearly eight months," continued the voice. Susan thought it sounded like a giant's.

"Things of this matter take time," said a new voice, higher and more human-like. Was it one of the people who originally brought her here?

"Instead of what you promised, you bring us Dolly," the giant voice said.

Susan felt heat bubble in her cheeks, as she always did whenever she overheard someone talking about her. So the person _was_ the one who brought her here!

"We had to in order to keep our plan undercover," said the man in a voice that made it seem like he was making this up as he went along.

The queen could not help but roll her eyes. Oh yes kidnapping a queen of Narnia was the perfect way to keep a plan undercover, she thought sarcastically.

"What is taking so long in the first place?" the giant continued.

Susan, though curious, was more concerned with escaping than eavesdropping. She spotted an open window in the corner, and quickly ran toward it. Unfortunately, the window was giant height and Susan could not reach it.

"As I said before, these things take time! Let me show you," said the human voice as a door on the other side of the room opened revealing one of the men that brought her here and the king giant. Light streamed in behind them.

Susan clenched her teeth and hid in the darkest part of room, which, much to her chagrin, was underneath a small (by giant's standards) table.

"Do you see these candles?" the human continued, Susan saw him gesture to the light fixtures.

"Yeah," the giant grunted. The throaty sound vibrated through the room.

"Once all of them are lit, you'll get your queen back."

The woman shook her head in bewilderment. Was not the giant king already married? Would not that giantess be his queen?

"How long?" the giant demanded.

"I can't say, but not long."

The giant king made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Are you satisfied?" the human asked.

"For now, but this better work human; for yours and Dolly's sake."

Susan swallowed, as her heart pounded in her ears. Please leave, she begged silently; please Aslan just leave. Her heart calmed as she heard footsteps start to leave the room. Just when she thought she was in the clear, the footsteps stopped.

"Dolly?" the giant said.

The queen gathered her skirts in her hands, and stood up, preparing to run.

"What?" the human asked, obviously confused.

"Dolly's here," the king explained. "I can smell her."

Susan winkled her noise at the thought.

_Th-th-th-thump!_

As soon as Susan heard the footsteps, she bolted toward the window and jumped. The giant grabbed her in mid-leap.

"Naughty naughty Dolly," the king tsked as Susan struggled and bit the giant's hand. "What are you doing out of bed; it's very late."

The queen clenched her jaw against the tears of frustration that formed in her eyes as she was brought back to her room.

~*~

_Tap. Tap._

Agatha lifted her head at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She shut her book and said:

"Come in."

The door opened, and Tristan smiled at her, as he shut the door behind him.

"Are the Dragons here yet?" the girl asked, standing up, excitement rushing through her.

"Not quite," the healer answered, sitting down and gesturing for her to sit down also. "I came to talk to you actually."

"Oh." Agatha looked at the wall behind Tristan, not meeting his eyes, disappointment coursing through her. For the past nine years she lived with Tristan, the healer always managed to make her feel guilty for no reason whatsoever.

The healer chuckled, his eyes warm.

"There isn't any reason to look so guilty," he said. "I just wanted to talk to you; I feel, as your parent, it is one of my many obligations."

"Adoptive parent," amended Agatha softly unable to help herself.

"Yes, adoptive," he agreed, bowing his head.

Silence quickly surrounded them.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?" Agatha asked, always polite with Tristan.

"Not really, I just thought we hadn't discussed the tournament since you got here."

"Well I thought what I overheard was more important than Casca," she argued.

"And you are correct, but how's Aral? How badly did Lucifer and Deimos behave?" Tristan asked.

Agatha smirked, taking the bait.

"Well, since you asked," she started. "Aral is as obnoxious as ever...."

She rattled off describing just how obnoxious Aral was and just how horrid Lucifer and Deimos acted. As she talked, a soft, warm emotion overcame her; she had forgotten how much she had missed Tristan. The healer was always steadfast and there, no matter what mood Agatha was in, or how much trouble she caused. Asana, saint though she was, could not help but get irritated with Agatha every now and then; Tristan always heard her out.

"Agatha! Agatha!" Rotan's excited, boyish voice shouted, while he banged on the door, interrupting the girl in her story.

"What is it Rotan?" she called back, standing up.

"The Dragons are here!"

A wide smile formed on Agatha's face as she quickly went to open the door.

"Come on Tristan," she said to him.

The healer nodded and followed her down the hall.

* * *

_A/N The third episode of LitCast is up! We discuss Mary-Sues and romantic novels. Check it out at www. wix . com / Litcast / Litcast_


	14. Dragons and Flying

**Chapter Twelve – Dragons and Flying**

Edmund, along with King Lune, Asana, Peridan, Corin, Rotan, Tristan, and Agatha stood atop one of the many hills that surrounded Anvard, looking out toward the horizon where four large, bright shapes shimmered in the setting sun. He started to feel a light breeze on his face as the creatures flew closer, and landed in front of them. Magnificent was the first word that came into the king's mind as he observed the four creatures; powerful came in at a close second. The Dragon in the front of the pack was the largest and his scales were a bright burnt orange color; something in his aura gave off the impression that he (for the Dragon was most definitely a he) was quite old. The second, smaller, more feminine looking than the first, but with the same aura of wisdom and experience that one only receives with age, had scales that were a deep blue-black color. The other two were smaller and their large legs and translucent wings were trembling slightly, from excitement or exhaustion, the king could not tell; the bigger of the two was a dark blue-purple color, while the other was a bright, light green color. All of them looked upon the group with interest.

_Good evening. _Edmund sucked in a breath as the deep, solemn words pounded in his skull. None of the Dragons gave any indication that he or she has spoken, though the orange Dragon looked around the group.

"Good evening," said King Lune, frowning, clearly not familiar with the sensation either. "Welcome to Archenland, I am King Lune. I trust your flight went smoothly."

The Dragon seemed to smile, his eyes grew warm at least.

_It is well met, King Lune, I am Leofric, and this is my mate, Noire._ The Dragon gestured to the black Dragon on his right. _And the rest of my family, Azure and Jade. _He gestured to the blue Dragon than to the green one.

Lune bowed his head to each Dragon. Leofric looked closely at each person either introducing himself or greeting the people he already knew. When he got to Edmund, he paused.

_Hmm...you are King Edmund correct? The Just one? _He asked.

Feeling as though he should not be as surprised as he was, Edmund replied;

"That would be me."

Leofric carefully looked at the young king with unblinking amber eyes, tilting his massive head as if in thought. After a few uncomfortable minutes the Dragon moved to the next person who just happened to be Agatha. In a surprisingly affection and fatherly tone he said:

_Ah...Dragonheart_.

Leofric leaned closer to the girl and gently blew out of his nostrils, which ruffled Agatha's curls. She smiled, a wide, happy, sincere smile that Edmund could not remember seeing before, and hugged the Dragon around his wide neck; her arms could not reach fully around it.

"Thank you for coming," she murmured, letting go of Leofric.

_Of course, little one. _He gave her an even more scrutinizing look than he had given Edmund, though instead of looking uncomfortable, Agatha smiled as if she was familiar with the look, and had missed receiving it.

_Agatha please tell Leofric that I refuse to speak to him until my wing stops twitching, _said the light, youthful, playful voice of the blue Dragon, Azure, as he inspected his twitching right wing. The green Dragon, Jade, lowered her neck and stared at the wing.

_Is it suppose to be doing that? _She asked lightly.

_No, it is not!_

The black Dragon, Noire, growled softly under her breath.

_You merely need to relax Azure, you know that, by tomorrow it shall be as still as a rock once more, _she said in a motherly yet stern tone.

Leofric turned toward Edmund and Lune and said;

_If it pleases you both, we shall leave for Narnia early tomorrow._

"That is perfect, thank you," said Edmund quickly, more than ready to go home and get his sister back.

The Dragon blinked, and the king figured a blink from a Dragon was the equivalent of a human nod.

"Now I expect thou art exhausted from thy journey," said Lune, cheerfully. "Let us go back to the castle and rest for tomorrow."

_That would be most welcome,_ agreed Leofric.

As they walked (or in the Dragons' case flew) down the hill, Agatha caught up with Edmund.

"Tomorrow I suggest wearing thicker trousers," she said without preamble.

"Pardon?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Tomorrow you should wear thicker trousers," she repeated. "To protect your legs. Dragon scales are rough and can easily cut through thin fabric and human skin." The girl shrugged.

"Thank you," he replied, touched and surprised at her thoughtfulness.

Agatha nodded, and walked off to talk to her sister.

~*~

Early the next day, with the exception of Rotan, Isolde (who were staying behind with Tristan) and Corin, all of the castle guests met outside in the courtyard, ready to leave. Edmund warmly shook Lune's hand.

"We shall contact you immediately once we help my sister," said Edmund. "Thank you for your hospitality, friend."

"I wish thee the best of luck, good friend; thou art welcome here anytime."

The younger man nodded, and said in a lower voice;

"I fear this shall not end as easily as we hope; be on guard."

Lune smiled.

"As always," he replied.

"Your Majesty," cried Peridan. "We must be off if we wish to reach Cair Paravel by nightfall."

With one last thank you to Lune, Edmund turned away from the older king and walked toward the Dragons, a feeling of nervousness bubbling in his stomach. This was his first time riding a Dragon, and, though he had ridden a griffin before, something about the Dragons' spikes and largeness unsettled him. The king saw Agatha already sitting on Leofric, Asana on Jade's back, and Perdian hoisting himself onto Noire. It looked simple enough. Edmund looked at Azure, unsure of where he was supposed to sit. The others sat between the spikes, but the large, very sharp, very pointy looking spikes on Azure's back did not leave much room for a rider.

_Get on,_ said Azure. The king winced at the odd sensation of the Dragon's voice inside his head. _What are you waiting for?_

"Where exactly am I supposed to sit?" he asked.

_On my back, _he answered simply.

Obviously, Edmund thought.

_Between the spikes to be more specific; now hurry up Little King, you're holding us up._

"What?" Edmund stared at the Dragon, unsure if he heard correctly.

_I said –_

"No what did you call me?"

_Little King. Your brother is the High King so wouldn't that make you the Little King? _Azure asked.

The king stared at him, not sure what to say.

_Whether it does or not, that's what I'm going to call you. Edmund is – well you have an annoying name and it seems too informal, and I am most certainly not going to call you your Majesty, since I eat things older than you for breakfast._

Not sure what to say, or whether he should be insulted or not, Edmund blinked, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"How old are you?"

_Ten, now can you please get on my back so we can go._

"Ten! That's hardly older –"

He broke off when he heard chuckles behind him; he turned around and saw Agatha chuckling into her hand.

"What?" he demanded annoyed.

She shook her head with an amused smile and explained.

"Dragons don't have the same measure of time as we do since they live for so long. When Azure says he's ten years old that really means he's one-hundred. Now I don't know your real age, but you most certainly don't seem over one-hundred years old."

Edmund looked at Agatha in faint shock. Azure was one-hundred years old! The other Dragons treated him as if he was a child.

"Then…how old is Leofric?" he asked carefully, not sure if he wanted to know or not.

_One hundred, _answered the chief Dragon. _Now will you please get on Azure's back so we can leave, little one._

The king looked at Agatha, hoping she would give him the conversion.

"One thousand," she replied, looking at his expression in amusement. "Give or take."

One-thousand! That was only nine years younger than the age of the world; Edmund looked at Leofric with a new sense of respect.

_Little King? _Azure said.

The nickname broke Edmund out of his thoughts, and made him frown; he was still undecided about the name. He gripped one of the spikes with his hands, and lifted himself onto Azure's back. The Dragon was rough and foreign beneath his legs.

_I recommend not slipping; I have a feeling that would be problematic, _said Azure seriously. _Comfortable?_

He was as comfortable as he was going to get, so Edmund nodded.

Azure snorted, sending smoke up into the air, and Leofric flapped his large wings, and flew into the air, with Noire, Jade, and then Azure following him. Edmund's stomach dropped at the sudden change in height. When his stomach settled, the king looked around, and gasped. The entire world was stretched out beneath him! He could see everything from the large mountains of Ettinsmoor, the forests of Narnia, the hills of Archenland, to the desert of Calormen. A smile unconsciously appeared on his face, as he looked out toward the sea.

_Are you alright? _Azure asked, his voice was different in the air, lighter and not as pounding in his skull.

"Yes," he answered. "Perfect."

They flew in compatible silence, Azure not knowing what to say, and Edmund not wanting to bother the Dragon while he was concentrating on flying. That is until a question popped into the king's head as he overheard a nearby conversation.

"Azure," he started, blinking furiously to moisten his dry eyes; the wind was fierce. "Why does Leofric call Agatha Dragonheart?"

In his opinion, it was a rather odd nickname, though not necessarily a bad one. Besides, he was getting rather bored.

_We all call her that, _he answered. _Leofric just uses it more often._

"But why?" he continued.

_Because Leofric cares about her as much as he cares about anything, and being compared to a Dragon by another Dragon is about the highest compliment one can receive from a Dragon, _he answered.

"Oh."

Silence fell again, as Edmund listened to the soothing rhythmic sound of Azure's wings.

"Azure, how did Agatha's necklace get in contact with Leofric?" Edmund asked suddenly, remembering the odd communication.

_Leofric made it for her. He melts a piece of metal, puts a piece of himself –such as a piece of nail or a scale – into the mixture, then cools it and shapes it. There's also magic involved though I do not really know much about that aspect of the process, _the Dragon explained.

"So the piece of himself that Leofric puts into the metal, makes her able to communicate with him like that?"

_Well, that part is so the magic knows who Leofric (or whoever it is she's going to ask for) is. The communicating part probably happens with the help of magic._

"Is Dragon magic similar to a hag's magic or centaur's?" Edmund asked.

_You ask many questions,_ stated Azure.

A faint flush formed on his cheeks as the king realized just how inquisitive he was being.

"I apologize; that was rude of me," he said quickly.

The Dragon snorted, sending smoke into the air.

_There is not anything to be sorry for, us Dragons enjoy questions and riddles; I was just stating that you ask numerous questions. Now to answer your previous question; well Leofric is more knowledgeable on this stuff than I am, as is Noire, but I think I know enough to explain a good piece of __it. Our magical powers, though strong, are annoyingly limited. We focus our magic and control it with our minds whereas hags and centaurs use spells, charms, and can actually hold objects and _say_ things. Our magic is vastly different from anything else and completely our own. _

"There are non-talking Dragons as well, correct?" Edmund asked, changing the topic.

_Are there Dumb beasts as well as Talking ones?_

"How did you learn to speak? Did Aslan give you the ability at the beginning of the world like it is with the Talking Beasts in Narnia?"

Azure was silent for so long that Edmund was worried he was not going to answer.

_Well I know that Aslan did not give us the ability, but as to how it started I do not know. Jade and I have asked Leofric numerous times, but he refuses to tell. He says some things are better left unknown until a certain time. So if he ends up telling me, I'll let you know, _said the Dragon.

Edmund chuckled.

_Did you know that Archenland was colonized by Narnians?_ Azure asked unexpectedly.

"Yes I do, why?"

_If that is true, haven't you ever wondered why there aren't any Talking Beasts or centaurs or fauns or dwarfs or any other Narnian creature in Archenland?_

Edmund opened his mouth, but then shut it with a frown; Azure had a point.

"I assume you know why that is or else you would not be mentioning it," he said.

The Dragon chuckled.

_As a matter of fact I do, and I am going to tell you whether you like it or not. When Archenland was first colonized, it was full of dumb beasts and untamed forests. The prince of Narnia who was leading the colonization (I believe his name was Col though I could be mistaken), decided, with the best intentions in mind, to see if he could create Talking Beast out of Dumb ones. His logic was if he could do that, then there would not be any need to spread out Narnia's population any more. Well, as ideas such as this have a tendency to do, it got out of control. The prince then started trying to create Dumb Beasts out of Talking ones, thinking if that could happen it would be of some help with getting the Dumb ones talking (which is completely absurd, people can become dumber than they actually are much easier than becoming more intelligent). He then started to see if he could create centaurs out of Nymphs and horses, and fauns out of dwarfs and goats. In the end, he created something so monstrous, and wrong that it nearly destroyed the country he had colonized. With help, the creature was sent away and stayed away until it was awakened (but that is a different story for a different time), and the prince of Narnia was punished and the good Beasts that survived that reign of terror went back home to Narnia (Archenland was colonized several hundred years later by a different, but better person who's name was Col! Yes the second person was Col, not the first). Till this day though, the Beasts of Narnia still do not enter Archenland as it is considered a cursed place._

"That is _horrible_," said Edmund fiercely, blinking away tears that had nothing to do with the wind. "Why did you tell me that?"

_Because it answered all of your unasked questions about non-talking Dragons becoming talking Dragons. I am not sure if you can teach a Dumb Beast to talk or not, though no doubt it would be an __extremely long and hard task. People can become dumber as easily as it rains, but becoming wise and intelligent takes time and effort. Besides even if someone did teach Leofric how to talk, it most likely wouldn't have passed down to the next generation as well as it had._

"Is Leofric..."

_The father of the talking Dragons yes._

Edmund sighed, and took a deep breath. Images of terrorized Beasts and monstrous creatures seemed burned into his skull.

_Oh...looks like story time is over, we're here._

The king looked down and saw Narnia, and Cair Paravel right below.

~*~

When Agatha learned that Edmund had a younger sister, she did not know what to expect. When a small, blonde girl around Asana's age ran down the steps of the castle into her brother's arms, she knew Queen Lucy the Valiant was probably nothing like she thought she would be.

"Oh Edmund," said Lucy, pulling away and looking at her brother in the face. "Peter and I have been so anxious. Are you feeling well, you look a bit pale?"

Edmund half-smiled and said;

"Flying with Dragons is going to take some getting used to is all."

Lucy, though looking unconvinced, nodded, and turned her attention to the guests. She greeted Peridan, Agatha, and Asana warmly, and with a smile on her face, though Agatha noticed her eyes were not in the smile. When Lucy greeted the Dragons, she looked at them curiously, and seemed fascinated. Agatha received the impression that had her sister not been in danger, the girl would have continued questioning them.

"Peter's in the library, anxious to tell you what he planned; we can have supper in there," said Lucy, before turning toward the Dragons. "I'm afraid the room is not large enough to fit even one of you; I'm sorry. Though I think if we open a few windows you could probably stick your head in." The girl's voice rose uncertainly toward the end, clearly hoping she was not offending the Dragons.

_That is quite expected and reasonable, _said Leofric. _Though if you don't mind, I'll just listen in while my family rests._

"Oh of course," said Lucy. "As long as one of you is there..."

The Dragon nodded. The queen told Leofric where to fly, and led the guests into the library where High King Peter, and a griffin were talking while Peter gestured to one of the numerous maps on the table in front of them.

"Edmund!" Peter stood up, and pulled his brother into a rough embrace before shoving him into the chair next to him.

"Welcome," continued the High King to his guests. When everyone was settled and supper finished, Peter smoothed out a map of Ettinsmoor, and placed it on the table so everyone – even Leofric – could see.

"This is what I have in mind...."

* * *

_A/N -- I just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for getting me over 100 reviews and over 3,000 hits! You have no idea how happy that makes me! =)_


	15. Rescue Missions and Wands

**Chapter Thirteen – Rescue Missions and Wands **

Under the heavy cloak of darkness, they set off toward Ettinsmoor. The Dragons and griffins made no sound as they flew across the wide, dark-clouded sky toward the mountains.

_Hold on tightly,_ said Azure to Edmund, who was riding him, as he angled his wings to dive downward toward the rocks. In the distance he spotted the giants' stone castle, embedded into the mountain. Historians said the castle was carved out of the mountain long ago when the giants of Narnia rebelled against King Frank, the first king of Narnia. Due to the size of the castle, the mountains, and the intelligence – or lack thereof – of giants, tunnels formed throughout the mountains, connecting to the castle; the tunnels were their destination.

In front of him, flew Noire with Asana and Lucy on her back, his sister's long hair dancing behind her. She refused to tie it back, as she usually did when going to battle, claiming that Susan usually did that, and she was not going to break the tradition. The king knew better than to question his sisters odd hair habits.

Azure followed Noire, as the black Dragon swiftly flew into the mouth of a large, dark tunnel opening. Edmund blinked as his eyes adjusted to the underground darkness. He felt Azure tremble as the Dragon landed. The other Dragons, along with his two siblings, Peridan, Agatha, Asana (both of whom refused to not help, and the High King was not going to turn down two more fighters that could ride a griffin or Dragon), numerous griffins, and other two-legged members of the Narnian army. Ahead of them were two different paths, and, just as Edmund looked at the paths, two bats flew out of the tunnels, and fluttered by the High King's ears, whispering to him. Peter frowned as he listened.

"Thank you," he murmured to the bats, turning toward his brother, his lips pressing in a thin line. Edmund knew that meant his brother needed to talk to him; he moved toward his brother.

"What did the bats have to say?" Edmund asked, knowing Peter would not say what he was thinking unless he asked.

"The tunnel on the right leads to the ground level, and the other leads to the second level," whispered the High King quickly, as Lucy moved next to Edmund, listening in.

The siblings looked at each other, communicating without words. Edmund raised an eyebrow, as Lucy frowned.

"I can lead a group down the left tunnel," whispered Lucy, looking from one brother to the other. "Peter can take the ground level, and Ed, you can take the Dragons onto the towers."

The girl sighed as Peter's frowned deepened.

"This was _your _idea from the beginning Peter," Lucy reminded him.

"One of them," amended Peter softly. "And not one I particularly liked."

"The bats can locate Susan quicker than any of us could," continued Edmund, as if the High King had not spoken. "Their echo-location could detect her smaller size. They can report back to me, best to get them out of the castle as soon as possible, and I can let you know which level she's on."

"Different bird calls," said Lucy with a nod. "Bluejay for ground level, and a robin for the second level."

Edmund nodded, knowing bird calls were something of his specialty.

"It's the best we can do, I think," he said as they looked at their older brother.

"Peter?" they both asked.

The High King did not move a muscle as he considered.

"Make a raven sound when you get to the towers," he finally said, looking at Edmund. "So I know that you're there, and can let the bats out."

The siblings quickly hammered out the last details, and split up the troops. Lucy with Peridan and other Narnians started down the left tunnel, while Peter with Asana and the last Narnians marched down the right tunnel. Edmund took one last look at his siblings as he climbed onto Azure. He with Agatha and the Dragons left the tunnels and flew toward the top of the towers.

~*~

Agatha was not quite sure why she asked to come to Ettinsmoor in the first place. She never fought in any type of battle before, though she often fenced with Tristan in the afternoons back home, and he said she quite good. Her idiotic pride would not let her be left behind, and miss out on some very exciting adventure. Her rapier, which had been brought over by Leofric, suddenly weighed as much as the Dragon she was riding on, and her stomach would not stop spinning. Now with Asana out of her sight, everything was spinning. All of a sudden the reality of the situation hit her at full force.

_Be at peace Dragonheart, _said Leofric soothingly in his knowing voice. _You and your sister shall be fine. _

The girl sighed, and watched as Azure landed on top of one of the towers, looking like a pointy gargoyle in the moonlight. Noire and Jade landed on two other towers. Leofric, on the other hand, did not fly toward a tower, but toward the large, iron gates instead.

"What are we doing?" she asked Leofric.

_Securing the gates, _he replied.

The Dragon blew a small flame onto the padlock, and used his tail to dent in the lock so removing it was near impossible.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Agatha hissed through her teeth as the sound echoed through the air.

Leofric inspected his work, and, looking satisfied, flew away from the gate, and on top of the last free tower.

~*~

Edmund watched Leofric land on the tower, feeling his admiration for the creature grow. His way of securing the gates was so simple that the king was surprised that neither he nor Peter thought of it.

"Is everyone in their positions?" Edmund asked Azure, who could see better in the dark than the human could.

_Yes._

The king nodded to himself and brought his hands to his mouth, and made the loudest, most accurate raven call he could. Living in a Beast populated country had its benefits when it came to animal sounds. The noise was as much a signal for Peter and the bats, as it was for Susan. In the first years of their reign, the siblings came to the general conclusion that using bird calls for signals was easy and brilliant. After all everyone heard bird calls all the time. Edmund made the most accurate sounds with Susan coming in at a close second. If anyone could recognize a fake raven call, it was his older sister.

~*~

Susan could not fall asleep. Not only would her mind not let her, but she refused to. Deep in her bones she knew her siblings were close by. She did not know how, but she knew they were. Oh, please Aslan let them be, she thought as she sat up. Since her little mid-night stroll the other day, the giants had taken great measures to keep her from doing it again. They gave her a smaller room (though it was small by giants standards so it was still unusually large), they covered the bottom of the door, so she could not squeeze out that way, and a giant was with her at all times. Her current guard was male, and silent.

Just when she thought her mind would cave in a slip into unconsciousness, a loud raven call filled the air, immediately putting her body on full alert. She would know that sound on her deathbed; it was Edmund's raven call. A fantastic imitation that could easily be mistaken for a real raven, but Susan knew her brother, and this was his raven call. If Edmund was here, then Peter and Lucy were not far behind. An unconscious smile formed on her face. She was getting out of here!

The queen jumped off the bed, and looked up at her guard, who was staring down at her. Put on the charming, snobby, beautiful lady act Su, she thought, a dumb smile appearing on her face. Make him open the door.

"Excuse me," she said.

The giant did not move.

"It is just _so _stuffy in here," Susan continued, fluttering her eyelids. "Could you, pretty please, open the door just a bit?"

"No," he rumbled, sounding like the mountain he looked like.

"Oh," Susan pouted. "But I _promise _I won't leave, why should I want to? What with _you_ here and all."

Hoping with all of her might that the disgust did not show on her face, the queen kept the alluring, or so she hoped, smile on her face. The giant stared down at her, while she stared up at him. Finally, just when she thought her cheekbones would break, the giant reached behind him and cracked open the door, but stood in front of it.

Men, she could not help but think. No matter what the species are still exactly the same! Susan stepped forward and continued smiling up at the giant. Perhaps if she was charming enough...

"Psst!"

Keeping her face as still as possible, Susan looked around for the source of the noise.

"Queen Susan."

In her perpetual vision, the queen saw a small bat flapping its wings next to her. Slowly, Susan nodded, her eyes not leaving the giants.

"Your royal siblings are here, your Majesty," continued the bat. "You shall be out of here in no time."

Again, Susan nodded, despite her longing to speak. Oh how nice it was to see a Narnian creature again!

"I must be off to let King Edmund know where you are, but worry not Queen Susan; we shall be back," the flapped its wings and carefully flew around the giant and out of the room.

~*~

"King Edmund! King Edmund!"

The king turned toward the bat anxiously.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Queen Susan, she's on the second floor Sire," said the bat.

Edmund breathed in deeply; of _course _she was on the floor Lucy was prepared to run through. Of course!

"Thank you, and job well done dear bat," said Edmund calmly despite his racing heart, as the bat flapped its wings happily.

The king placed his knotted hands in front of his mouth, and made a loud robin call.

~*~

Lucy did not know how long she could take the suspense. Her sister was somewhere inside the castle, and here she was waiting for a measly signal! She gripped her bow tightly, wanting nothing more than to run throughout the castle, tearing down doors in search for her sister. Suddenly Edmund's robin call filled the air, and Lucy smiled. Finally!

"Come!" she said to her troop, as she pushed opened the door that led into the castle. They were in a dark, stone corridor that smelled of sweat, and mold. Their footsteps echoed through the air, steady as a heartbeat. Where is everyone? Lucy thought as they rounded a corner. She did not expect the castle to be so deserted.

"I do _so_ love nighttime strolls," said a very familiar voice. "Don't you?"

Unable to help herself, Lucy shouted her sister's name.

"Luc –_ arg_!"

"Susan!" Lucy ran toward the general direction of her sister's voice. She came to a slightly ajar door, and saw a giant holding her sister in his hand.

"Put her down!" Lucy shouted, as ran through the door, and shot an arrow into the giant's hand. The surprised giant let go of Susan, and the queen fell down to the ground. As swift as a cat, Susan landed on her feet, and ran toward Lucy. The sisters grabbed hands, unable to have a true reunion just yet.

"Come on," said Lucy, as the ground shook.

"Wait," Susan looked behind them and saw the giant walking toward them before looking at Lucy, and asked, gesturing to the girl's bow and arrows. "May I?"

Lucy, who knew Susan was a better shot than her, handed her sister the bow and an arrow. Susan pulled back the string, and shot the arrow directly into the giant's eye. The troop that stood behind the sisters quickly followed through, and attacked the giant.

"Come on!" Lucy said again. "Fall back!"

The troop followed the queens as they ran back to the tunnel.

~*~

"What can you hear now?" Edmund asked Azure breathlessly. Dragons had impeccable hearing, and Edmund was taking full advantage of that to find out how his sisters were.

_From what I can tell, _said Azure slightly grumpy. _Your sisters are running back to the tunnels, perfectly fine._

"Oh thank Aslan," sighed Edmund, shutting his eyes in relief.

_Hmm..._

The king's eyes flew open.

"Hmm...what hmm?" Edmund demanded. "There is no reason to be hmm-ing."

_That was just surprisingly easy. Too easy if you ask me,_ said Azure.

"Well that is because of my siblings and my impeccable planning!" Edmund retorted.

The Dragon sighed.

_There was only one giant , and not even that large of one, _he continued.

"Aslan was protecting my sisters tonight," said the king quickly.

_It just makes me wonder where all the...Ohh._

"Oh, what oh?"

Azure suddenly looked, much to Edmund's surprise, scared.

_Quickly! Get on my back!_

"Why, what's wrong? What do you hear?" Edmund demanded, fearing for Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

_Just get on Little King!_

Azure flew off the tower before Edmund was fully seated. The king saw that the other Dragons were acting the same way as Azure.

_You heard it as well? _Leofric asked Azure.

_Yes, what do we do?_

_Follow me._

"Do about what?" Edmund demanded. He looked over at Leofric, and caught eyes with Agatha, who looked just as confused as he felt.

The Dragons flew faster than the king was used to, toward the other end of the castle. They came to a large, clear, glass window that showed everything inside the room. Candles were lit in a perfect circle on a dais with a stone knife in the center. It seemed as if every giant in Ettinsmoor was stuffed in that room, all staring intently at the circle of candles. There were two humans in the room that looked vaguely familiar....

"Io?" Agatha said in a confused voice. "Deimos? What are they doing in there?"

The taller human, Deimos, held a red cloth in his arms. Io reached over with his good hand, and removed the cloth to reveal a long, sharp, crystal-like wand...

"No!" Edmund shouted in disbelief and fright. That was not possible! He had destroyed that wand nine years ago!

"We can't let them go through with this!" Edmund continued, everything coming into place.

_We know, _said Leofric as he darted toward the window. But he was not quick enough. Io lifted the wand and slammed it into the middle of the circle just as the Dragons crashed through the window sending glass everywhere, including right through Io.

In Archenland a sick queen opened her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

* * *

_A/N -- Happy Birthday Fierce Queen!_


	16. Vibrations and Convulsions

**Chapter ****Fourteen – Vibrations and Convulsions**

Isolde walked down the dark corridor toward Queen Iiayne's room. It was the middle of the night and the healer in training, who never could sleep throughout the entire night, decided to check on the queen's state. During the time she spent in Archenland assisting Tristan with the healing, Isolde noticed that during the night Iiayne generally had one of two states; extraordinarily fitful when she hardly slept at all, or disturbingly calm when the queen would fall into a deep sleep and mumble in her dreams. The natural sleep was good, but the mumbling greatly disturbed the two healers. The most common sleep talk would consist of words and phrases such as 'almost time,' 'shall not fail,' and brief names that Isolde could not recall but remembered not knowing. As she opened the door, Isolde found herself hoping for the fitful state; it was far less disturbing.

The room was dark except for the moonlight that bathed the room in its silvery glow from the window. The queen was asleep, gently breathing in a steady pattern; she was not the only one. Prince Corin was fast asleep, snoring, with his head leaning on the edge of his mother's bed. Ever since the boy had come home from the tournament, he refused to leave his mother's side, except for those few rare moments. Naturally whenever Corin was around, Rotan would be as well. Isolde looked at the other boy, fast asleep on the room's armchair with his mouth wide open. Just when the woman was about to wake the children up and force them to go into their own rooms to sleep, the queen suddenly gasped, her eyes popping open, and her back arching.

The sudden noise wakened Corin and Rotan.

"Mother?" Corin asked rubbing his eye.

Isolde grabbed the prince's arm, and pulled him away from the bed.

"Corin, Rotan, will you go wake Tristan and bring him here, please," she said absentmindedly, keeping one eye on the queen.

Rotan nodded, and grabbed Corin's elbow, pulling him out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Corin asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

The healer in training glanced over at the queen's bed, where Iiayne started convulsing.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Isolde quickly, running toward the bed. "Please go get Tristan for me."

"But –" started Corin, but Rotan shushed him, and pulled him out of the room.

Isolde barely registered the boys leaving, as she yanked the covers off of the convulsing woman. It was as if Tristan was next to her, calmly whispering instructions into her ear. Do not attempt to hold down the body, she thought, though she heard Tristan's voice, you'll just end up harming the person. Protect the head and let the convulsion pass. Make sure the mouth is open, so the person does not choke on her tongue.

Isolde grabbed pillows from the chair and positioned them around the queen's upper body. It pained her to sit back and not do anything as Iiayne's convulsions grew worse and her breath crystallized as she breathed. The healer in training blinked and looked at the queen. Crystallizing?

~*~

The wind was fierce and angry, and Agatha bent closer to Leofric's neck to protect herself. The temperature seemed to drop so much that it felt like winter instead of early autumn. Edmund and the Dragons were worried to say the least, and everything was chaotic and confusing. Agatha never liked being confused.

"What's going on?" Agatha asked Leofric loudly. "What's happening?"

_Something that can drastically harm us all, _answered Leofric, flapping his wings to stay in control in the harsh winds.

The girl pressed her lips together in annoyance. Why must he always answer everything important so cryptically?

_Hold on tightly Dragonheart! _

Agatha barely had time to tighten her grip before the Dragon dived toward the large broken window, and into the giant's castle. Leofric roared, sending bright, amber flames toward the giants. Agatha felt her eardrums pop. The giants that were still alive and not withering in horrible, blistering pain, not understanding what was happening, charged the Dragons, with angry, horrible expressions on their faces. Leofric flew upward, grabbed one of the burning giants in his claws, and threw it directly at the charging giants. Nothing quite like a giant to knock out other giants, Agatha thought wide-eyed, taking in the scene.

Fire was everywhere, yet the air around her was still ice cold. The girl gasped as she saw the flames freeze, crackling as the cold forced the heat out. How could it possibly be that cold? What is happening?

"Why is this happening?" she asked Leofric, her heart beating in her ears.

The Dragon's only response was a low growl. The fact that Leofric refused to answer her outright, worried Agatha more than the actual situation.

"Break the circle!" Edmund shouted frantically, as Azure sent blue flames toward an oncoming giant. "Get the wand out!"

As if understanding what Edmund was saying, the giants simultaneously roared, and ran toward the group with renewed energy. Noire sent her black, less hot flames toward the giants this time, hoping since they would not freeze since Noire's fire was not as hot as other fires; it did not work. Leofric picked up a dead giant, and threw it toward the other giants, knocking numerous over. Azure wiped his tail around, attempting to knock the wand out of the circle. Before his spikes could connect with the wand, it started vibrating. The vibration flew through the air, silencing everything it passed. It flew past Agatha, whiting out everything, and sending a buzz into her ears. She shut her eyes, and bent closer to Leofric, as the wind picked up speed. The Dragons growled simultaneously, clearly upset at the lack of control they had in wind of such high speed.

_Hold on! _Leofric shouted tightly as he lowered himself. Agatha felt her stomach drop; if _Leofric_ was going down....

Another vibration shook through the air, reminded Agatha of a beating heart. The white out and buzz were worse, sending pain throughout her head.

"I think we should leave," she shouted weakly.

The Dragon seemed to start to say something, but Agatha could not hear anything. The wind hit her face, and teared her eyes. Her hair came out of its braid and struck her face like a whip. The air was so cold that she could not stop her teeth from chattering. What was _happening_!?

One last vibration was all it took; her hands were numb from the cold, and could not grip the spikes as tightly as she could. The last vibration shoved her off Leofric, and into the courtyard outside. Some vague part of her brain registered that the same thing was happening to Edmund. The last thing she remembered hearing was a cold, triumphant, laughter pass through the air.

~*~

Isolde carefully tested Iiayne's heart rate; it was far too slow. The heavy convulsion passed, leaving only small tremors in its wake. This was not common for the queen, and Isolde was concerned; she needed Tristan.

Unexpectedly the queen opened her eyes. Her eyes – deep turquoise Isolde noticed – met the healer in training's. Eyes are a window to the soul, or so Isolde's mother liked to say, and what the queen's window showed caused fear, and sorrow to dance in the healer's stomach. The air was suddenly ice cold. Something happened during the convulsions, and Isolde did not know what.

"How are you?" she asked softly, unable to think of what else to say.

The queen stared at Isolde, almost mockingly. Her mouth twisted into a horrible sneer of a smile. Then Iiayne did something Isolde never heard her do before; she laughed. A heart-racing, maniacal, triumphant laugh that caused the hair on the healer's arms to raise.

"I-is everything alright ma'am? How are you feeling?" Isolde whispered, fear gripping her stomach for a reason she could not identify.

Again the horrible laughter filled the air.

"Oh yes, you measly, insignificant human, I feel spectacular," said Iiayne in a cold, haughty tone quite unlike the one Isolde was used to.

The queen made a move to get out of the bed, but Isolde stopped her.

"You need rest your Majesty," she said quickly. "You've just been though a horrible set of convulsions...."

Her voice petered off as Iiayne gazed at her disdainfully.

"I shall decide when or if I need rest," she said, standing up and walking toward the door.

Isolde stepped in front of her.

"As your healer I cannot allow this," she said, thinking this is what Tristan would do. "You're in too fragile a state to be walking around after dark –"

The queen sighed.

"You really are quite tiresome," she said, reaching out and lifting Isolde up by the neck of her dress before throwing the small girl out of the room so she hit the wall of the corridor. The wall was cold, hard and painful, and Isolde saw stars, and felt blood ooze from her skull.

"Isolde!" a familiar voice shouted followed by the far-off sound of frantic footsteps.

"What happened?" Tristan asked kneeling down beside his apprentice.

"Iiayne...convulsions..._laughing,_" stuttered Isolde, unable to form a coherent thought. She noticed Corin and Rotan staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Shh...." whispered Tristan soothingly. "It's okay..."

"No! It isn't! Tristan we can't let her out of that room!"

The healer blinked.

"Who?" he asked.

"Iiayne! Something's horribly...wrong!"

The old man stood up, and looked back into the room; the empty room. He turned back to Isolde.

"What happened?" he demanded with a concerned frown.

"She had convulses," said Isolde, her head spinning. "And then... _threw _me against wall!"

"That's impossible –"

"Behind you!" the girl screamed, seeing Iiayne standing behind the healer with one of the Tristan's daggers in her hand.

The old healer turned around just in time to see himself get stabbed in the heart by his patient. Isolde covered her mouth to hide her scream. This was not happening!

"Mother..." said Corin breathlessly.

Iiayne looked toward the two frightened boys.

"Get away from them!" Isolde jumped up and ran in front of Corin and Rotan.

Iiayne smirked.

"Why should I do that?" she asked. "He is my son after all."

"Iiayne?" a new voice asked.

Isolde's heart dropped. No, King Lune please go back to bed! She thought staring at him pleadingly. The king had obviously heard the commotion and come to investigate. Now he was looking at his wife in loving wonder, clearly not noticing Tristan's body or the blood on the ground among the darkness.

"Iiayne," he repeated breathlessly. "Thou art –"

"Oh shut it you fat old fool," interrupted Iiayne with a sneer.

Lune froze, and Isolde saw something break in his eyes. Iiayne lifted her arm, as if to throw the dagger at her husband, but her arm jerked, as if something had forcefully stopped it. The woman frowned, and gashed her teeth in frustration. Isolde could not remember ever being so confused. The dagger did slowly leave her hand, and landed inside Lune's knee. The king gasped, more in shock than anything else, as he bent down to touch his knee.

"Father!" Corin shouted. Isolde held the prince back as he struggled to get to Lune.

"Where did Queen Iiayne go?" Rotan asked looking around. "Why did she hurt King Lune?"

Isolde looked around the spinning, dark corridor. Iiayne was no longer there, but one of corridor's windows was opened, a slight breeze moving the curtains.

~*~

"What's going on up there?" Susan asked to no one in particular. She, Lucy, Peter, and the rest of the Narnians were in the tunnels, hearing loud winds coming from above. Edmund should have been back by now.

"I'm going to look," said Peter, moving toward one of the griffins.

"We're going –" started Lucy.

"Stay here," he ordered. It was an order that offered no arguments.

The High King mounted the griffin, feeling oddly nervous. The plan had worked perfectly – too perfectly if he was going to be honest with himself. Edmund had a nasty habit of always getting into some sort of trouble no matter what. It drove Peter absolutely mad!

The griffin swiftly flew toward the giant's courtyard, and with each passing flap, the High King grew more concerned. His soldier's sense was buzzing in the back of his mind, telling him to be careful and observant. What could have possibly gone wrong?

The griffin landed in the courtyard, and Peter stumbled off the beast, his heart slamming into his ears. The one side of the courtyard was completely destroyed with burn marks and shattered glass all around it. Fallen giants were scattered around the yard, and three of the Dragons were standing up and shaking debris off of them. The last Dragon – the orange one, Peter could not remember his name and did not truly care at this moment – landed some odd feet away from him. The High King noticed plenty of things, but not the one he was looking for.

"Edmund!"


	17. Memories and Plans

**Chapter Fifteen – Memories and Plans**

_The shackles dug into his wrists, blood trickling down his arm. The ice cold, stone floor was hard and slippery underneath him. The air around him was blisteringly cold; he could not feel any part of his lower body. He was not aware of how much time was passing, the only thing on his mind was the White Witch's wolves, and what exactly they would do when they reached the Beaver's Dam. He did not know what they were capable of, nor did he really want to know what they did. Because whatever the wolves did was _his_ fault. His body shook, whether from the cold or the shock of what his actions caused, he did not know. _

_The door opened and he looked up in surprise. Was she visiting him? Perhaps all of this was a misunderstanding, or an overreaction since he did not do as he promised. To his dismay the Witch's dwarf came in carrying a plate with a mound of stale looking bread and a small mug of water. _

"Edmund!"

_The dwarf set the plate and mug down, smirking wickedly as he did so. The dwarf opened his mouth to say something...._

"Edmund...."

He sucked in a breath and opened his eyes to see the familiar deep blue eyes of his brother looking down at him, not the small black ones that he expected. Edmund looked around as he slowly sat up. He was in Ettinsmoor not the Witch's dungeon; he was nineteen not ten, but trouble was still afoot.

"Ed what _happened_?" Peter asked.

"The wand....Peter I broke the wand but it was here_ whole."_

Peter frowned, clearly confused.

"Jadis's wand, Peter. The giants did something with candles, and-and...."

Peter placed his hands on either of Edmund's shoulders, and gave him a gentle shake.

"We have to leave," he said firmly, looking his younger brother in the eye. "Now."

Edmund sucked in a deep breath and slowly nodded, collecting himself. Now was not the time to panic. Peter stood up and offered his hand; Edmund took it and stood up. He winced as he straightened up; his back was no doubt bruised from the fall. Peter frowned but did not ask. The brothers looked around at the shattered glass, and unconscious giants.

"What happened?" Peter asked, nodding toward the glass and fallen giants. Edmund knew his brother was asking for the general picture and not the full blown explanation.

"The Dragons flew through the window, and a...err... wind blew through," he explained.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"It was a really fast wind," he clarified, frowning as he remembered.

The High King nodded, though, his brother knew from his expression that he would be demanding full details when they reached home. They quickly walked across the courtyard toward the Dragons. Leofric was gently nudging Agatha with his snout; the girl sat up, placing a hand on her head as she slowly stood up. Azure lowered his neck and looked at Edmund in the eye.

_Are you okay Little King? _He asked. _I attempted to catch you...but the wind was too strong._

Edmund nodded, not trusting his voice. It could _not_ be true, surely his imagination was running wild. The White Witch, Jadis, could _not_ be back. In the back of his mind he registered Peter saying they needed to leave before the giants woke up. Absentmindedly, he climbed onto Azure's back, swearing the old scar in the middle of his abdomen where the wand stabbed him, was throbbing.

***

The Dragons and griffins landed on the beach outside of Cair Paravel in Narnia, Susan sighed happily as her feet hit the smooth sand. She breathed in the sweet, salty air of Narnia, and allowed herself ten seconds of blissful relief at being home again before turning around to face her siblings.

"What in the name of Aslan is going on?" she demanded fiercely.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy looked at her with disarmingly identical expressions.

"Wait until we get inside..." started Peter.

"I was just _held captive _for nearly a month, I think I have a right to know _why_," insisted Susan.

"When we get _inside_," growled Peter, frowning at her, obviously thinking this was not the time.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Susan sighed heavily, and turned toward the castle. As the group walked toward Cair, Peter came up next to Susan and gave her an one-arm hug. He received a small half smile in reply.

As the steps of the castle came into view, Susan saw the Narnian citizens were not the only members of the welcoming party.

"Isolde?" Agatha said in surprise, as the small woman stood up and curtsied to the monarchs. Rotan and Corin were with her as well.

"What are you doing here?" Asana asked.

"Did something happen in Archenland?" Edmund asked.

Well something happened, Susan thought studying the woman in front of her. Her large gray eyes were bloodshot, her face pale, and she looked frightened, sad, and stretched out, as if she'd been unusually stressed the past few days.. The children, who were hovering around Isolde, looked just as pale but even more frightened. When Edmund asked his question, Isolde's lip twitched, and she blinked rapidly.

"You could say that, sir," she answered hoarsely.

"M-My mother –" Corin started.

"Shh," interrupted Isolde, as she smoothed Corin's hair in a surprisingly mother-like way.

Susan noticed Peter press his lips together; she knew he would not be able to take not knowing everything any longer. After all King Lune would not send Corin away if his mother died; something worse must have happened.

"Everyone into the Great Hall now!" Peter commanded in his High King tone that refused to be argued with. Everyone followed him as he walked up the stairs. Edmund looked at Susan and smiled, though it came out more like a grimace. Susan linked her arm through his, and grabbed Lucy's hand, and, together, the siblings walked into their home.

***

"So you're saying, Queen Iiayne..."

"Threw me across a corridor, yes," said Isolde, as the Narnian monarchs looked at each other. They were seated in the Grand Hall, and Isolde was telling them about the events from the other night.

"What happened then?" Peter asked, looking at her intently.

Isolde swallowed, wishing someone else – someone who was not as close to Tristan – was here to tell this part. Corin and Rotan were far too young to do so, and, despite that, they were resting in one of the castle's many guest rooms. She hoped they would not have any nightmares.

"Umm.... the boys came back with T-Tristan and Iiayne...she..." Isolde glanced over toward Agatha and Asana. For the past nine years, Tristan was the father figure in their lives, the woman did not wish to see their reactions.

"She...stabbed Tristan –"

"She did what?" Agatha asked, her eyes widening.

Isolde wet her lips.

"Stabbed him," she repeated softly.

"He's okay though, right?" Asana asked desperately. "I mean you can be stabbed and still live...depending."

Isolde blinked against her tears and looked away. Agatha sank further into her chair as if she lost the ability to hold herself up; she looked down at her lap, her hands shaking as they played with her dress. Asana continued looking at Isolde, as if expecting her to contradict herself.

"But.._.why_?" Agatha whispered, looking up. "I mean why would she suddenly _do_ all of that. I knew Queen Iiayne, she was one of the least violent people I ever met."

Leofric stuck his head further through the large glass windows, and looked around at everyone.

_Because Queen Iiayne is possessed by Jadis, more commonly known as the White Witch, _he said gently.

A collective _what _filled the air, echoing off the walls.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. "That is a rather...serious claim to make."

"Of course he's sure," said Agatha a tad too sharply. "Why would be bother mentioning it if he wasn't?"

_Dragonheart, _continued Leofric softly. _Yes I am sure. The giants, and their allies used a rather ancient magic to do so; it's a long process that needs a few possessions from the person who is doing the possession – parasite if you will – and the person being possessed – the host – must drink a complicated potion in order to be properly possessed. The potion weakens the host's defenses in order for the parasite to gain access, which is why the queen has been so ill. From the way Isolde describes how Iiayne acted, it leaves no doubt in my mind what occurred. I am just having difficulty figuring out when she would have drank the potion or how it got to her._

Agatha gasped loudly.

"Corin's birthday!" she said, sitting up straight.

"But that was nearly eight months ago," argued Asana.

"I went with Rotan, and Io came with us. I saw him up in Ettinsmoor. He must have had the potion with him or something and slipped it in Iiayne's drink when she wasn't looking," continued Agatha as if her sister had not spoken.

"But why would it take so long for it to work?" Asana asked.

_Since the queen was in Archenland and the Circle (a vital piece of the process that calls to the soul of the parasite) was in Ettinsmoor it would take much longer than usual (and the process is a usually a long one). As the host's defenses weakens, the parasite grows stronger, only when the defenses are completely beaten can the parasite take control. It's a gruesome, painful procedure, _explained Leofric.

"So the islands has this planned all along," said Lucy, looking unpleasantly surprised, as if she could not comprehend why someone would want to do that.

_It seems that way._

Peter glared at the far wall, deep in thought.

"We can no longer stay in the dark," he said determinedly. "This situation is getting far more complicated than it ought to be. We _must_ find out what their plans are."

He looked around at the group, his expression saying he was open to suggestions.

"If I may make a suggestion your Majesty," said Peridan.

Peter nodded.

"For as long as the islands have been inhabited, Galma and Terebinthia have had a never-ceasing, blood-thirsty rivalry, particularly in recent years," the lord said, clearing his throat. "I admit I was very surprised to hear that they were working together. It is obviously a way to, hopefully, stop the feud.... If I go to Galma I have no doubt I could convince the king to disclose the information to me."

"With all due respect Peridan, what makes you think that?" Peter asked, not unkindly.

Peridan cleared his throat again.

"Well, working with Terebinthia is most likely angering Galma to no end. I have family living there, it won't seem suspious," he started. "And the king of Galma is my uncle."

The Narnian monarchs looked at each other; they had not known this about their friend.

"Okay then," said Peter after a pause. "Two heads are better than one, Lord Peridan, who would you like to accompany you?"

"I would be more than happy to," offered Lucy, smiling innocently. "Saying I'm his wife or something would be a simple cover."

"No!" Peridan shouted suddenly.

The monarchs looked at him oddly.

"I-I mean my family would know if I was married," he said quickly.

Edmund and Peter looked at each other.

"Betrothed then," said Edmund, looking at him suspiciously.

Peridan still looked unwilling, but agreed all the same.

"Agatha," said Asana suddenly. "Your birthday!"

"What?" Agatha asked back, looking completely baffled.

"Your birthday is coming up."

"So?"

"So, that means your going to be inducted into the Brenn Council," explained Asana. "The government. You'd have easy access to anything concerning this, since they'd _have _to tell you."

"They would?" Agatha asked, still baffled looking.

Asana sighed, clearly annoyed with her sister's lack of information.

"Yes! You would be apart of the government and you'd have the right to all secret actions that might be going on," she explained.

"Oh, right."

Asana turned toward the monarchs.

"It's always a good thing to have a back up plan. If Peridan can't get the information, or Galma doesn't _have_ all of the information, then we'd have a way of making sure we receive it," she said.

Peter nodded.

"Edmund can assist you," he said.

"Well...in this case I don't think..."

"Believe in some way he'll be able to assist you," insisted Peter.

Neither of the sisters argued any further.

"As for Iiayne, I'll be looking for her," continued the High King.

"I know someone who will be able to help you with that," said Isolde.

"Who?"

"He's a magician in the Seven Isles, very talented, I am positive he'd be able to find where she is, and possibly even assist you stopping her," explained Isolde.

"What's his name?" Peter asked.

"Coriakin," she replied. "The only problem is he's a bit of a drunk but that's easily handled."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me he'll be able to help," she insisted.

The High King opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a timid knock at the door.

"Yes?" Peter called out. A beaver walked into the hall and told the monarchs that two humans from the Seven Isles were asking for an audience with the Narnian monarchs.

"Let them in," said Peter, looking relieved. "Also, Mr. Beaver, if you would please go find Sallowpad for me, and tell him that I request his company immediantly."

The beaver left, and came back with two familiar people.

"Nagini?" Agatha said. "Callisto?"

Shyly the twins greeted the monarchs.

"What are you doing here?" Agatha continued.

"I asked them to come," said Peter. "We require their assistance."

"How so?" Susan asked.

"The Calormen Autumn Feast is rapidly arriving, and they have a right to know about this rebellion. Nagini and Callisto, with the help of Sallowpad, are going to let the Calormenes know of the situation."

"What?" Agatha could not help but ask.

"We have relatives in Calormen," said Nagini. "It won't look suspicious."

"And Sallowpad will pose as our pet of sorts," said Callisto.

Edmund leaned toward his brother and whispered.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No," he whispered back. "But it's the best we got, and the girl, at least, means well."

"What about me?" Susan asked, looking as if she already knew the answer.

"You'll be watching over the castle," replied Peter. "You've had your fun already."

Susan looked equally relieved and annoyed.

"Is that it then?" Agatha asked.

"One more thing," said Edmund, looking toward the Dragons. "How quickly can you make one of those necklace things for all of us so we can speak to each other?"

Leofric tilted his massive head to one side, staring at the king.

_It would depend on when you needed them, Little King._


	18. Council

**Interlude – Council**

The Seven Isles, Gebony, year 1000

_The Brenn Council was in session and no one understood why._

_"The Redhaven Council is meeting with us in a fortnight, whatever this meeting is concerning I am sure it can wait until then," said Benedick, the Cicero island representative, reasonably._

_There was a murmur of agreement from the other island delegates._

_The elder Gebonyian representative smiled coldly and gazed around the table at his follow Council members. _

_"I have called you all here today, because I require your assistance and corporation," he said._

_Hermia, the other Cicero island representative, raised her eyebrows and glanced at her husband, Benedick. Whatever it was the man needed, she highly doubted the Council would consent with it. The Gebonyian representatives were known for their sneaky, underhanded, and megalomaniac ways. Gebony was the only island to have two male representatives; people of the Seven Isles were traditional, and none of them appreciated the break in routine. _

_"We cannot agree to assist you, if you do not tell us what it is we need to know," said the Muil representative a tad impatiently. _

_"Patience, my dear Lorcan, my plans shall take some time to explain," said the Gebonyian._

_Hermia did her best to not sigh; the elder Gebonyian was known for his long-winded, elaborate plans that, majority of the time, made absolutely no sense, and were not necessary. Within the first few minutes, the woman found herself drifting off. Her husband, on the other hand, was paying rapid attention, and, by the looks of his frown, did not like what he was hearing. Not all that surprising, if her opinion was anything to go by. She would have him fill her in when they were alone._

_Hermia looked toward the open door that led to a small room where the children were playing. At least that's what they were suppose to be doing, Hermia knew her daughter did not like the other delegates' children, and would probably be in a corner sulking. Much to her surprise, and pleasure, she saw her daughter building a tall structure out of small, wooden blocks with a dark haired boy. The woman frowned. Who was that boy? He was most certainly not a child of one of the representatives, she knew all of those children, and the boy did not look like someone from any of the Seven Isles. She glanced around the table, and noticed an extra person at the table; a man, and not one she recognized. Who was he? The woman mentally scolded herself for not noticing that sooner._

_The group stood up – apparently it was time for a break – and Hermia immediately went to her husband._

_"So, what is the current illogical plan?" she asked, softly._

_Benedick smiled in spite of himself._

_"You really should pay attention," he scolded, quietly._

_"I will once the Gebonyians stop with their insane schemes," she argued. "Is this another insane one, or should I have actually paid attention?"_

_He bent closer to her and explained._

_"Do you see that man over there, talking to Quemoy?" he asked, nodding toward the man she noticed before._

_"Yes, who is he?"_

_"The king of Telmar," replied Benedick as his wife raised her eyebrows._

_"What? Why is he here?"_

_"The Gebonyians want to ally us with the Telmarines," he explained._

_"What ever for? We've had no problems with the country for quite sometime," she said._

_"Hmm, that's exactly what I would like to know," he murmured._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" their daughter said, coming toward them. Benedick bent down and picked her up._

_"Hello sweetheart," he said, smiling. "What have you been up to?"_

_The girl shrugged._

_"Nothing," she said. "I built a fort out of those blocks with the prince of Telmar, Aral; he's nice."_

_"That's wonderful," said Hermia._

_"When can we go home?" the girl asked. "I want to see Asana."_

_"I thought you were the one _begged _us to bring you," chuckled Hermia._

_"I don't remember that," said the girl seriously. _

_Her mother and father smiled at her, before Benedick placed her back onto the ground, as the adults walked back to the main room._

_"The meeting's starting again," he murmured to his daughter. "Play for a few more minutes, and then we can go home."_

_The girl sighed._

_"Okay," she said, going back to her blocks._

_Her parents sat back at the table, feeling oddly anxious. The Gebonyians told the rest of their elaborate scheme, much to the shock of the rest of the Brenn Council._

_"Have you no morals?" Benedick asked in shock._

_"That is without a doubt the most impossible thing I have ever heard!" Hermia said. "Not only is it impossible to accomplish, but what is the _purpose_ of it? What shall we gain from it?"_

_"Power, land, alliances, goods..." the Gebonyians listed._

_The Ciceroians scoffed._

_"These islands are unstable enough as it is, more power and land would destroy us," said the woman._

_"As unusual as this is, I must agree with Hermia and Benedick," said Lorcan. "It is completely outrageous, this idea of yours. It is absolutely impossible to accomplish at this time."_

_The rest of the council shouted their support or disapproval of the idea. In the end, after much back and forth debate, the council could not come to an agreement._

_"There you have it," said Benedick, standing up. "You cannot bring this scheme in front of the Redhaven Council without complete concession. I don't see this issue resolving itself anytime soon, and I, personally, have no desire to ever come back to this topic again. Plus it is getting rather late, and some of us have children who need rest."_

_"So that is your final word on this matter?" a Gebonyian asked, standing up, his boots squeaking against the floor._

_Benedick looked directly at the other man._

_"It is," he replied._

_For a moment the Gebonyian looked utterly mad with wild eyes and a clenched jaw, but just as quickly his composure was back._

_"Well then, good evening to you both," he said._

_Hermia and Benedick glanced at each other, before bidding the council a pleasant evening, and retrieving their daughter, not knowing the new insane scheme that was forming in the Gebonyian's mind. _

* * *

_A/N -- In further news that no one really cares about but that I find entertaining, Fight for Love is now equivalent to a 145 page book, give or take. I feel accomplished -- well to a certain extent at least =) Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting._


	19. Brawls and Bracelets

**Part III – Past and Present Collide **

_I see that some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
they run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and its good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you _

_Fight for Love _by Elliott Yamin

"…_a rape victim and a victim of a fatal accident were both gone, forever. The difference was that the rape victim still had to go through the motions of being alive."_

_– The Tenth Circle _by Jodi Picoult

**Chapter Sixteen – Brawls and Bracelets**

They walked along a dusty, dirt path that led to the only village on the island of Elvra in the Seven Isles with Isolde leading the way. Agatha glanced around at the island; it looked exactly the same as she remembered it from many years ago when her parents took her and Asana to Elvra. The main thing she recalled from that trip was that she did not enjoy it at all.

"Where does...err...Coriakin live?" Peter asked, as the village came in sight.

"Oh, he lives further into the forest," replied Isolde.

Peter and Edmund glanced at each other.

"Then shouldn't we be going in that direction?" Edmund asked slowly.

"He spends more time in the local bar than in his home these days," she stated dryly.

The brothers looked at each other, clearly not sure of what to say to that.

Agatha looked around at the houses, and noticed that even some of the nicer ones were in horrible states. Dark, deary, and in various states of being run down, the village looked more like a cemetery than a place for the living. In fact, the only sign of life Agatha saw, was a very skinny, amber haired woman sitting on a broken porch, looking extremely bored; there was something faintly familiar about her. As if sensing eyes on her, the woman looked up, and, noticing Peter and Edmund, whistled loudly. Agatha scowled, as Isolde groaned, and the brothers looked toward the whistler, vaguely interested.

The woman leaned against the porch, and smiled flirtatiously. She eyed the two boys, like a hawk looking toward its prey, before speaking in a husky tone.

"You men look like you're on a mission," she stated, with a smile. "I like men with a purpose."

Edmund opened his mouth to respond, but Isolde cut him off.

"Take your business elsewhere, we do actually have things to do," she said, giving the brothers a withering look.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't believe that's really any of your....Isolde!" she finished in quite a different tone than she used before.

Isolde shut her eyes, and smiled gently.

"Yes," she replied. "Hello."

"You didn't _tell_ us you were coming!" the woman continued.

"I didn't know until recently."

The woman rolled her eyes, looking upset.

"That's what you always say," she noted.

Isolde shifted her weight, looking uncomfortable.

"Who're you?" Agatha finally asked.

The woman snorted, and walked off the porch. She wore nothing but a pink chemise.

"Isabelle," she answered before looking at Isolde. "Isolde's sister."

Agatha looked at her friend in shock.

"You have a sister?" she asked.

"Glad to see I'm talked about," said the woman, Isabelle, sarcastically.

Isolde looked pained.

"Where are y'all heading anyhow?" Isabelle asked. "Aslan knows Izzy here wouldn't ever willingly step on this island again."

"Belle you know that isn't true," stated Isolde, looking self-consciously at her companions, who were watching the display with interest. "I've been busy."

Isabelle looked unconvinced.

"There's no such thing as being too busy for family," she said dryly.

"This...is not the time to discuss this," said Isolde quickly.

"We're looking for someone," said Peter, looking from one sister to the other. "Coriakin, perhaps you've seen him."

"Coriakin, yeah I've seen him. Went down to the bar a couple of hours ago; he's probably still down there," she answered.

"Thank you," said Peter, politely.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Isabelle smiled. "When y'all are finished down there, feel free to come on back. It's so very rare that we get any new faces around here – especially faces as pleasant looking as yours."

"Belle!" Isolde shouted, staring, bug-eyed, at her sister.

"What?" she demanded. "It's true."

"Belle!"

"It's not my fault business is slow!"

"Isabelle!"

"Oh all right, she always _was_ a stick in the mud," she said, walking back up the porch, and winking at Peter.

Edmund, who was trying his hardest to not laugh, finally broke and chuckled.

"Shut up," growled Peter.

"It's always _you_," laughed Edmund as his brother rolled his eyes.

Agatha looked at Isolde, who's face was bright red.

"That's your sister?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. It just seemed impossible that polite, helpful Isolde had a sister...well like _that_.

"You know the answer to that," the shorter woman answered, as she picked up her walking pace.

"Well, you're just not like her, really," continued Agatha, awkwardly.

Isolde chuckled humorlessly.

"Yes, well, I got out," she replied.

"What?"

"I grew up here, on Elvra," started Isolde. "That's how I know Coriakin. As you can see, it's not the best place to live, not that the Redhaven Council cares. Coriakin got me interested in herbs and healing, and introduced me to Tristan. He gave me a chance to escape, so I took it; I haven't been back since."

The group walked into the heart of the village, a dirtier, grimier version of the houses they saw earlier.

"Well why is the island like this anyway?" Agatha asked, unable to help herself.

"We can't farm, the soil is too rocky and sandy. We fish, but the waters around Elvra aren't that populated with the type of fish people want. So, we took to housing visitors, which usually are pirates, traveling merchants and such. But _that_ didn't work as planned."

"Well what about the Redhaven Council or someone? Surely they help...."

"Oh please, they don't care! Elvra is just an annoying small island with stubborn residents who refuse to move somewhere else," stated Isolde fiercely.

Agatha frowned, looking slightly abashed. The group walked in silence, as their feet crunched against the ground.

"Here," grunted Isolde suddenly, as she turned and opened a door to a particularly shabby building.

The inside was even worse than the outside, which seemed like quite the accomplishment to Agatha. It was a dark room with numerous round tables scattered haphazardly throughout the room, with a long bar at the end with stools in front of it. The air was thick with the scent of sweat, alcohol, and smoke. Agatha grimaced. The burly bartender looked up when the door opened and frowned as he looked at the group. His eyes rested on small, young looking Isolde.

"Oi! No kids in here!" he shouted roughly.

Agatha groaned as Isolde's left eye twitched. With everything that happened over the last few days, and with the added surprise of seeing her sister, Agatha had no doubt that Isolde was ready to lash out on someone. Besides, Isolde _hated_ it when people thought she was much younger than she was just because of her height.

The _kid_ in question, stormed up to the bar, grabbed a stool that was being used by a small man, and yanked it out from under him. She placed it back onto the floor, and sat on top of it, glaring at the bartender the entire time. An abandoned glass of beer rested on the bar, and Isolde picked it up, finished the contents in a single gulp, and slammed the mug onto the bar. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"It's no wonder you don't let _kids_ in here," shouted Isolde, eying the bartender with distaste. "They'd probably be poisoned by this liquified horse manure you call beer!"

The small man got up from the ground, his hands balled into fists, as he glared heatedly at Isolde.

"Listen here, you bitch, who the hell do you think –"

"I think I'm someone who's looking for someone, perhaps you can help," she interrupted.

The man snorted loudly.

"Like hell –"

"The lady asked you a question," interrupted Peter calmly. "You would do well to answer it and leave."

The man turned his gaze to Peter, his eyes sending flames.

"This does not concern you, pretty boy," he said harshly, as a crowd started forming.

"Actually it does," replied Edmund, stepping next to his brother. "It concerns all of us. But I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about that; heartless, useless drunk that you appear to be."

"All of that money going to waste," added Agatha, unable to help herself,as she leaned against a table. "His mother must be so proud."

The man growled underneath his breath. Edmund raised his eyebrows,

"Inarticulate as well!" he stated.

That was the final straw, the man charged the brothers. It was hardly a fair fight; Peter and Edmund being trained in combat by the best in Narnia, and this man being half drunk and much smaller than the brothers. They pinned him against the bar in a heartbeat. The onlookers looked both impressed yet disturbed. Agatha smirked as she suppressed chuckles.

"Perhaps you could answer my question now," said Isolde, pleasantly. "We're looking for Coriakin, is he here?"

The man glared.

"If you don't see him, he ain't here."

Peter and Edmund pressed his face further into the bar.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"I threw him out a little while ago," replied the bartender, looking as if he was ready to do the same thing to them. "He'd still be out back, knowing him."

"I think you might want to do the same with this bloke," said Edmund as he and Peter shoved the man out of their hands. "I think he had enough."

"Get out!" the bartender shouted, glaring at them.

"Thank you for your help," said Isolde as she jumped off her stool.

Isolde pushed open a large, heavy-looking door, to find an old-looking man with a long beard laying, unconscious, in the mud. Isolde winced.

"Coriakin," she sighed, bending down beside him.

Edmund picked up a water bucket that was by the door, and threw the water onto the man, in hopes of waking him. Isolde scowled as some of the water splashed her.

"Sorry," shrugged Edmund, as he placed the bucket down.

The man groaned, as he came back into consciousness.

"Coriakin," said Isolde in a soothingly tone. "It's me, Isolde, I'm going to bring you home, okay." She looked up at the brothers. "Help me get him up, please."

Peter and Edmund grabbed hold of him, and let his arms rest over their shoulders. His beard was caked in mud, his face had a horrible gray complexion to it, and his eyes were watery and bloodshot; all in all Agatha thought she had never seen such a miserable looking person before in her life.

"_He's_ the one who's going to help us?" Agatha couldn't help but ask with raised eyebrows.

No one responded; there wasn't anything else to say.

****

Lucy stepped firmly on the Galmaian grounds, happy to be on land once more. She loved the sea, but there was something sure and reliable about land that she also adored, even if the land wasn't home.

"This way, your Majesty," murmured Peridan as he gestured to a carriage that was waiting for them. Peridan had contacted one of his aunts, warning her of their arrival.

"I would get comfortable, your Majesty," said Peridan as he and Lucy settled into the carriage. "It's a long ride to the castle."

Lucy smiled, as the carriage started off.

"You should probably start calling me by my first name, Peridan," she said gently. "It would look rather odd for a man to refer to his future wife as your Majesty."

He winced, though he hid it well.

"You are correct of course," he replied. "Old habits die hard I suppose."

Lucy longed to question him about his behavior the other day in Narnia, but she knew that Peridan would not like that. He already seemed to not like her very much, in fact this was the most he said to her the entire voyage, though Peridan has always been quiet, and Lucy did not want any unnecessary problems to arise on this mission. However, she _was_ curious.

"Besides," he continued, looking at her through his eyelashes. "I thought we agreed I'd call you Lucille."

She smiled, as Peridan pulled straw, and leaves out of his pocket, and began making something, though Lucy couldn't tell what. They sat in silence and Lucy looked out of the carriage window at the landscape. Galma was beautiful, no doubting that. Bright green grass, dark skies, and gently rolling hills with air that smelled of grapes – appropriate due to Galma's abundant vineyards. It was a very artistic, romantic, and calming place, as if nothing bad could ever happen here.

Time wore on, and Lucy felt the need to talk.

"Peridan," she started surely, yet hesitantly. "I think it's about time we acknowledged the large elephant in the room."

He looked up.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"If I ever did anything to offend you, Peridan, I am deeply –"

"Oh no your-umm...Lucy, my behavior the other day was uncalled for, and I am sorry for giving you the wrong impression. My behavior had nothing to do with you.... it's the situation..."

His voice trailed off as he looked out of the window, and took a deep breath. He handed her the straw and leaves which now looked like a ruggedly pretty bracelet. Lucy took it uncertainly.

"Any betrothed of mine would be wearing something I made," he said with a smile. His voice was reassuring but his eyes had an almost dead look to them, as if the words pained him in some way.

"Thank you," was her reply as she pulled on the bracelet and the carriage came to a stop.


End file.
